LADO OSCURO
by GloomyAlejandra
Summary: Eli Shane es mordido y transformado por una babosa malvada- estropeada y es obligado por el doctor Blakk a trabajar para él. Pero al final la babosa estropeada revelará una gran sorpresa a Eli para ayudarlo a escapar a él, e incluso a salvar la vida de Trixie. ¿lo lograran?¿Eli y Trixie seguirán siendo amigos después de todas las adversidades que atravesaran?...
1. Chapter 1

LADO OSCURO

Chapter 1: La carrera

-¡Oahhhhh!... que sueño…,¿Qué?...¿ha?..¿Qué es esta….?..¡Koooord!- Gritó un enojado Pronto mientras luchaba por salir de la cama, pues su trasero estaba pegado a su sábana.

-Jajajajajaja- Se carcajeaba un risueño troll de las cavernas mientras bajaba las escaleras desde su habitación.-¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Dijo un cansado Eli mientras bostezaba .-Jajajajaja, nada importante Eli ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Dijo Kord tratando de contener la risa.-Muy bien Kord, gracias, ¿Y cómo amaneciste tú?- Pregunto Eli.-¿Yo? Jajajajajaja,¡Yo amanecí mejor que nunca! Jajajaja.- Dijo Kord mientras tomaba sus herramientas. -¡Hey chicos, adivinen que encontré!- Dijo una entusiasmada Trixie en la puerta de la guarida.-¿Trixie?¿Cuándo te levantaste?- Dijo Eli muy confundido.-Por lo visto antes que tú dormilón, te iba a despertar, pero Burpy estaba bien acurrucado en tu almohada, que te puedo decir, me dio pena levantarlos.- Dijo Trixie.-Ohh.. amm… gracias supongo..- Dijo Eli aún más confundido.-Bueno Trixie...¿Qué es eso que encontraste que te trae tan emocionada?.- Dijo Kord muy curioso.- Bueno, verán, es que salí a caminar cuando ví una….-¡Kooooord!- Interrumpió un furioso topoide a Trixie.- ¡Ahhhh!...¿Pronto?¿Eso que tienes atrás es una….una…¿Sábana?.- Dijo Trixie muy confusa.-Jajajajaja ayyy que risa.- Dijo Kord mientras miraba al enojado pronto con cola de sábana.-Koord…. ¿Tú le hiciste eso a Pronto?.- Pregunto Eli seriamente.- Emm….amm…. ejemmm…..pues…..algo así…-Dijo Kord sonriendo.-Kord ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Dijo Trixie muy seria.- Bueno…¿Han oído hablar de que no hay que desperdiciar las cosas?.- dijo Kord. -Sí claro, dijeron todos al unísono.-Bueno, ayer compré un pegamento especial para mis trabajos…¡Y que creen! Me sobro un poco, así que pensé, no lo desperdiciaré y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió.- Dijo Kord muy orgulloso.- Todos lo miraron seriamente, y en menos de 2 segundos Eli y Trixie empezaron a reírse.-¡Que!..hum… Olvídenlo, voy a intentar sacar esta sábana.- Dijo Pronto muy enfadado mientras se dirigía a su habitación.-Es pegamento ultra fuerteee…-Alcanzó a gritarle Kord mientras se reía.-Jajajaja…ayy Pronto Pronto…. Por cierto buena broma Kord.-Dijo Eli muerto de la risa.- Hablas con el experto en bromas.- Dijo Kord.-Jajaja ayy Kord… tu nunca cambias.-Dijo Trixie carcajeándose.-¿Y bueno chicos que quieren hacer hoy? Podemos ir a dar un paseo… o de compras.-Mmmm, yo creo que… un minuto…¿de paseo?...¡Claro!.- Dijo Trixie muy emocionada.- ¿Quieres ir de paseo?.- Pregunto Kord.-No no, es decir sí, aaaaa lo que intento decir es que ya recordé por donde empezó todo esto….les estaba diciendo que encontré algo increíble aya afuera.- ¿Y qué es? Dijo Pronto bajando las escaleras, usando otro pantalón.-¡Ahh! Veo que ya despegaste la sábana de tu pantalón Pronto.- Dijo Trixie.-Emm…bueno….algo así, en realidad tuve que cortar y dañar mi pantalón, este es otro, el pegamento si era ultra fuerte.-Dijo el furioso topoide mientras miraba a Kord.-Jajaja si pero bueno… dejemos el rencor a un lado y empezemos desde cero…. Asi que ¿Qué encontraste Trixie?.-Bueno era una manada de babosas electroshoks… pero con la larga distracción que tuve aquí, ya debieron ir muy lejos.- Dijo Trixie apenada.-AAA no importa Trixie, igual podemos salir a buscar otras…¡Vamos chicos, saquen sus mecabestias! Hora de cazar babosas.- Ordenó el líder de la banda Shane.

Todos sacaron sus mecabestias tal y cómo Eli dijo. La banda Shane estaba conduciendo sus mecabestias por todo el campo mientras todos reían.-¡Y admiren al inigualable Pronto! El más rápido de la banda Shane.-Se alababa el orgulloso topoide.-Jajaja no por mucho.-Dijo Kord- mientras lo alcanzaba llevando la delantera.-Hey nadie le gana al líder de la banda Shane.-Dijo Eli mientras se reía y los alcanzaba a los dos.-Excepto yo Shane.-Dijo Trixie riéndose mientras los alcanzaba a los tres.- Así que me están desafiando ¿ehh? Bueno niños… el gran Pronto les enseñara lo que es velocidad.-Dijo Pronto.-Jajajaja no me hagas reir… si velocidad es estar de último….¡ya eres el mejor profesor!.-Dijo Kord matándose de la risa.-Bueno chicos ya no peleen, igual el que les ganará seré yo.- Dijo un gracioso Eli.- Jajaja en tus sueños Shane… yo soy quién ganaré y lo probaré….¡Carrera hasta la caverna nefasta! El último en llegar pierde.-Dijo una entusiasmada Trixie. Así los integrantes de la banda Shane se apresuraron en llegar primero, obviamente "disfrutando" en el camino de las aclamaciones del "gran" Pronto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DEL DOCTOR BLAKK….

-Ahora solo necesitamos poner el agua oscura en éste contenedor de babosas y…..¡listo! ya se puede utilizar doctor Blakk.- Dijo Twist.-Mmm…. Muy bien Twist… ahora ¿Quién será la primera babosa en ser experimentada?.- Dijo el malvado doctor Blakk mientras miraba con ojos entusiasmados a sus babosas capturadas.-Que tal esta…. Una babosa bengala….perfecta.- Dijo el doctor Blakk mientras tomaba a la babosa sin el menor cuidado hasta el contenedor. La babosa solo respondió muy asustada con un chillido de miedo.-Emm.. doctor Blakk, ¿no cree que deberíamos encender la protección contra intrusos?.- Dijo Twist.-No, no lo creo…¡Estamos en la caverna nefasta Twist!... ¡A quién en bajoterra le interesa ir un Sábado de tarde a la caverna nefasta!.-Gritó el doctor Blakk muy enojado.-Lo siento señor era solo una recomendación.-Dijo Twist espantado.-Aghhhh…. Ok enciéndela..-Dijo Blakk mientras reviraba los ojos.

MIENTRAS LA BANDA SHANE….

-JA ¡Gané!.- Dijo Eli muy emocionado.-Suerte de principiante Shane.- Dijo Trixie cansada delante de Kord y Pronto.-Ihhh….ahhhh….ihhhh…..ahhh… opino lo mismo, tuviste suerte por que yo quize darte ventaja.-Dijo Pronto.-¡Porque al gran Pronto nadie le gana! Recuerdo que en mis tiempos de juventud, yo, el gran Pronto solía…..-Emm… chicos…-Interrumpió Trixie al topoide.-Creo que esto es mas interesante que tu juventud Pronto.- Si es que la tuvo…-murmuró Kord.-Te oí.- Dijo Pronto. ¿Qué pasó Trixie?.- Pregunto Eli.- Shhh… no hagas ruido..…mira. Eli se dirigió hacia donde le dijo Trixie …..Blakk!

Continuara...

Bueno ok primero que todo le doy agradecimientos a darkgirl1999 por mostrarme fanfiction intentaré actualizar lo antes posible….. bueno espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2: El descubrimiento

En el capítulo anterior…

Eli se dirigió hacia donde le dijo Trixie…Blakk!

Chapter 2: El descubrimiento

Shhhhhh.-dijeron todos al unísono.-Ah perdón…. Blakk.-Dijo Eli en tono más bajo -Pero….no entiendo…¿Qué hace el doctor Blakk en la caverna nefasta?.-Dijo Eli muy preocupado.-No lo se…. Pero no creo que sea bueno.-Dijo Trixie.-Emmm…bueno como les decía, en mi juventud…..-¡PRONTO! Interrumpieron todos al unísono al topoide.-¡Ok, ok!... me cayo.-Dijo Pronto. Todos se quedaron mirando en silencio para ver si escuchaban algo, pero fue en vano, pues Blakk y sus secuaces se encontraban un poco distantes.

MIENTRAS TANTO EL DOCTOR BLAKK….

Muy bien Twist, ésta bengala es perfecta, vamos a probarla.-Dijo el doctor Blakk.-Si señor como usted diga.-Respondió Twist. El doctor Blakk acercaba la babosa hasta el contenedor y la metió en éste. La bengala no sabía que hacer, ni que le iban a hacer, y solo chillaba. Una vez adentro el doctor Blakk presionó un botón, y éste automáticamente soltó un polvo de agua oscura abarcando todo el envase y rodeando por completo a la babosa. Y segundos después el polvo se desvanecía dejando ver a una babosa muy parecida a la original, pero con variación de colores entre negro y rojo. Mmmjajajaja, es perfecto ¡Twist! Tráeme otra jaula de babosas, dentro de poco todas y cada una de las babosas de bajoterra serán malvadas.-Río maléficamente el doctor Blakk.-Como usted ordene.-Respondió Twist.

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE…..

-¿Vieron lo que yo ví?.-Pregunto Pronto boquiabierto.-Efectivamente.-Dijo Trixie.-exactamente lo mismo.- Respondieron Kord e Eli al unísono .La banda Shane veía como el doctor Blakk transformaba a todas sus babosas capturadas en malvadas.

También alcanzaron a ver como el doctor Blakk transformó en malvada a una babosa que parecía estropeada, y cuando esta ya estaba transformada se dio cuenta y la apartó en una jaula, por este acto culpó de todo a Twist por haberle dado una estropeada.

-Chicos…hay que acercarse a oir.-Dijo Eli en tono muy bajo.-¿Estás loco? Podrían vernos.-Dijo Trixie.-Es la única forma Trixie, sino nunca sabremos lo que traman.- Respondió un preocupado Eli.- Está bien.-Suspiro Trixie. Muy bien chicos solo hay que ir un poco más a la derecha.-Dijo un seguro Kord.- ¡NO! Hay que ir a la izquierda, allá hay muchos guardias.-Añadió Pronto.-Aghh, Kord se que para un bromista como tú duele decirlo…. Pero hay que hacerle caso a Pronto, él es el rastreador aquí.- Dijo un serio Eli.- Ja, como la ves Troll, la banda prefiere al gran Pronto… ahora síganme.- Dijo un orgulloso topoide.

-Oigan chicos miren, el doctor Blakk está a punto de lanzar esa babosa al abismo.-Dijo Trixie.-¡Qué! Aaa no eso no lo permitiré.-dijo Eli.- ¡Eli que haces!.-Dijo una desesperada Trixie mientras veía como Eli se paraba del escondite y gritaba "¡Thaddius Blakk suelta esa babosa!" . Trixie solo se dio una palmada en la frente y todos se pararon con sus armas mientras se acercaban.

Una vez que estuvieron la banda Shane y el doctor Blakk frente a frente, cargaron sus armas de babosas y apuntaron.

.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Blakk?.- preguntó Eli.- la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí.-Respondió Blakk.- Yo pregunte primero.- Dijo un astuto Eli.-Soy malvado, no respeto quién lo hizo primero y quién no, pero te daré el gusto Shane, estoy haciendo mi ejercito de babosas transformadas.- Dijo Blakk con una mirada intensa.- No si nosotros lo evitamos.- dijo Eli muy seguro. Y después de esa frase empezaron a disparar babosas. Los secuaces del doctor Blakk solo usaban babosas convertidas, por lo que a la banda Shane le dificultaba derrotarlos. Pero unos minutos después, ya Eli estaba cansado, así que le tocaba usar a su mejor babosa.

-Ok Burpy, es hora de enseñarles a esos tipos quien eres.-Dijo Eli alentando a Burpy mientras lo ponía en el arma, Burpy solo respondió con un chillido y una gran sonrisa. Burpy fue disparado y transformado, se detuvo en el aire, extendió sus alas de llama hacia afuera y proyectó un muro de fuego.

.-¡Señor debemos salir de aquí!.- Dijo Twist desesperado.-¡Toma todas las babosas que puedas, vámonos de aquí!.-Ordeno Blakk a sus secuaces.

.-¡Eli! No podemos ver nada con esa barrera de fuego.-Dijo Trixie.-Tranquila yo lo arreglaré.- Dijo Eli, mientras tomaba a su babosa congeladora y ésta a su vez, apagaba el fuego.- Brrrr hace frío.- Dijo Kord abrigándose con sus brazos.-Bueno vamos chicos rescaten a todas las babosas que quedaron y libérenlas. La banda Shane hizo lo que su líder ordenó y empezaron a abrir todas las jaulas, dejando así a todas las babosas libres.-Hey pero aquí hay algunas jaulas con babosas convertidas.- Dijo Pronto muy seguro.-Mmmm tienes razón Pronto…. Doc es tu turno.- Dijo Eli mientras disparaba a Doc contra las babosas convertidas.

Todas las babosas escaparon hacia los bosques, excepto una. Eli reconoció inmediatamente a la babosa, era a la que Blakk casi lanza al precipicio y por la cual él se animó a rescatarlas. Ésta era solo de color lila, y con un remolino celeste brillante en el centro.-Hey amiga, ¿quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo?- Dijo Eli muy amablemente mientras extendía la mano hacia la babosa, ésta puso una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a la mano de Eli.

.-Mmmm creo que te voy a llamar…..¡Kreepy!-Dijo un entusiasmado Eli.-Emmm… Eli….¿Esa no es la babosa estropeada que casi mata el doctor Blakk?-Dijo un confundido Kord.-Oh... cierto, lo había olvidado….mmm….bueno la puedo usar como distracción en los combates, no hay problema.-Dijo Eli.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que esta babosa, como era estropeada al ser mezclada con agua oscura, genero un efecto de cambios en la babosa, es decir, por momentos se transformaba en malvada y luego se transformaba en normal otra vez.

Cuando Eli la puso en uno de los contenedores, las demás babosas la miraban entusiasmadas al tener una nueva compañera, ya adentro del contenedor, se transformó en malvada por unos 2 segundos y le rugió a las demás babosas. Burpy se asustó y quiso avisarle a Eli, pero cuando el escucho sus chillidos, Kreepy ya era normal otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa Burpy? Te noto preocupado, ¿Por qué chillabas tanto?-Dijo un confundido Eli mirándolo. Burpy solo siguió con unos chillidos y señalaba a Kreepy tratando de decirle lo que vió, pero fue en vano, pues al parecer, Eli entendió otra cosa.-¿Qué pasa con Kreepy Burpy?...aaaa, claro, tranquilo Burpy yo también estoy emocionado con nuestra nueva compañera.-Dijo Eli muy contento. Burpy solo reviro los ojos y dio un pequeño chillido.- Bueno chicos regresemos a la guarida.-Dijo Trixie contenta de haber rescatado a las babosas.-Me parece bien, vamos por nuestras mecabestias.- Dijo Eli.-Y una vez más, ¡yo!, el gran Pronto ayudó a la banda Shane a orientarse por el camino correcto y librarse de los secuaces de Blakk.-Dijo Pronto como siempre muy orgulloso.-Oigan ¿Qué les parece la revancha?, el primero en llegar a la guarida gana.-Dijo un entusiasmado Kord mientras conducía su mecabestia.-Me parece bien, y el que llega de último….¡pierde!-Añadió el topoide.-Noooo….. el que llega de último se gana un trofeo.-Dijo Kord de forma sarcástica.-Muy gracioso Kord… ya verás que el gran Pronto ganará.- Dijo el orgulloso topoide mientras alzaba el brazo.-Jajaja, claro, el trofeo de último lugar.- Se rió Kord.-Hey chicos ya no peleen, igual, el que ganará seré yo, otra vez.- Dijo Eli tomando velocidad.-No esta vez Shane, tu suerte se agotó, porque ahora ganaré yo. La banda corría a mucha velocidad y las babosas solo lo disfrutaban y se divertían, bueno casi, sin contar las aclamaciones del "Gran" topoide, pasaron muy bien el camino. Pero Burpy seguía preocupada por Kreepy, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decirle a Eli.

.-¡Ja ja!... ¡Bien!... adivina quién ganó Shane.- Dijo una victoriosa Trixie quién le ganó por mucho a Eli.-Uff… el camino de regreso se me hizo mas largo, quizá me ganaste porque me cansé en la pelea.- Dijo un cansado Eli sorprendido por su velocidad.- No me digas… jajaja, sin escusas Shane….uff a mi también se me hizo un poco mas largo.- Bueno voy a ver qué es lo que hace ésta babosa nueva, y no sé por qué pero hoy en especial me siento atraído por el aire libre…. Creo que iré a probarla afuera en el bosque…. Me buscan si necesitan algo,.- Dijo Eli mientras salía con sus babosas y su arma.-Adiós Eli, cuídate.-Dijo Pronto mientras se sentaba en su hamaca dispuesto a tomar y leer su libro. Kord lo veía leyendo muy tranquilo e intentaba reírse pero se tapaba la boca para no soltarla.-¿Qué te pasa Kord, porqué me miras con tanta gracia ¿No te gusta el nombre de mi libro?... pues para que sepas es muy caro y se trata de la familia topoi….-Jajajajajajajaajaja.-interrumpió Kord a Pronto, no pudo contener mas la risa.-¿Qué sucede Kord? Pregunto una curiosa Trixie al no saber que le causaba tanta risa.-Jjajajajajajajaja…jajaja…. Tres palabras: pegamento-ultra-fuerte.-¿Ehhhh?...¿Que tiene que ver el peg…?... un minuto… ¡Koord!.-Gritó un furioso Pronto tratando de salir de la sabana. Kord solo corrió riéndose.-Jajaja…ejemm….amm te traeré una tijera Pronto.- Intentaba contener la risa Trixie, pero fue entonces que recordó que las tenía Eli.-Emm ya vengo.- Dijo mientras salía a buscar a Eli.

Mientras tanto, Eli estaba caminando por el bosque buscando el lugar perfecto para probar a Kreepy.-Este es el lugar perfecto.-Dijo Eli al llegar a una zona abierta y muy espaciosa contra un muro de piedra.-Muy bien Kreepy, muéstrame lo que haces.-Dijo Eli mientras la disparaba hacia una seta gigante. La babosa no se transformó, como si fuese estropeada, y al caer se encontró con otra babosa estropeada que había cerca.-Mmm no se transformó, que raro creí que…. Un minuto ¿Qué hace con esa babosa?.-Dijo un preocupado Shane mientras se acercaba a verlas. La otra babosa estropeada le sacó la lengua a Kreepy, y ésta se enfadó y se transformó en malvada rugiéndole a la estropeada.- ¡Qué! Eres una babosa convertida…¿Pero cómo?...si hace unos minutos eras… eras…¡Normal!.-Dijo un confuso Eli mirando con temor, preocupación y a la vez con curiosidad a Kreepy.-Ok lo puedo arreglar, ven Kreepy te llevaré con Doc y listo.-Dijo Eli extendiendo con cuidado la mano para que subiera la babosa.- ¡Eli! Necesito la tijera.-Dijo Trixie después de buscarlo y al fin encontrarlo. Eli viró la cabeza a escucharla, y en un descuido…-¡Aaaaaaaa!-Gritó Shane adolorido.- ¡Eliiii! gritó Trixie…

Continuará…

Bueno subí el capítulo lo antes posible. Espero que les guste: 3…. Y gracias por sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3: La transformación

Holaaa…. Bueno aquí está mi capítulo, me atrase un poquito porque estuve algo ocupada (tarea de matemática -_-) pero igual….. Ojala les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D.

En el capítulo anterior:

_Eli viró la cabeza a escucharla, y en un descuido…-¡Aaaaaaaa!-Gritó Shane adolorido.-¡Eliiii! Gritó Trixie…_

**Chapter 3: La transformación**

-¡Eli! ¡Qué sucedió!- Dijo una preocupada Trixie mientras corría hacia Eli, quién estaba desmayado y a su lado, Kreepy transformado aun en malvado. Ésta babosa era de color negro, con un remolino azul fuerte y morado en el pecho.

-¡Una babosa convertida! ¿Qué hace aquí con Eli?-Se dijo a si misma Trixie muy confundida.

Al terminar Trixie de decir esta frase, Kreepy se transformó en normal otra vez.

-¡Kreepy!, eres tu.- Dijo una aún mas confundida Trixie al ver éste extraño cambio frente a sus ojos.

-Dime que pasó Kreepy.-Dijo Trixie esperando a que Kreepy le diera una explicación. Pero la babosa solo daba vueltas con ojos mareados, al parecer, la brusca transformación le generó confusión y mareo, ésta solo cayó exhausta dejando la pregunta de Trixie sin responder.

-Ok, no entiendo que está pasando, ¿Es que ahora todos se desmayan?-Dijo Trixie muy preocupada, entonces, vió a Burpy salir del contenedor de Eli.

-¡Burpy!¿Tú viste algo?.-Pregunto Trixie esperando que Burpy le pueda dar un a toda esa situación.

Burpy intentaba explicarle, pero solo chillaba y saltaba muy desesperado mientras corría en círculos intentando explicar a Trixie lo que sucedió, pero al parecer ella no comprendió mucho.

-¿Ehhh?... ¿Eli corrió en círculos y se mareó?...¡Aaaa! por eso se cayó y se desmayó.-Dijo una convencida Trixie relajándose un poco al ver que no era algo tan grave.

Burpy solos e dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza, tenía que pensar en una forma de decirle a Trixie lo que realmente pasó. Entonces movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda al igual que sus brazos, tratando de expresarle que eso no fue lo que le sucedió a Eli.

-¿Eso no fue lo que sucedió? Entonces que, dime Burpy.-Dijo Trixie muy desesperada.

Burpy tuvo una idea, así que miró a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo, y tomó una pequeña seta de tono azulado, le cortó el tronco y se la puso en la cabeza, entonces puso una cara de bacán y empezó a caminar como tal.

-Jajajajajaja…..si fuera lo que estoy pensando, diría que estas imitando muy bien a… ¡Eli!, ya entendí, como no puedes hablar, vas a imitar. Que listo Burpy, continua.- Dijo Trixie mirando con atención a los movimientos de la infierno para captar cada detalle y entender mejor.

Burpy asintió la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras sonreía y continuo con la explicación, Entonces tomó una pequeña piedra oscura y comenzó a señalar a Kreepy.

-Ok, ya entendí, la piedrita es Kreepy ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto la pelirroja.

Burpy sonrió nuevamente y prosiguió. Entonces comenzó a rugir y a comportarse muy feroz mientras señalaba a Kreepy, luego tomo unas flores de tono rojizo y anaranjado, arrancó los pétalos y se los puso en la cabeza produciendo chillidos de mujer y poniendo poses muy delicadas mientras pestañeaba dulcemente.

-Ok, ¿Y se supone que esa soy yo?.-Dijo Trixie algo sarcástica.

Burpy dio un chillido de afirmación, y entonces se mordió el brazo mientras señalaba a Kreepy, se puso la seta azul en la cabeza, y se desmayó.

-Ok, ok, déjame ver si entendí, me tratas de decir que cuándo yo llamé a Eli…..¿Kreepy le mordió el brazo?.- Dijo Trixie algo confundida.

Burpy empezó a reír y a producir pequeños chillidos mientras saltaba y afirmaba lo que dijo Trixie, por fin entendió, el pobre ya se había agotado de tanta actuación.

-Ésta babosa es muy rara, ¿Cómo es posible que se transforme en malvada de un momento a otro? Debemos analizarla, Bueno Burpy no podemos dejar a Eli aquí tirado, ayúdame a llevarlo a la guarida.- Dijo una seria Trixie, mientras intentaba cargarlo.

Trixie en el fondo se sentía muy mal, estaba desesperada y no sabía que le podía producir esta mordida, verlo desmayado le destrozaba el alma, y no poder ver sus brillantes ojos celestes la ponían peor.

-Esto es inútil, Eli es muy pesado, más de lo que parece. Burpy quédate vigilando a Eli, iré por ayuda. Dijo Trixie.

Al terminar esta frase salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la guarida. Corrió por unos cuantos minutos y cuando pudo divisar la guarida al fin, tuvo una sensación de alivio pero de desesperación a la vez.

-¡Kord, Pronto!.- Gritó la pelirroja ni bien llegando a la puerta.

-¡Aaaa!, que sucede.- Dijo un asustado Troll dejando caer sus herramientas debido al gritó que escuchó.

-¡Quién interrumpe el hermoso sueño de Pronto.- Dijo un furioso topoide mientras se ponía de pie.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, saquen sus mecabestias, Eli se desmayó, les explicaré en el camino.- Dijo Trixie mientras montaba y arrancaba con su mecabestia.

En el camino Trixie les explicó a los chicos todo lo que Burpy le imitó, y lo que alcanzó a ver. Además les explicó que vió como Kreepy se transformaba de malvada a normal.

-Esto debe ser obra de Blakk.- Expresó Kord muy seriamente.

-No lo sé, en este momento no sospecho de nadie, solo quiero que Eli se recupere nada más. Dijo Trixie muy preocupada.

Unos minutos después, llegaron al bosque y Trixie los guio hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Eli, custodiado por Burpy.

-Aquí está Eli, ponlo en la mecabestia Kord.- Ordenó Trixie.

Kord obedeció tal y como ella dijo. Al llegar a la guarida, dejaron a Eli tendido en la cama esperando que despertara.

-Kord, creo que deberíamos usar a Doc y curar Kreepy lo antes posible, no me imagino que podría hacernos.- Dijo una seria ojiverde mientras miraba a la extraña babosa.

-No, no la podemos transformar aún, voy a ponerla en un lugar seguro si quieres, primero tenemos que analizarla así tal vez descubramos lo efectos que su mordida tendrá en Eli cuando despierte.- Dijo Kord mientras tomaba a la convertida y la ponía en un contenedor de babosas.

-Empezaré ahora, si Eli despierta o cualquier novedad, por favor avísenme.- Dijo Kord.

Dicho esto Kord tomó el contenedor con Kreepy dentro y se dirigió a su taller y a las máquinas que tenía.

-Por favor Eli…. Despierta.- Pensó Trixie mientras lo miraba muy angustiada.

Habían pasado ya unos 25 minutos, casi media hora e Eli aún no despertaba. Kord mientras tanto, trataba de averiguar por qué la babosa se transformaba en malvada de vez en cuando y no lo era siempre como todas las demás babosas convertidas. Después de tanto ver a la babosa de pies a cabeza, Kord estaba ya exhausto, no sabía que más hacer, no le encontraba nada distinto a las demás. Entonces empezó a guardar sus herramientas mientras suspiraba, y cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, una de sus herramientas se le resbaló de la mano y cayó muy cerca de Kreepy, casi que la aplasta. Kord se asustó, pero el susto se transformó en intriga al ver como los ojos de la babosa cambiaban de lila que los tenía a rojo oscuro, y su cuerpo cambió también de color, agregando también unos largos colmillos. La babosa empezó a rugirle, entonces Kord tomó uno de los contenedores y antes de que diera otro rugido ya la había atrapado. Kord se sorprendió mucho, pero unos 2 minutos después se fue transformando poco a poco en normal, y siguió como si nada le hubiese pasado. Entonces Kord la sacó del contenedor y la puso en uno más fuerte por si escapara.

-¡Chicos! Encontré los efectos de la babosa.- Dijo Kord muy entusiasmado.

-Y que es….¡Dilo! no te quedes ahí parado.- Dijo un preocupado topoide mientras lo observaba.

-Pronto no seas grosero…..¡Ahora muévete Troll y dí lo que descubriste! Por favor, necesito saber algo.- Manifestó una desesperada Trixie.

-Ok, ok tranquilos chicos, si no me equivoco, la babosa es normal cuando está tranquila, pero cuándo la adrenalina aumenta, se transforma.-Afirmó un seguro Troll de las cavernas.

-Es decir, ¡Que Eli se transformará en malvado cada vez que se enoje!- Dijo una pelirroja muy desesperada como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-Hey hey, no dije eso, esos son los efectos en la babosa, no sabremos los de Eli hasta que despierte.

Después de esa conversación pasaron casi 30 minutos más de desesperación para Trixie sin que Eli despierte. Cada segundo que pasaba, lo miraba para captar el más mínimo movimiento, pero nunca se movió.

-¡Eli está despertando, Eli está despertandooo…!.- Grito un desesperado topoide mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Eli como si fuese un muerto reviviendo.

Los tres se pusieron de pie a ver si era verdad, y lo era. Eli apretó sus ojos y se retorcía en la cama mientras asentaba sus manos para sentarse, entonces poco a poco se abrieron sus ojos, estos estaban de su color normal, un celeste mas o menos oscuro.

-¡Eli!¡Despertaste!.- Dijo Trixie muy emocionada mientras se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Dime que sientes, que recuerdas, que te pasó….-Dijo Pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió?...arhhg….me duele la cabeza.- Dijo Eli casi dormido.

-Tranquilo, pronto te sentirás mejor.- Dijo Trixie acostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

-Necesitas descansar.- Dijo Kord mientras dejaba la habitación junto con los chicos.

-Aghhh, que fue lo que pasó.- Se quejó Eli.

Cuándo ya se había acostado, comenzó a sentirse muy mal y extraño, además no recordaba nada, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_El ambiente era muy fresco, perfecto para practicar, Eli tomaba cuidadosamente a Kreepy para descubrir su poder de ataque, mientras bajaba la mano para que esta babosa subiera, escuchó una voz familiar muy agradable que lo ponía muy contento, era la voz de la chica más hermosa de todo bajoterra, al instante reconoció que se trataba de su mejor amiga Trixie. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la dirección en que la dulce voz lo llamaba, y alcanzó a divisar el rostro de la pelirroja moviendo sus labios al compás de sus pestañeos tratando de decirle algo, en ese mismo momento sintió un dolor terrible en el brazo, apenas alcanzó a gritar, y antes de desmayarse, alcanzó a ver a una babosa negra con azul y morado de colmillos muy largos trepada en su mano, todo se puso nubloso, y concluyó perdiendo la conciencia con los gritos desesperados de la ojiverde mientras se acercaba, y a su vez, todo se puso negro._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Eli abrió los ojos bruscamente, y vió el ambiente mas oscuro, ya era de tarde, se había quedado dormido desde que despertó de su desmayo.

-Mmmm…ahora que ya recuerdo…..esa babosa no era Kreepy, por que la que me mordió era negra…. Quizá cuando me descuidé salió de los arbustos y fue entonces cuando me atacó.

Eli se sentía con fuerzas, quizá mas que antes, creyó estar normal otra vez y bajo por las escaleras.

-¡Eli!...¿Te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto Trixie mientras se acercaba.

-Si, Trixie, gracias…. Por ayudarme y por preocuparte.- Dijo el peli azul muy agradecido.

-De nada Eli, Kord y Pronto ayudaron también, yo sola no pude cargarte hasta la guarida.- Dijo Trixie.

-Lo sé, y gracias a ustedes también chicos, no sé qué me hubiera pasado sin ustedes.- Agradeció Eli.

-Siempre te apoyaremos en todo Shane, ¡Que gusto me da que estés mejor!.- Dijo un entusiasmado Kord mientras también se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo de Troll.

-Emmm….Ko...rd…ejem….me estas….-Intentó decir Eli sin poder hablar mucho.

-Ohh, lamento casi ahorcarte, pero no me pude contener.- Se justificó Kord sonriendo.

-Ufffff…Tranquilo te entiendo.- Suspiró Shane.

-Por cierto Trix….¿Para qué me habías llamado?- Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno es que necesitaba las tijeras, pero ya no, ya usaron una navaja que había en las herramientas de Kord. Sucedió que Kord le puso pegamento a la hamaca de Pronto y….

-¡Pronto también te extrañó mucho! en estas largas…...¿Creo que 6 horas?.-Dijo el topoide interrumpiendo a Trixie e intentando evadir el tema mientras miraba a Kord y se acercaba a darle también un gran abrazo a Eli.

-Jajaja, yo también me siento muy bien al regresar, pero….. mas que nada, bajé porque no se si lo soñé, pero recordé algo de antes de desmayarme.- Dijo Eli.

-Dinos, cualquier detalle servirá, además ya sabemos lo que pasó,¿ Verdad Trixie?.- Dijo Kord mientras la observaba.

-Si, por favor confírmame lo que creo que paso si lo recuerdas….Burpy me dijo, bueno mas bien me imitó muy bien por cierto, que cuándo yo te fui a buscar y te llamé, te descuidaste y Kreepy te mordió. Dime…¿Eso es lo que pasó?.- Pregunto Trixie.

-¡Si! Es como si me hubieras leído la mente Trix, cuándo recién desperté no recordaba nada, pero poco a poco se fue despajando mi mente y eso es justo lo que recordé. Pero…. No fue Kreepy, era otra babosa, recuerdo que era negra con un poco de azul.- Explicó Eli.

-En realidad, yo también estoy asombrada por lo que diré pero….., vi a Kreepy transformándose de malvada a normal, quizá te mordió mientras era malvada.- Aclaro Trixie.

-¿Qué, transformarse de malvada a normal? Trix no es por nada…jajaja…. Pero creo que estás peor que yo.- Rio Eli.

-En realidad Eli…..Temo que Trixie tiene razón. Analicé a la babosa, y descubrí que cuando está tranquila actúa normal, pero cuando se molesta o inquieta, se transforma en malvada, y queríamos saber que efectos tendrá en ti, no sabemos si es algo grave o no lo de la mordida.- Dijo Kord en tono muy sabio.

-¿Puede ser grave?... quiere decir que Eli se puede... se puede…. Ay mamá.- Alcanzó a decir el exagerado topoide casi desmayándose y cayendo en los brazos de Kord.

-¡Eli! Si ves un túnel negro…..¡No te acerques a la luz!.- Se desesperaba Pronto.

-Tranquilo Pronto, no creo que sea para tanto.- Intentó calmarlo Trixie.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?.- Preguntó Pronto mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno…. Solo siento un ligero dolor de estómago, se siente muy raro, es como si se me revolviera un poco.- Expresó Shane.

-¡Dolor de estómago! No Eli, por favor no te mueras, sé que soy el más inteligente de la banda …..¡Pero sin mi líder no podré continuar!

-Pronto ve a descansar, lo necesitas.- Dijo Kord mientras se lo llevaba para la cama.

-Pero y si Eli se desmaya…..-Dijo el topoide.

-Tranquilo te avisaremos si pasa…. Y para tranquilizarte te daré un entretenido libro de bolsos y pañuelos para combinar.- Calmaba Kord al topoide mientras subía las escaleras.

Eli y Trixie quedaron solos en la sala.

-Pronto se quedó pegado a la hamaca ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Eli sonriendo.

- Eres un adivino, debiste ver su cara, pero no le digas que te dije.- Aclaró la ojiverde.

-¿Decirle? Jajaja tranquila, será nuestro secreto. ¿Quieres ver televisión?. Preguntó el peliazul.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Trixie mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Ambos iban a sentarse, pero en un descuido Eli Tropezó con el pie de Trixie y ambos cayeron al sofá, Trixie encima de Eli. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y cada vez se acercaban más, y entonces…..

-Eli Shane, dame tus babosas por las buenas o te las quitaré por las malas.- Dijo Diablos Nachos después de haber dañado la puerta y entrado a la guarida.

Eli y Trixie se levantaron inmediatamente y tomaron sus armas.

-Quién interrumpe la siesta de Pronto.- Dijo el furioso topoide bajando las escaleras junto con Kord y su revista de bolsos y pañuelos combinados.

-¡Nachos!.- Dijo un sorprendido Troll de las cavernas mientras tomaba su arma.

Diablos Nachos empezó a disparar destruyendo la guarida.

-Chicos debemos salir o Nachos destruirá la guarida.- Dijo Pronto corriendo hacia la puerta.

Todos lo siguieron incluyendo Nachos.

Comenzaron a pelear con distintas babosas, como de costumbre, Diablos Nachos solo cargaba babosas transformadas por lo que era un poco complicada la pelea para la banda Shane.

Nachos lanzó una electroshock transformada que casi le da a Kord, éste le devolvió el movimiento con una babosa carnero.

-Divídanse, así podremos dispararle a Nachos desde muchos puntos y él solo le podrá disparar a uno. –Dijo Trixie.

Todos hicieron lo que ella dijo, pero cuando Trixie se escondió detrás de una roca, al girar, detrás de ella estaba Nachos apuntándole con una bengala transformada.

-Despídete niña.- Dijo Nachos apuntándole y apunto de disparar.

-¡Trixie!...

Bueno, esa fue mi historia, habrán notado que como soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, mis primeros capítulos fueron algo cortos (muy cortos .-.) así que empezaré a hacer los chapters más largos (desde este c:). Y gracias -Karencitafrost300-, por el consejo de los diálogos ;) me sirvió mucho.

Bueno (como siempre c: ) espero sus comentarios… Besooss.

(PD: adoro usar estos paréntesis (habrán notado que los uso mucho))


	4. Chapter 4: La pelea

Holaaa, ya volví, perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero estuve ocupadita (esta vez tarea de lengua -_-) pero bueeeno…. aquí está mi historia, y muchas gracias por sus reviews :) , espero que les guste.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Despídete niña.- Dijo Nachos apuntándole y a punto de disparar_

_-¡Trixie!..._

**Chapter 4: La pelea**

-¡Trixie!.- Alcanzó a gritar Eli muy angustiado, se sentía muy inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, y no sabía si Nachos dispararía o no. Sus desesperados gritos no paraban y eran cada vez más fuertes.

El ambiente en ese momento era tensión total, Trixie estaba a punto de ser eliminada por el secuas de Blakk.

Por su lado, Diablos Nachos se sentía invencible, la banda de Shane le estaba suplicando a gritos que no atacará a su compañera y él se reía malévolamente de esta situación mientras miraba a Trixie con ojos mortales.

Kord y Pronto eran los que más lejos estaban, eso quiere decir que sus posibilidades de ayudar a Trixie eran prácticamente nulas.

-¡Nachos déjala por favor!...¡Esto no es necesario!.- Pudo gritar Kord casi en lágrimas.

Pronto no podía ni hablar, se sentía terrible, apenas podía suplicar casi sin voz y llorando desconsoladamente.

Eli se sentía devastado, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta con el cuál luchaba para seguir gritando. Le desgarraba el alma ver al amor de su vida en manos de Nachos.

Eli empezó a correr, cada vez más, más y aún más rápido tratando de tener una esperanza de rescatarla. Por cada segundo que corría, se cansaba un poco más, y por cada poco de cansancio recobraba las fuerzas para llegar hasta ella.

Trixie por su parte solo lloraba y suplicaba por su vida. Incluso le pasó por su mente que eran sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Nachos….. po-or favor,…. No lo hagas.- Suplicaba Trixie tartamudeando y en lágrimas.

Trixie suspiró y cerró los ojos….

_FLASH BACK_

_Trixie salió a pasear como de costumbre con su mecabestia, pasando por los frescos caminos de Bajoterra, rodeados de hermosas flores de colores vivos. Fue entonces cuando oyó por primera vez a su mejor amigo, en ese momento sin saber que lo sería. Trixie creyó que se trataba de un pequeño duelo, y al ver que un hombre de aspecto inconfiable apuntándole al aún desconocido peliazul y éste indefenso, disparó una babosa aracnide que con su telaraña envolvió al sujeto dejando libre al chico de ojos celestes que se levantaba. Él desconocido muchacho agradeció el tiro a un tal Pronto, más ella respondió con que no sabía quién era Pronto y que no le agradeciera por salvarlo, aclarando que ese era un lugar muy peligroso. Al terminar esa frase, Trixie desapareció y siguió su camino con su mecabestia._

_Por su mente pasaron todas, y cada una de las aventuras, locuras e innumerables batallas que vivió con la banda y con su líder….._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Todos éstos recuerdos, pasaron por su mente en menos de 5 segundos.

-Eli…- Susurró Trixie en tono muy bajo y sentimental.

Mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, Trixie abrió lentamente los ojos….

Y ¡bang!... se oyó un disparo de babosa.

-¡Trixie! ¡Nooooo!.- Gritaron Kord y Pronto al unísono mientras corrían hacia su amiga. Pero pararon al ver que el disparo que oyeron no fue de Nachos.

Sorprendentemente, Eli se acercó lo suficiente como para disparar a Hielo, su babosa congeladora, quién hizo un muro de hielo entre Diablos Nachos y Trixie.

Pero Nachos al ver lo sucedido disparó muy furioso a su bengala transformada, destruyendo el muro de hielo el cuál cayó sobre Trixie.

-¡Trixie!.- Gritó Eli corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Alto! Primero hay que detener a Nachos, o nunca podremos sacar a Trixie de ahí, y hay que hacerlo ya.- Lo detuvo un decidido Kord mientras tomaba a Pronto con su otro brazo.

-Tienes razón Kord… Pronto… empieza a excavar.- Ordenó el peliazul.

-A la orden Eli.- Dijo el topoide empezando a rescatar Trixie.

-Ahora verás Diablos Nachos… .¡Burpy acábalo!.-Dijo Eli disparando a su babosa infierno, quién rodeó a Nachos de fuego, obligándolo a huir.

-¡Muy bien Burpy! Sabía que lo lograrías.- Dijo Shane guardando a su babosa en su contenedor.

- Bien chicos…¡Ahora vengan por Trixie!.- Gritó Pronto mientras excavaba.

Kord e Eli corrieron a ayudar a Pronto. Minutos después de buscarla entre la nieve (El muro de hielo que se hizo nieve por la mezcla del fuego de la bengala)….

-¡Chicos la encontré! Ayúdenme a sacarla.- Avisó Pronto mientras quitaba la nieve del rostro de Trixie.

-¡Sigue viva!.- Afirmó Eli muy contento tomando su helado cuerpo de la nieve pero sintiendo aún su respiración.

-Que bien.- Festejaron Kord y Pronto al unísono, mientras sonreían.

-Hay que ir al refugio de prisa, Eli, dame a Trixie, la llevaré en mi mecabestia debemos irnos ya.- Dijo Kord caminando hacia ellas.

-¡Enseguida Kord!…..tranquila Trixie, todo estará bien…..te lo prometo.- Susurró Eli mientras dejaba a Trixie en los brazos de Kord.

En el camino, Eli no podía dejar de pensar en Trixie, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, ¿Se mejorará? ¿Será grave? ¿Y si además del hielo también la atacó la babosa bengala?

-¡Eli! Qué estás haciendo, ¿En qué estás pensando?- Gritó Kord agarrando al peliazul a punto de caer.

Eli estaba tan concentrado en Trixie que se estaba desviando del camino y case cae por una bajada.

-¡Qué! Ahh…. Lo lamento Kord, yo estaba…..emmm…bueno… aghhh, olvídalo solo me desvié.- Dijo Eli, se veía tan confundido que no estaba seguro ni de lo que decía.

Al llegar a la guarida, el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro, pero iluminado a la vez por las estrellas. Kord llevó a Trixie casi inconsciente a su cama para que descanse mientras Pronto traía sábanas y colchas. Trixie había empezado a despertar y estaba temblando del frío mientras Pronto la abrigaba.

-Trixie, despertaste…¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo Pronto algo desesperado.

-¿Chicos?...¿Qué sucedió?¿Dónde estoy?...¿Dónde está Eli?- Dijo Trixie muy confundida.

-Tranquila, estás aquí en el refugio, estás a salvo.- Trataba de calmarla Kord.

-¡Trixie!¡Estas bien!- Dijo Eli muy emocionado entrando a la habitación después de traer un chocolate caliente. El peliazul se acercó a abrazarla.

-Eli….- Dijo Trixie devolviéndole el abrazo.

Trixie se sentía muy débil y además tenía mucho frío, su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...no recuerdo nada- Preguntó la pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.

-Te lo explicaremos todo…. Pero mañana, ahora debes descansar.- Dijo Kord levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Trixie.- Dijo Pronto acompañando al troll.

-Descansa Trix…. Te veré mañana.- Dijo Eli muy despacio terminando de arropar a Trixie. Después de eso, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y apagó la luz mientras salía de la habitación.

La banda se fue también a sus habitaciones a dormir. Eli se acomodaba en su cama mientras sus babosas lo hacían igual. El peliazul puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza mientras miraba el techo y suspiró.

-Trixie…..-Susurró Shane de manera muy sentimental.

Al terminar ésta palabra, se viró y se terminó de arropar.

-Descansen babosas….-Dijo Eli mientras cerraba los ojos, y en menos de 5 minutos, quedó dormido. Pero al parecer no durmió muy bien….

_En su pesadilla…_

_-¡Elii!¡Ayúdame!.- Gritaba Trixie amarrada mientras Diablos Nachos le apuntaba con su bengala transformada._

_Eli corría hacia Trixie mientras tomaba a Burpy y la ponía en su lanzadora._

_-¡Déjala Nachos!-Gritó Eli a unos cuatro metros de él mientras le apuntaba._

_-Jajajaja tú y quienes más me van a detener.- Dijo Nachos de forma muy malvada._

_-Yo no, Burpy sí.- Dijo Eli disparando a Burpy._

_Eli se abrumó al ver que al ser disparada, Burpy, se hizo malvada. Ésta babosa se transformó, voló hacia donde Eli la disparó, y como un boomerang regresó hacia él._

_-¡Aaaaaa!-Gritó Shane al ver a Burpy volando hacia él envuelto en llamas. _

_Cuándo Burpy lo alcanzó, Eli cayó con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose. Entonces todo se tornó silencioso, no se oía absolutamente nada a excepción de los desesperados gritos de Trixie pero más suaves, como si cada segundo fueran más y más bajos hasta que todo quedó en silencio total._

_Al abrir los ojos Eli estaba encerrado en un contenedor de babosas de su tamaño, y enfrente de él Twist y Nachos tomando a Trixie, quién estaba amarrada y con una venda en la boca, de cada lado a punto de lanzarla al vacío. Entre los dos secuaces, apareció Blakk con Burpy ya transformada en su hombro izquierdo, mientras ésta le rugía._

_-¿Tus últimas palabras hacia Trixie Shane?-Dijo Blakk tomando a Trixie._

_-¡Déjala Blakk!¡Déjala en paz!-Gritaba Eli golpeando el contenedor con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Bueno, despídete de ella.- Dijo El doctor Blakk en tono malvado, y la empujó._

_-¡Nooooooo, Trixieee!- Gritaba Eli mientras Blakk y sus secuaces se reían macabramente._

_Entonces Nachos y twist desaparecieron y solo quedó el doctor Blakk, quién iba creciendo cada vez más, hasta el punto en que él tomó a Eli del contenedor como si fuese una babosa._

_-Una vez más, ¡Vencí a un Shane!.- Dijo Blakk, y apenas lo terminó de pronunciar, lo lanzó al vacío el cuál se había transformado en un río de lava._

_Eli gritaba el nombre de su amada mientras caía al profundo agujero. Blakk reía victoriosamente, y a medida que Eli iba cayendo se difuminaba todo y se veía más oscuro hasta que vio solo negro en su totalidad._

_Fin de su pesadilla…_

-¡Trixie!.- Dijo Eli levantándose bruscamente.

Sus babosas se asustaron y dieron pequeños chillidos.

-Lo siento amigas, tuve una pesadilla.- Dijo Eli disculpándose con sus babosas por haberlas despertado.

Aún era de noche, así que Eli cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir algo abrumado.

-¡El desayuno está servido!-Gritó un topoide mientras hacía sonar unos platos.

Eli fue despertado por éste ruido y por un delicioso aroma que provenía de abajo del refugio.

Ya era de día, así que Eli se levantó, se cambió de ropa y bajó a desayunar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, alcanzó a divisar una cabellera roja y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a ver si era quién él estaba pensando, y lo era. Trixie estaba sentada en la mesa con Kord y Pronto tomando el desayuno.

-¡Trixie! Qué rápido te recuperaste ¿Estás bien?...digo…ya sabes… por lo de ayer...aunque ahora que recuerdo te íbamos a contar hoy día.-Dijo Eli.

-Tranquilo Eli, ya le explicamos todo.- Dijo Kord.

-Incluso como el magnífico Pronto la sacó de la nieve.- Se aclamaba el orgulloso topoide.

-Chicos déjenme a solas con Eli.- Dijo una seria Trixie mirando a Kord y a Pronto.

-Ehhh… claro supongo por qué no.- Dijo Kord muy contento.

-¡Qué! Yo preparé éste desayuno ¿Y ahora me votan? Claro que…..- Dijo un furioso Pronto al ser interrumpido por Kord, quién le tapó la boca y lo llevó con su brazo derecho.

-Quiso decir claro que sí.- Completó Kord la frase incompleta del topoide.

Kord salió del refugio y se llevó consigo a Pronto, quién luchaba por soltarse.

-Quédate quieto Pronto…¿No te das cuenta que es el momento perfecto para que se digan lo que sienten? Es obvio.- Dijo Kord soltando a Pronto.

-Aaaghhh….noo…vuelvas a hacer eso, pero ahora que lo dices… ¡Tienes razón! Por fin…..ayy, snif, nuestros niños están creciendo.-Dijo Pronto mientras pestañeaba muy rápido y en forma muy sentimental.

-Ammm…ok….eso fue raro.- Dijo Kord mientras lo miraba sarcásticamente.

Mientras en el refugio….

-No tienes que agradecerme Trix, solo fue….

-¿Agradecerte? Mira Eli por tu culpa casi me muero.- Interrumpió Trixie al ojiazul seriamente.

-¿Qué, de que hablas? ¡Yo te salvé la vida!.- Dijo Eli muy confundido.

-¡Pudiste haber lanzado a cualquier babosa Shane, pudiste lanzar a Burpy para que rodee a Nachos y así se valla, o pudiste haber lanzado a tu babosa jabonosa para que atrape a Nachos también…Pero noooo…..Eres tan listo que lanzaste a hielo, si tú sabías que Nachos tenía una bengala, supongo que por tu diminuto cerebro debió pasar la idea de que eso pasaría si lanzabas una congeladora!-Gritó Trixie muy enojada.

-¡Pero te salvé la vida!

-¡Ya sé que me salvaste la vida!- Gritó Trixie.

Trixie se estaba pasando un poco, pero sus intenciones no eran culparlo, quería darle las gracias de una forma emotiva, es decir, después de decirle todas esas cosas y de que él le dijera que le salvó la vida indignado, ella poder decir algo como: "¡Y por eso quiero agradecerte!" y darle un gran abrazo, incluso tenía planeado decirle lo que siente por él, pero aún no se atrevía, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Hasta que se decidió de una vez por todas, cuándo Eli le dijera algo como "Por qué me está culpando" o algo por el estilo, le diría todo lo que siente por él. Este era su momento, sentía que si no se lo decía ahora, no se lo diría nunca.

-¡Entonces por qué me reclamas!.- Gritó Shane desesperado.

Eli se sentía raro, involuntariamente estaba cambiando, dentro de él sucedían cambios y alteraciones. Sintió una pequeña corriente desde los pies y al llegar a la cabeza cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en su frente, como se le doliera la cabeza. La adrenalina era cada vez más intensa.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa?.- Dijo Trixie preocupada al verlo así.

Eli abrió los ojos, y como un remolino se fueron tornando rojo cobrizo con finos bordes azules.

-¡Pasa que no se puede hacer nada contigo sin que te enojes! .- Le gritó Eli mientras la tomaba bruscamente de los brazos.

-No estoy enojada, déjame terminar, y suéltame que me lastimas.-Dijo una preocupada Trixie tratando de soltarse.

-¡Para qué! ¿¡Para que me sigas reclamando?! ¡Pues no!.- Gritó Eli, entonces tomó a Trixie y lanzó al sofá con mucha fuerza.

-¡Aaaa! ¡Quién eres!-Gritó Trixie muy asustada y en lágrimas.

Eli estaba cansado de tanto gritar y poco a poco ponía una expresión de lamento mientras observaba a Trixie llorando. Se miró las manos.

-Que hice….-Susurró Eli en tono muy bajo, corrió hasta la ventana y saltó.

-¡Qué paso por que los gritos!- Dijo Pronto muy preocupado cuándo entró bruscamente a la guarida.

-¡Trixie! Que te pasó ¿Dónde está Eli?.- Pregunto Kord desesperado socorriendo a Trixie.

-Se fue, escapó.- Decía en lágrimas la pelirroja.

-Kord fue a la ventana y alcanzó a divisar a Eli corriendo ya muy lejos de la guarida.

-¡Eliiiiiiiiii!...

Continuara…

Bueno esa fue mi historia (bueno mi Chapter) y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora….

Pero bueno espero sus comentarios :) Besooooos.


	5. Chapter 5: Fuera de control

Holaaa :D…. Bueno menos charla y más lectura :P..…. ahora si los dejo con mi Chapter, disfrútenlo.

Y gracias por sus reviews :3.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Kord fue a la ventana y alcanzó a divisar a Eli corriendo ya muy lejos de la guarida._

_-¡Eliiiiiiiiii!..._

**Chapter 5: Fuera de control**

-¡Eliiiiiiii regresa!- Gritó en vano un desesperado Troll mientras veía a su líder alejándose cada vez más del refugio hasta que ya no lo divisó más.

Kord se volteó muy confundido hacia Trixie para socorrerla.

-Trixie qué te pasó ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el Troll mientras levantaba a Trixie con cuidado del sofá.

Trixie se asentó con su mano izquierda para levantarse.

-¡Ouchh!- Gritó Trixie adolorida.

-¡Qué sucedió!.- Dijo un alarmado topoide.

-Es mi muñeca, me duele mucho, no la puedo afirmar.- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo muecas de ligero dolor.

-Déjame verla.- Dijo Kord mientras tomaba suavemente su muñeca y la revisaba.

-Mmmm…...tranquila, es solo una pequeña torcedura o quizá fractura, solo hay que vendarla y en unos dos días estarás mejor.- Dijo Kord muy seguro.

-Ammmm, claro gracias…..pero…..¿Cómo sabes eso?.-Pregunto Trixie algo asombrada.

-Jajaja ¿Enserio? No es necesario ser doctor profesional para saber que tu muñeca está rota, se nota, además creo que todo el mundo sabe que hay que vendarla.- Dijo Kord algo gracioso.

-Jajaja, tienes razón "doctor profesional" lo siento, solo estoy…algo abrumada con todo esto de…..¡Eli! cierto debemos buscarlo.- Dijo Trixie muy apurada mientras se levantaba del sofá pero esta vez con la mano derecha.

-Hey, hey, hey, primero debemos vendar esa muñeca, y rápido.- Dijo Pronto.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido para buscar a Eli.- Dijo Trixie muy apurada.

Kord llevó a Trixie a su pequeño taller y empezó a buscar muy apresuradamente debajo de unas cajas viejas hasta hallar un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios con una cruz roja en el centro.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? , creí que iban a… bueno, a charlar.-Pregunto el Troll mientras sacaba unas vendas del botiquín y las rodeaba cuidadosamente por la muñeca de la pelirroja.

-Fue muy raro, aún no lo comprendo, estábamos charlando sobre que él me salvó la vida, y entonces se enojó.- Dijo una preocupada Trixie recordando lo sucedido.

-¿Y no sabes por qué se enojó?.- Preguntó Kord ya casi terminando de vendarle la mano.

-Bueeeno…

-Trixie… que le dijiste.- Interrumpió Pronto a Trixie mirándola con ojos de culpable.

-Ahhh, quise darle las gracias de una forma….emotiva.- Dijo Trixie algo arrepentida.

-¡Te le declaraste!.- Dijo Pronto muy emocionado.

-¡Qué! ¡Noooo! De que hablas Pronto.- Dijo Trixie algo furiosa.

-De nada, sigue hablando.- Dijo Kord mientras callaba al bocón topoide.

-Bueno…creo que le dije muchas cosas feas….arghhh…..me siento tan mal no debí hacer eso, el punto es que cuando ya estaba a punto de decl.… e-es decir…. De agradecerle, se puso muy furioso y empezó a gritarme, luego me lanzó al sofá…..fue horrible.- Dijo Trixie casi a punto de llorar.

-Mmmm que raro.- Dijo Pronto.

-Muy raro….. un minuto…..¡Claro! ¡Trixie! ¿No notaste nada raro además de su fuerza para romperte la muñeca, y ahora que lo pienso para lanzarse por la ventana?.- Pregunto un preocupado Troll de las cavernas.

-Yo no noté nada rar….espera….¡Sus ojos!- Dijo una alarmada ojiverde.

-Ja, lo sabía ¿Le cambió el color verdad?- Pregunto Kord.

-¡Sí! A un rojo oscuro, casi como café, pero….¿Por qué, y por qué estás tan seguro?.- Dijo Trixie muy confundida.

-Una palabra, Kreepy.- Dijo el Troll muy seguro.

-¡Claro! Vamos debemos buscar a Eli ya, no sabemos que otros efectos haya tenido esa babosa en él. Iré por sus babosas.…aaa y Pronto ve por Kreepy, algo me dice que la necesitaremos.

-¡A la orden!...no, un momento… yo soy el rey, yo debería dar las ordenes, siempre lo hacía, recuerdo que cuando era joven…

-¡Pronto!- Interrumpieron al unísono Trixie y Kord al orgulloso topoide.

-¡Ok ok! Ya entendí.- Dijo el "rey" topoide caminando hacia las babosas.

Cuando ya todas las babosas estaban listas, incluidas a Kreepy en su contenedor especial, la banda de Shane tomó sus mecabestias y se puso en marcha. Primero fueron al bosque, pasaron por todos y cada uno de los sectores, buscaron tanto que demoraron casi tres horas y media en revisar el bosque entero una y otra y otra vez. Luego se fueron a las cavernas más cercanas sin encontrar ni rastro de Eli.

El cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer, y por supuesto también empezó a correr algo de viento.

-Chicos ya deberíamos volver al refugio, ya estoy comenzando a temblar.-Dijo Kord algo friolento.

-Brrrrrrr…..o-opino lo mismo.- Dijo Pronto tartamudeando y temblando del frío exagerada y dramáticamente.

-Aún no, no hemos buscado por todos lados, aún faltan unas pequeñas cavernas creo que si seguimos buscando …

-Trixie, debemos descansar, es Eli Shane seguro estará bien.- Dijo Kord tomando el hombro de Trixie y tratando de calmarla.

-El Troll tiene razón, además necesito mi siesta embellecedora, éste rostro real no se mantiene solo ¿Saben?.- Dijo Pronto muy orgulloso acercándose a su mecabestia.

Trixie dio un suspiro muy fuerte, y asintió dándoles la razón con una expresión algo deprimida.

-Está bien, vamos a casa.- Dijo Trixie en tono triste mientras montaba su mecabestia.

-Tranquilos, seguro lo encontraremos, ya que tienen al gran Pronto como rastreador y guía.- Dijo el topoide.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa…...- Dijo Kord en tono preocupado y sarcástico a la vez.

El topoide hizo una cara de enojado mientras se subía a su meca, pero no se concentró por mirar al Troll y se resbaló.

-Jajajaja fíjate por donde pones tus pies.- Dijo Kord muerto de la risa tratando de calmarse.

Pronto no hizo ningún comentario, solo continuó montándose en su mecabestia.

Trixie por otro lado no se reía con nada, se sentía muy mal.

Kord y Pronto se pusieron en marcha. Trixie se atrasó por unos segundos y miró al cielo mientras suspiraba, luego bajó la mirada de forma deprimida y alcanzó a los chicos. Cuando llegaron a la guarida Kord fue directo a su habitación, igual que Pronto quién estaba rendido del cansancio y ansioso de tomar su siesta "embellecedora".

Trixie se acostó en su cama y se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, se sentía de lo peor, se desesperaba al saber que Eli no estaba con ella, y pensar en donde estará…..

-Te extraño….-Susurró la pelirroja en tono muy bajo mientras soltó una pequeña lágrima que surgió desde su alma y cayó por sus ojos verdes, bajando por su mejilla.

Burpy la escuchó y sin pensarlo si quiera una vez supo de quién se trataba. La babosa se arrecostó a la almohada y le dio un mini abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos mientras limpiaba su lágrima.

-Awww…..gracias Burpy, eres una gran babosa.- Susurró Trixie mientras arropaba la arropaba, pues era una noche fría.

Burpy solo respondió con un pequeño chillido, cerró los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.

Trixie siguió pensativa por unos minutos más hasta que el sueño le ganó, bostezó y cerró los ojos.

-Descansa Eli…..- Pensó Trixie en su mente antes de quedar completamente dormida.

Horas después Trixie sintió una claridad que la forzaba a abrir los ojos, y un desagradable olor a taparse la nariz. Ya era de día, Trixie se levantó, se arregló y bajó a la mesa.

-¿Qué es ese olor?.- Dijo Trixie algo asqueada.

-Aaa, hablas del "delicioso" desayudo de Pronto.- Dijo Kord con cara sarcástica y haciendo comillas en el aire.

Pronto estaba comiendo con ansias un platillo algo extraño.

-¿Pronto qué es eso?.- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se servía su desayuno.

-Bueno, es una receta especial de mi bisabuela topoide, es un escorpión tostado en salsa de araña africana con ensalada de escarabajos dorados, un desayuno nutritivo…¡Y delicioso!.- Dijo Pronto mientras comía su "exquisitez" de platillo.

Trixie hizo cara de asco y alejó su desayuno de la mesa.

-Ok…..ya no tengo apetito, iré a ver televisión.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie.

-Igualmente.- Siguió Kord a la ojiverde.

-Allá ustedes…..si quieren vayan a ver televisión…..¡No saben de lo que se pierden!.- Dijo el topoide .

-Ohhhh y créeme, tampoco queremos saberlo.- Manifestó el Kord.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo mi querido Troll.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras encendía la televisión.

"…_Y así fue como lograron escapar. En otras noticias, grandes destrucciones fueron registradas en el bosque muerto, árboles semi rotos y madrigueras de babosas destruidas por todos lados fueron los resultados de éste acontecimiento, pobladores cercanos creen que debió ser un animal salvaje, y manifestaron estar preocupados por la situación. Sin embargo se halló una pisada de zapato cerca de una pequeña caverna, por lo que se cuestiona la hipótesis del animal salvaje (Se mostró la imagen de la huella)…_

-Chicos ustedes están pensando lo mismo que yo.- Dijo Kord entusiasmado.

-¡Ya sé! En la nueva moda, un bolso turquesa con bordes azul marino y motas lilas con un llavero multiusos.- Dijo Pronto muy entusiasmado.

-No Pronto, que esa puede ser la huella de Eli.- Dijo Trixie mirando a Kord.

-¡Qué! Por favor chicos no estarán hablando enserio, todas las pisadas son iguales.-Dijo el topoide con mirada seria.

-No, en realidad creo que ví lo mismo que tú Trixie.- Afirmó el Troll.

-Creo que si amigo, fíjate bien Pronto, esa es la insignia de Eli.- Dijo la pelirroja acercando la imagen de la pisada mostrando una estrella con una S en su interior.

-Osea que no pensaron en los bolsos y en…...aww….yo creí que….-Dijo un decepcionado Pronto volviendo a su comida.

"…_ante ésta posibilidad, los moradores del sector piensan tomar medidas de protección en caso de emergencias._

_Soy Cley Brusse informando desde el bosque muerto._

_Bajonews._

_(Música de fondo)_

_Hola amigos y bienvenidos al mundo de la farándula aquí_ _en "Bab__**OSADAS**__",hoy haremos un programa especial dedicado a la nueva moda que está consumiendo a bajoterra, el innovador diseño de Sasha tly, los bolsos turquesa con bordes azul marino y motas lilas con llaveros multiusos…"_

-¡Oye!¡Por qué apagaste el televisor!.- Dijo Pronto indignado.

-Debemos buscar a Eli ¡Y ya! Así que toma tu mecabestia y vámonos.-Ordenó Trixie.

-Pero….y el bolso…. Y reportaje…..y…. Aaaaaa.- Se desesperaba el topoide tomando su mecabestia.

La banda se puso en marcha hacia el bosque muerto con esperanzas de encontrarse con su líder.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento, en algún lugar del bosque muerto, un chico de cabello tono azulado aproximadamente de unos 15 años se encontraba lamentándose por alguna razón desconocida.

**MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK…..**

-Twist, ven aquí.- Dijo como siempre en tono maléfico el doctor Blakk.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó un chico rubio casi de la edad de Eli acercándose hacia el doctor.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo veo?- Dijo Blakk mostrándole el acercamiento de una foto.

-Claro que sí, es la insignia de la banda Shane, ¿Qué con eso?-Preguntó el joven aprendiz muy confundido.

-Bueno, ésta pisada salió en "BajoNews" ésta mañana, y creo que el reportaje trata de decir de forma explícita que Eli Shane hizo todo esto.- Dijo el doctor Blakk mostrándole a su aprendiz imágenes de daños en un bosque.

-Imposible, no conozco a Shane, pero él sería incapaz de hacer eso.- Dijo Twist muy confundido.

-Bueno, eso lo tendremos que averiguar.- Dijo Blakk sonriendo maléficamente.

-¡Nachos!.- Gritó el doctor malvado.

-¿Me llamó señor?- Dijo Diablos Nachos acercándose a él.

-Si, trae todo lo necesario para capturar a una persona, hoy es nuestro día.- Ordenó Blakk.

-Enseguida doctor.- Dijo Nachos retirándose de la sala.

El doctor Blakk solo sonrío y dio una pequeña risa maléfica mientras viraba su asiento, quedando así de espaldas.

**MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE…**

La banda había llegado al bosque muerto, donde pudieron admirar personalmente los daños causados.

-Ok, se veía mejor en las fotos.- Dijo Trixie algo asustada.

-Opino lo mismo.- Dijo el topoide observando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, empecemos a buscar.- Dijo el Troll muy seguro.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto comenzaron a buscar donde no alcanzaron el día anterior. Habían pasado recién unos 40 minutos, pero al parecer alguien ya se estaba empezando a "cansar".

-Ayyy…me muero….necesito a-agua, volvamos…al refugio.- Dijo un dramático topoide con la mano en la frente y medio tartamudeando.

-Pronto, ni tú mismo te lo crees no eres un gran actor que digamos, si tuviera que gravar mis propias películas, ni yo te contrataría.- Dijo Trixie mirándolo y arruinando su drama.

-Concuerdo con eso, solo quieres ver tus bolsos lilas con motas turquesas.- Dijo Kord algo gracioso.

-¡Blosos turquesas con motas lilas!...ooo por favorcito regresemos…..siiiiii.- Rogaba el topoide con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-No, debemos encontrar a Eli.- Negó Kord la petición del rey.

-Créeme no es por tus ojitos de cachorro, que por cierto no te salen tan bien, si tanto quieres uno de esos bolsos te lo compraré, ¿Ok, eso basta para que te tranquilices?.- Preguntó Trixie al topoide con intenciones de que deje de insistir en regresar.

-Siiiii…..¡Hasta sobra! Gracias gracias ¡Muchas gracias!... Se los agradeceré de por vida, son los mejores amigos que un topoide pueda tener, prometo no preparar muchos insectos…. Y cuidaré ese bolso con mi vida y…..….

Y así Pronto siguió agradeciendo todo el largo camino.

-Muy bien Trixie, evitamos que nos suplique, ¡Y Nos ganamos que nos agradezca!.- Dijo Kord arto de escuchar la aguda voz del topoide.

Trixie puso solo una cara de "lo siento" y una pequeña sonrisa.

Disfrutando del dulce sonido de los agradecimientos de Pronto, los chicos siguieron buscando a su líder.

-…Y también prometo que en el desayuno les prepararé exquisitos platillos con 0% insectos y…..

-¡Alto!- Interrumpió Trixie a Pronto y suspiró.

-Ok, ok, jaja chicos….creo que deberíamos….. ¡Separarnos! Si, separarnos, así lo encontraremos mas rápido.- Propuso Trixie con una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmarse.

-Me parece una gran idea…. Pero eso sí muy muyyy separados….."así no escucho a Pronto".- Susurró el Troll.

-Mmmmm yo creo que deberíamos seguir unidos, así nadie se pierde y…

-¡Muy bien! Entonces está decidido, Pronto tú ve por allá, Kord tú busca por allá y yo iré por acá. El primero en encontrarlo que grite Eli. Interrumpió Trixie al topoide y en unos tres segundos ya se habían ido y Pronto quedó solo. Querían deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

-Aaaaa, por fin paz y tranquilidad.- Dijo Trixie respirando el profundo aroma de la libertad cuándo recordó que debía buscar a su amado.

-¿Eh? Que es… no puede ser, la huella de Eli, debe estar cerca.- Dijo una emocionada Trixie apresurando el paso hasta que llegó a un lugar con pequeñas cavernas alrededor.

-Muy bien empecemos la búsqueda.- Dijo una decidida pelirroja entrando a todas y cada una de las cavernas sin hallar nada.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, se encontró con una gran sorpresa cuando entró a una de ellas. Trixie caminó un poco y al final de la cueva, la cuál era muy pequeña, divisó un color azulado, e inmediatamente pensó en las posibilidades.

-¿Eli, eres tú?- Preguntó Trixie algo asustada mientras se acercaba.

Él joven que se encontraba adentro escuchó la voz de su amiga y se ocultó rápidamente. Trixie puso divisar éste movimiento.

-Eli si eres tú sal por favor, ya te ví.- Dijo Trixie en tono nervioso y acercándose cada vez más esperando una respuesta.

-Alto, no te acerques.- Dijo una voz familiar.

Trixie no hizo caso al pedido y se acercó hasta poder visualizar a su amigo.

-¿Eli, qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Trixie muy alterada.

Trixie lo tomó de las manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Eli la esquivó con su hombro y salió de la cueva.

-Espera, porque escapaste, que fue lo que te pasó.- Dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y deteniéndolo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, los cuales confirmó que eran rojizos oscuros.

-Créeme, ni yo lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno, debes alejarte de mí…..no puedo controlarme.- Dijo Eli tratando de irse.

-Yo sé que no quisiste hacerme daño, lo sé.- Dijo Trixie tratando de detenerlo.

-Pero lo hice, ahora déjame, necesito saber qué es lo que tengo, el por qué y la cura.- Dijo Eli.

-Claro que lo averiguaremos…..pero juntos.- Dijo Trixie en forma muy sentimental. Eli la miró a los ojos.

-Es decir….juntos….me-e refiero a…. todos, Pronto y Kord…..y yo.- Dijo Trixie muy avergonzada.

Eli se soltó de sus manos, se sentía muy mal al haberla lastimado, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca a él mismo.

-Por favor….regresa con nosotros…..ven conmigo.- Dijo Trixie muy sentimental.

Eli la tomó de las dos manos con una fuerza ligera.

-Mira Trix, no volveré, y punto así que…..

-¡Ouch!.- Interrumpió la pelirroja a Eli.

-Que tienes….¿Éstas bien?.- Dijo Shane muy preocupado.

-Es mi muñeca, la apretaste, y me duele.- Dijo Trixie mirando su mano vendada.

-No me había fijado, lo siento, ¿Por qué te la lastimaste?.- Pregunto Eli confundido.

-Fuiste tú, ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas?, me lanzaste al sofá y caí con la muñeca virada.- Dijo Trixie con expresión de "no importa".

Eli se separó de ella, se sintió aún más culpable y recordó cómo sin pensarlo tomó a su amada y la lanzó al asiento sin siquiera disculparse.

-Lo siento, debo irme.- Dijo Eli volteándose y empezó a correr.

-Noooo ¡Eliiiiii!.- Gritó Trixie con todas sus fuerzas mientras se subía a su meca para alcanzarlo.

En menos de 10 segundos Kord y Pronto aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¡Donde está! ¿Lo encontraste?.- Dijo Kord muy apurado.

-Escuchamos el grito.- Añadió Pronto.

-¿Qué cómo supieron que…? Aaa claro el grito, pero no era para llamarlos era para…..no, si era para llamarlos allá va Eli alcancémoslo.- Dijo Trixie mientras arrancaba con su meca, Kord y Pronto la siguieron.

-Ya lo ví.- Dijo Pronto.

-Yo también lo ví.- Dijo el Troll compitiendo con el topoide.

Iban a toda velocidad con sus mecabestias y aun así no alcanzaban a Eli.

Entonces una red cayó encima de Eli y se desapareció del camino.

-¡Eli!.- Gritó Pronto.

Entonces apareció un transporte negro con decoraciones rojas y unos hombres con el mismo color de vestuario dentro de éste. Sin pensarlo dos veces supieron que se trataba de Blakk.

-¡Eli nooo!- Gritó Trixie.

Trixie lanzó una electroshok al transporte de Blakk y ésta se detuvo.

-Doctor Blakk le dieron a las ruedas, ¿Qué hacemos?.- Dijeron los secuaces del doctor.

-Ustedes encárguense de repararlas y por ninguna circunstancia liberen a Shane, Twist tú vienes con migo, vamos a distraerlos un poco.

Blakk y Twist tomaron sus armas y sus babosas convertidas y rieron maléficamente….

Continuara….

Buenoo ese fue mi Chapter c: espero que les haya gustado…..(Sé que no es el mejor suspenso…. Pero Bueeeno :P)

espero sus comentarios, cuídense.

Besooos ;*


	6. Chapter 6: Bajo control

Holaaaa :D …. Ya regresé, bueno los dejo con mi Chapter espero que les guste…

Y gracias por sus reviews :3

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Doctor Blakk le dieron a las ruedas, ¿Qué hacemos?.- Dijeron los secuaces del doctor._

_-Ustedes encárguense de repararlas y por ninguna circunstancia liberen a Shane, Twist tú vienes con migo, vamos a distraerlos un poco._

_Blakk y Twist tomaron sus armas y sus babosas convertidas y rieron maléficamente…. _

Chapter 6: Bajo control

Blakk bajo de su transporte, y detrás de él, su aprendiz.

-Blakk devuélvenos a Eli.- Dijo Trixie muy enojada.

-Ohh, y díganme, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Dijo el malvado sarcásticamente.

-Por qué si no lo haces aquí habrá una pelea.- Djio Kord apuntándole.

-Mmmm, bueno si es asi…¡Acepto el duelo!.- Blakk abrió fuego contra la banda apenas terminó de decir ésta frase, y lo hizo con una jabonosa malvada.

Kord la esquivó y se la devolvió con una carnero, la cual casi le da a Twist de no ser porque Blakk lo empujó.

-Debes estar más atento, esto no es un juego.- Reclamó furioso el doctor al joven chico.

Twist se desquitó con una babosa doble, que fue disparada cerca de Pronto.

Blakk y Twist lanzaban las babosas solo cerca de la banda, pero nunca hacia uno de ellos estratégicamente, es decir, que lanzaban las babosas pero apropósito no les apuntaban a ellos, sino cerca para despistarlos.

-Esto es muy raro, ¿Por qué no lanzan bien las babosas? Además solo lanzan babosas simples.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, es una ventaja, no te quejes.- Dijo Trixie disparando sus babosas.

-Señor, el transporte está listo.-Dijo uno de los secuaces detrás de Blakk.

-Perfecto, activen la velocidad al máximo, debemos irnos rápido para que no nos sigan. Twist, ya puedes disparar una babosa poderosa, se acabó la distracción.- Dijo el doctor Blakk.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello azul se encontraba dentro de un contenedor rojo desmayado.

Eli abrió lentamente los ojos y se sobó la cabeza.

-¿Qué….que hago aquí?- Dijo Shane muy confundido y medio mareado.

Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que estaba atrapado, pero no sabía por qué ni dónde.

-Qué …mmm….. si no me equivoco, el hombre que vi era….. Blakk, creo.- Dijo Eli muy confundido tratando de recordar algo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Eli corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer no las necesitaba, él sentía que sin esfuerzo corría más rápido de lo normal. Entonces entre los gritos de la banda para que regrese, sintió como era atrapado por una red o más bien telaraña, sentía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que al ser atrapado cayó mal y en dirección a la misma. Sintió como unos hombres lo tomaban mareado de los brazos y lo llevaban a un cilindro rojo, mientras lo llevaban, se oyó un ruido y el transporte se detuvo, escuchó voces, y alcanzó a divisar a un hombre de cabello negro y uniforme del mismo color con detalles rojos, al lado de un joven rubio quién tomaba su arma y bajaba del transporte._

_Inmediatamente los hombres siguieron las órdenes que les habían designado su jefe, y sin saber Eli porque, tomaron sus herramientas para salir a reparar algo, mientras otro de ellos tomó un rociador, se acercó a Eli y esparció un poco de la sustancia por su rostro. Eli al inhalar éste spray se mareó cada vez más, sentía como por dentro involuntariamente estaba perdiendo la razón, y poco a poco su vista se iba nublando hasta que ya no vió nada cuándo cayó en una profunda inconciencia, y se desmayó._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Claro, ya recordé, ese era Blakk que es lo que querrá ahora, por qué me habrá capturado…¡Aaa! Qué fue ese ruido.- Dijo Eli asustado pues en medio de su recapacitación del trance y todos sus recuerdos, se escuchaban disparos de babosas.

-Están en un duelo, debo salir de aquí para ayudarlos.- Dijo el peliazul.

Eli además de tener más velocidad, también adquirió más fuerza, así que intentó salir del cilindro golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano.

-Esto es imposible ¿De qué material está hecho?-Dijo Eli al ver que no podía salir.

Twist tomó una babosa tornado malvada y la disparó justo en el centro de la banda.

-Muy bien, ahora sube al transporte, nos vamos de aquí.- Dijo el doctor Blakk.

-Ohh esto no es bueno….- Dijo Pronto paralizado.

Todos corrieron y Trixie lanzó una electroshock para contrarrestar a la tornado. Éstas dos babosas pelearon en el aire e hicieron una inmensa bola de viento rojo y rayos eléctricos, al final las dos cayeron, pero la electroshock de Trixie estaba agotaba, como si hubiese perdido el duelo, la tornado huyó.

-Tranquila, lo hiciste bien, ahora ve a descansar lo necesitas.- Dijo Trixie calmando a su babosa.

-Emmm, chicos, ¿Alguien sabe que se hicieron Twist y el doctor Blakk?- Dijo Kord algo desesperado.

Pronto y Trixie alzaron la mirada y vieron que el doctor Blakk ya no estaba, ya se habían ido.

-No lo puedo creer que tontos fuimos… era una distracción debí saberlo.- Dijo Trixie lamentándose.

-¿Qué era una distracción?- Preguntó Pronto muy confundido.

-Las babosas Pronto, solo lanzaban babosas simples y no apuntaban bien para distraernos para que al final lanzaran la babosa tornado y así poder irse….. No puedo creer que hayamos caído. Dijo Kord explicándole al topoide.

-Aaaa…..eso…amm….emm….¡Ya lo sabía! – Dijo el topoide muy seguro.

-¡Oh por Dios Eli! ¡Olvidé que se lo llevaron debemos alcanzarlo!-Dijo la pelirroja muy pero muy alterada mientras se subía a su meca.

-No los alcanzaremos, Trixie, es imposible.- Dijo el topoide calmándola.

-Aghhhh, es doloroso para mí decir esto pero…. El topoide tiene razón.- Dijo Kord dándole la razón al rey.

-Hay que intentarlo, tenemos que intentarlo, vamos antes de que se alejen más.- Ordenó Trixie.

Todos subieron a sus mecas y corrieron a la máxima velocidad tratando de divisar algo. Anduvieron por casi todo el lugar, pueblos cercanos e incluso cavernas, pero no hallaron nada.

El cielo empezó a oscurecer, y el camino se hacía cada vez más peligroso.

-Trixie debemos regresar, cada vez nos alejamos más del refugio.- Dijo Kord.

-No me importa, no me iré sin saber dónde está Eli.- Dijo Trixie desesperada.

-Pero debes dormir, corremos peligro aquí.- Dijo Pronto.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Eli también corre peligro, debemos seguir buscando!- Dijo Trixie a punto de llorar.

-Trixie…..seguiremos buscando… pero mañana.- Dijo Kord acercándose a Trixie y tomándola del hombro para calmarla. Pronto la vió con cara triste.

-Está bien…..mañana.- Dijo Trixie totalmente deprimida.

La banda dio la vuelta y regresaron por donde vinieron hacia el refugió. Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar ya que se habían alejado mucho. Trixie pasó triste todo el largo camino, Kord y Pronto no hicieron comentarios.

Al llegar a la guarida Trixie corrió por las escaleras directo a su habitación en lágrimas.

-Pobre Trixie, se ve muy mal.- Dijo Kord entristecido.

-No puedo creer como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento para otro.- Djio el topoide apenado.

-Debemos calmarnos un poco, ¿Qué tal si encendemos el televisor?.- Pregunto el Troll con el control en manos.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Recordé que están dando el reportaje de los bolsos turquesa con bordes azul marino y motas lilas con llaveros multiusos!- Dijo Pronto muy ilusionado y con ojos brillantes.

-¿Todavía seguirá? Empezó desde la tarde ese reportaje.- Dijo Kord confundido.

-Es un reportaje de "Bab**OSADAS **"duran casi toda la tarde, dicen cada detalle sobre el tema del que hablaran.-Dijo Pronto entusiasmado.

-Mmmm….ok, pero solo porque después de eso viene "TerraSports".-Dijo un deportivo Troll encendiendo la tele.

"… _Así que ya lo saben amigos, cuándo quieran comprar uno de estos caros y hermoso bolsos, deben ir a la tienda que indiqué anteriormente, y si dan la clave que dije antes de los comerciales, ¡Les daremos uno gratis!_

_Soy Vivian Loe y eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana con mucho más aquí en "Bab__**OSADAS**__"_

_(Fondo musical)_

_¡Qué tal mis queridos amigos! Bienvenidos a "TerraSports", soy Paul Hertz, y hoy hablaremos de los deportes más destacados de Bajoterra. Empezaremos con el torneo anual de Babosa ball…"_

-¡Qué! ¡Pude haber tenido un bolso gratis con solo ver ese programa!...Ayyy…..creo que me voy a….creo que me voy a desm….- Antes de acabar esa frase, Pronto cayó al sofá desmayado.

-Jajaja, "TerraSports" y sin Pronto, por fin descanso.

Kord se quedó mirando el programa hasta el final cuándo ya era de noche y se sentía cansado. Tomó a Kord en una de sus grandes manos y lo llevo a su habitación. Kord quiso saber cómo estaba Trixie, así que fue a su habitación.

-Trixie….¿Te sientes b….?- Kord no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que vió que la pelirroja estaba ya dormida, así que cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue.

Un delicioso aroma despertó a Trixie la mañana siguiente, así que bajo a ver que era. Sorprendentemente, en la mesa había un banquete de deliciosa comida sin insectos. Trixie se restregó los ojos muy confundidos y los volvió a abrir confirmando que no estaba soñando.

-Hola Trixie, buenos días.- Dijo Pronto sirviéndose su comida.

-¿Qué es….. Qué es todo esto?- Dijo la chica muy confundida.

-Creímos que te haría sentir mejor, ya sabes, por lo de Eli…además has de tener hambre.- Dijo Kord sirviéndose.

-Awww, que lindos, son los mejores amigos que una chica podría tener, con Eli claro.- Dijo Trixie muy emocionada acercándose a abrazarlos.

-Pero bueno, come, nos espera un largo día de búsqueda.- Dijo Kord.

-Si, tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Trixie.

Al terminar ésta frase los tres empezaron a comer, y en menos de cinco minutos, la mesa estaba vacía.

Más tarde, la banda partió a la búsqueda de Eli.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK….

Eli estaba despertando, cuándo lo capturaron y vieron que había despertado volvieron a rociarle la sustancia pero esta vez más potente, y quedó desmayado hasta el siguiente día.

Cuándo ya había abierto los ojos y recuperado nuevamente la memoria, vió a Blakk en frente de él.

-¡Blakk! ¡Sácame de aquí, déjame!- Gritaba Eli mientras golpeaba el contenedor con todas sus fuerzas.

-Golpea lo que quieras Shane, no podrás salir nunca, me encargué personalmente de que eso no suceda, está hecho de un material muy resistente.-Dijo el doctor dando un pequeño golpe al contenedor.

-Qué es lo que quiere, por qué me capturó.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-Quiero tu habilidad, estaba pensando en que tal vez pudieras trabajar para mí.- Dijo Blakk sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Qué! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- Dijo Eli contradiciéndolo.

-Mira Eli tienes dos opciones, puedes unirte a mí voluntariamente…o…. te puedo obligar.- Sonrió Blakk de forma malvada.

-Mire yo jamás trabajaría para usted, ni obligado, y menos voluntariamente, no lo logrará nunca.- Dijo Eli resistiéndose.

-Eso lo veremos…. Te di la opción de que aceptaras por las buenas, pero tú me obligas a hacerlo por las malas.- Dijo Blakk.

Dicho esto Blakk insertó un tubo en el cilindro donde estaba Eli y de ahí salió una fina aguja que pinchó a Eli.

-¡Ouch! Qué fue eso, ¡Qué me inyectaste Blakk!- Dijo Eli muy enojado.

-Jajaja, tranquilo niño, no te inyecté nada, solo extraje un poco de tu sangre para analizarla.- Dijo el doctor Blakk tomando la inyección.

-¿Analizarla? Qué pretendes Blakk ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?- Dijo Eli confundido.

- Pretendo saber por qué estás diferente, qué fue lo que te pasó para que cambiaras, tu fuerza, velocidad….ya sabes.- Dijo Blakk.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo Eli molesto.

-Mira niño no tengo vigilantes, pero se pudo notar fácilmente como corrías cuándo te íbamos a capturar y la fuerza con la que casi escapas de la red, además, que yo recuerde tus ojos eran azules.- Dijo Blakk dando la vuelta para irse.

Eli bajo la mirada y vió su reflejo por el cilindro y si estaban rojos, lo había olvidado.

-Para qué quieres saber lo que me pasó Blakk.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

Blakk se detuvo sin voltearse.

-Será una sorpresa.- Dijo el doctor mientras salía de la habitación donde lo había dejado.

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

Habían buscado toda la tarde. Trixie estaba desesperada, su respiración se detenía por un gran nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ella sabía que era la culpable de todo, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo "gracias" o si tanto quería "te amo"? Pero nooo…. Tenía que ser "emotiva". Le destrozaba el alma saber que su amado no está junto a ella, y lo peor, no saber ni donde o con quién estaba.

Le faltaba cada vez más el aire y empezó a ahogarse.

-¡Trixie!- Gritó Kord socorriendo a la pelirroja junto con Pronto.

Trixie se había desmayado. La banda se vió obligada a regresar al refugio para llevar a Trixie quién estába totalmente pálida.

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK…

Habían pasado ya varias horas…

-Doctor Blakk, ya están los resultados del análisis de sangre.- Dijo uno de los secuaces de Blakk.

-Y bien, qué es lo que tiene.- Dijo el doctor Blakk ansioso.

-Al parecer tiene genes de una babosa misteriosa que mutó su ADN, pero lo más raro de todo, es que se encontraron rastros de agua oscura.- Explicó el secuas.

-¿Agua oscura? ¿Por qué consumiría Eli agua oscura? Además si eso fuera cierto él ya sería fantasma.- Dijo Blakk confundido.

-Bueno señor, en realidad, los genes de ésta babosa cambiaron el efecto del agua oscura, pero como solo tenía pocas partículas de agua oscura solo cambió su ADN, si hubiera más agua oscura en sus genes, quizás aumente su fuerza y velocidad, pero es solo una suposición, aún no es seguro.- Dijo el científico.

-¿Y no tienen ni la menor idea de qué babosa es?

-En realidad sí, éstos genes son de la babosa "revira", es una especie muy rara, se denominaba como extinta, pero al ver esto, dudo que lo esté. Parece estropeada y casi no se transforma, para hacerlo necesita mucho estímulo, pero cuándo lo hace es muy poderosa, pero nadie sabe lo que hace, nunca se ha visto una. Le mostraré.- Dicho esto el científico mostró en una pantalla imágenes de la babosa que mordió a Eli.

-Retírate.- Ordenó el Doctor Blakk enojado.

El secuas cumplió la orden y dejó la habitación, Blakk se quedó pensativo, y segundos después dio un grito malvado pues estaba enojado.

-No puede ser posible, esa babosa de las imágenes es la misma que transformé y lancé en la caverna Nefasta. Si a Eli le mordió es porque él la tiene, debo recuperarla.- Dicho esto el doctor salió del laboratorio.

-Regresé…..¿Me extrañaste?- Blakk sonrió maléficamente al entrar a la habitación donde estába Eli.

-¿Sabe? Hubiera preferido estar todo el día aquí a extrañarlo.- Dijo Eli muy serio.

-Ya sé lo que te pasó, y necesito recuperar esa babosa, así que tú me ayudaras.- Dijo el doctor Blakk introduciendo otro tubo al cilindro de Eli.

-Ohhh no, no más inyecciones, eso duele.-Dijo Eli nervioso.

-Nada me daría más gusto que pincharte de nuevo, pero tranquilo, ésta vez haré algo mejor.- Dijo el doctor Blakk.

El malvado doctor presionó un botón rojo que se encontraba cerca. Entonces empezó a salir del tubo un vapor rojo que cubría poco a poco a Eli.

-¡Agua oscura! ¡Blakk sácame de aquí!- Gritaba Eli mientras golpeaba muy fuerte el gran contenedor.

Cuándo el vapor lo cubrió por completo, Blakk rio maléficamente. Al despejarse, Eli estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza, como si le doliera.

-Saca tus manos de ahí quiero verte.- Dijo Blakk emocionado mientras reía de forma malvada.

Eli estaba cambiando por dentro muy rápido, y su ADN empezó a mutar otra vez. Sintió un pequeño retumbo en su cabeza y que su barriga daba vueltas. Poco a poco el agua oscura lo consumía. Entonces abrió los ojos, eran rojos pero ya no cobrizos, sino más intenso y ésta vez con bordes y reflejos negros.

-Sí señor.- Dijo Eli sacando las manos de su cara y poniéndose recto.

-¿Qué…. Porque me llamaste….? ¡Twist! Llama a los científicos.- Gritó Blakk mirando extrañamente a Shane.

-Aquí están señor, ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Twist preocupado.

-Usted científico, revíselo rápido, que es lo que tiene.- Dijo Blakk confundido.

El científico que trabajaba para Blakk lo examinó de cerca y tomó una pantalla extraña que puso al frente de los ojos de Eli, éstos se vieron en la pantalla como radiografía.

-¡Increíble!- Dijo el secuas.

-¿Increíble qué? Di rápido o verás.- Amenazó desesperado Blakk al científico.

-Señor, no solo logró mejorar su ADN, prácticamente lo hipnotizó.- Dijo asombrado el científico.

-Tratas de decir que….

-Que la mezcla de agua oscura y la genética de esa babosa hipnotiza.- Interrumpió el secuas al doctor.

-¡Lárguense, todos!, menos tu Twist.- Dijo Blakk.

-Con esa babosa en mis manos, podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, necesito recuperarla. Twist, arregla las armas y equipos necesarios, mañana traeremos a esa revira. -Dijo el malvado jefe.

-Enseguida doctor.- Dijo Twist retirándose a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Y tú nos ayudaras a recuperar esa babosa y a pelear contra tus amigos Shane.- Dijo Blakk mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Mañana, todo cambiará…

Continuara….

Y ese fue mi Chapter, espero que les haya gustado c: estoy suuuper inspirada…

Bueno (como siempre en todas mis aclaraciones) espero sus comentarios y opiniones…

Besooos ;*


	7. Chapter 7: El encuentro

Holaaaa :D bueno los dejo con mi Chapter, perdón por la demora pero estuve un poco ocupada (por suerte esta vez no fue por tareas :P). Disfrútenlo c:

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Con esa babosa en mis manos, podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, necesito recuperarla. Twist, arregla las armas y equipos necesarios, mañana traeremos a esa revira. -Dijo el malvado jefe._

_-Enseguida doctor.- Dijo Twist retirándose a cumplir sus órdenes._

_-Y tú nos ayudaras a recuperar esa babosa y a pelear contra tus amigos Shane.- Dijo Blakk mientras reía maliciosamente._

_-Mañana, todo cambiará…_

Chapter 7: El encuentro

**Guarida shane / 9:30 am**

-Trixie…..despierta.- Dijo un contento topoide moviendo a la pelirroja de derecha a izquierda en su cama.

Ya era de mañana después de la larga noche que pasó la chica después de desmayarse.

La ojiverde abrió lentamente los ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Qué…..que pasó…dónde estoy?-Dijo una confundida Trixie mirando a todos lados.

-Al parecer no recuerdas nada ¿Verdad?, te desmayaste ayer mientras buscábamos a Eli, quedaste así hasta ahora.- Dijo Kord entrando a la habitación.

-¿Me desmayé?…..pero…mmm claro ya recordé estábamos buscándolo y…..aaaa ya….¿Pero me desmayé?- Dijo Trixie muy confusa.

-Ni modo que te haya dado sueño.- Dijo Pronto sarcásticamente.

-No es momento para bromas Pronto.-Dijo un serio Troll mirando al topoide.

Éste no hizo ningún comentario.

-Mmmm…..tienes razón, no creo que me haya dormido.- Asintió Trixie dándole la razón a Pronto.

Pronto sonrío y miró al Troll con cara de "cómo te quedó el ojo".

-Pero bueno, no vinimos a recordarte lo que te pasó ayer, sino a darte las buenas noticias, créeme, te pondrá mejor lo que te diré.- Dijo Kord muy contento.

-Gracias chicos…..¿Pero saben? Con todo esto de que no está Eli….pues…. no creo que alguna buena noticia me mejore.- Dijo Trixie muy sentimental.

-¿Y si te decimos que se trata de Eli?- Dijo Pronto sonriendo.

Trixie se levantó brusca y desesperadamente de la cama.

-¡Buenas noticias sobre Eli! Que…..¿ donde está, con quién, por qué? Digan algo.- Dijo una desesperada Trixie tomando el cuello del topoide.

-Jajaja tranquila, te dije que te pondría mejor…. Recibimos noticias de él.- Dijo Kord muy entusiasmado.

-Noticias….qué noticias.- Dijo Trixie ansiosa.

-Que ya no tendremos que buscarlo más, escribió una carta, desde…..bueno no dice donde.- Rio Kord mirando la carta.

Trixie se veía muy contenta, como si hubiese ganado un premio a la mejor película de todo bajoterra.

-¡Déjame verla!- Gritó una entusiasmada chica quitándole la carta a Troll.

Trixie tomó el papel que había sido ya leído por Kord y Pronto anteriormente y la abrió, ya que estaba doblada justamente por la mitad. Bajó las escaleras muy rápido y se sentó en el sofá a leer la carta. Kord y Pronto la siguieron.

Trixie se acomodó, suspiro, y abrió lentamente la carta, que era más bien una simple hoja un poco arrugada, sin sobre siquiera, y escrita al desorden. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel papel.

_LA CARTA DECÍA:_

_Chicos, soy yo Eli, me encuentro bien estoy en…. o más bien estaba en la guarida del doctor Blakk, resulta que me quería utilizar para un experimento que…..bueno en fin, les contaré todo cuando regrese, ya estoy en camino hacia la guarida, si ven una meca del doctor Blakk, no se preocupen seré yo, tuve que tomar una "prestada" para poder huir. Y no es necesario que lleven armas ni babosas, estoy al cien por ciento seguro de que no me siguen, los desvié por el camino, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quiero ver a mis babosas, las extraño, sobre todo a Burpy y a Kreepy, por favor ténganlas a mano cuándo llegue. Tengo previsto llegar en la tarde, pues se me complicó un poco el camino, bueno eso también se los explicaré después. Lamento dejarlos con tantas intrigas pero estoy apurado, ya debo irme pero les prometo que les contaré todo con cada detalle. Los extraño mucho a todos._

_Eli_

Trixie suspiró nuevamente, arrecostó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón doblando la hoja y poniéndola al otro lado del sofá, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, respiró muy profundo como aliviada, y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Y…te sientes mejor?- Dijo Pronto algo preocupado.

-Bueno….¡Me siento increíble!- Dijo una emocionada Trixie.

La pelirroja sonreía y se veía muy contenta. Entonces subió las escaleras muy apresuradamente.

-Trixie….. ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Kord.

-¿No leíste la carta? Está ansioso de ver a Burpy y a Kreepy, voy a despertarlas y a darles la buena noticia.-Dijo Trixie.

Kord tenía cara de pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa Troll?- Dijo Pronto confundido.

-Es que….Ahhh…no lo sé, siento que fue algo raro eso de que no vayamos armados, y más aún lo de Burpy y Kreepy, primero que todo él nunca a tenido preferencia por alguna babosa, y en segunda bueno puedo comprender a Burpy, la conoce desde hace mucho….¿Pero a Kreepy?...además de ser la babosa que lo mordió, apenas la conoce.- Dijo un confuso Troll.

-Ayyyy Kord, solo un cerebro de Troll como el tuyo pensaría eso…quizá sea porque le agrada o …no lo se, es Eli, siempre sale con algo nuevo.- Dijo Pronto muy tranquilo, dicho esto subió las escaleras para ayudar a Trixie a la espera de su líder.

-Bueno…..quizá tenga razón el topoide…..Aghhhh, mejor voy a ayudar también.- Se dijo a si mismo Kord acompañando a Pronto.

**Guarida de blakk / 6:30 am**

-Eli.- Dijo el doctor Blakk acercándose a una de las habitaciones en la cual se encontraba Shane.

Eli estaba manejando ciertos químicos en un pequeño laboratorio.

-Si señor, que sucede.- Dijo un serio chico peliazul muy frío dirigiendo la mirada hacia su "jefe".

-Mmmm, veo que ya te estás familiarizando con el laboratorio.- Dijo Blakk muy contento pero como siempre expresándolo de forma malvada.

-Así es, tal y como usted me dijo ayer, ya comprendí bastante de éste sistema.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-Me alegra, ¿Y aprendiste ya como manejar los controles?- Dijo Blakk.

-Estoy en eso, pero ya comprendí la mayoría, en fin ¿A qué había venido señor?- Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, además de saber cómo ibas con esto del laboratorio….. también te quería pedir un favor, o más bien, tómalo como una orden.- Dijo el doctor malvado.

-¿De qué se trata?- Dijo el ojiazul confundido.

-Verás, hay una pequeña banda de chicos que…. Bueno….. Digamos que no nos son de mucho agrado.- Dijo el doctor.

-¿Enemigos?- Añadió el joven.

-Exacto…. Enemigos. Bueno, ellos tienen algo que yo necesito, y quiero que tú me ayudes a conseguirlo.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- Preguntó un serio Eli escuchando con atención.

-De una babosa, con ella podré dominar a todo bajoterra, ven te la mostraré.- Dijo el doctor Blakk, quién al terminar de decir esto llevó a su secuas a una habitación con algunas pantallas. En una de ellas presionó unos cuántos botones, segundos después apareció la imagen de una babosa de color lila con un remolino celeste brillante en el pecho.

-¿Y con eso piensa dominar Bajoterra?- Dijo Eli confundido.

-Bueno, la mezcla de los genes de ésta babosa y agua oscura, me permite hipnotizar a las personas.- Afirmó Blakk.

-¿Seguro, y lo ha probado alguna vez en alguien?- Dijo Eli aún más confundido al oír ésta locura.

Blakk sonrió maléficamente mirando a Shane.

-Algo así, y resultó muy bien.- Dijo Blakk

-Y qué se supone que yo debo hacer.- Dijo Eli.

-Escucha, tú escribe una carta al final escribe que es de ti, Eli, escribe algo como que el doctor Blakk te secuestró para fines malvados y usarte como rehén en la extracción de agua oscura o no sé, pero que lograste huir, aaaa y no olvides poner que no vayan armados, no quiero problemas, a ver que más….. Aaa y escribe que no hagan nada si ven un transporte malvado, dices que lo robaste para escapar…..Y sobre todo, no olvides apuntar que tengan a Kreepy a mano...creo que así la llamaron, y bueno quizá para que no sospechen anota a una tal Burpy. ¿Entendido?- Dijo Blakk.

-Entendido señor, algo más.- Dijo Eli muy atento.

-Sí, si hay algo más, tu irás como su "amigo" y les pedirás la babosa, si te la dan solo regresas rápido al transporte y nos vamos, caso contrario quiero que vallas armado, sígueme.- Dicho esto, Blakk llevó a Eli a otra habitación en la cual habían unas cajas fuertes.

Blakk abrió una de ellas y sacó una lanzadora negra con decorados rojos alrededor.

-Quiero que uses ésta lanzadora para pelear, después de que vayas a escribir la carta, quiero que me avises para llevarte a entrenar lo más pronto posible, quiero darte unas cuántas babosas.- Dijo Blakk tomándolo del hombro.

-Muy bien doctor ¿Se le ofrece algo más?- Dijo Eli muy frío.

-Ya nada, ahora ve a escribir esa carta lo más pronto posible para que to la pueda enviar.

-Si señor.- Dicho esto Eli se retiró de la habitación a cumplir sus órdenes.

El doctor Blakk solo sonrió maléficamente y dio la vuelta para seguir en sus asuntos.

**GUARIDA SHANE / 2:15 PM**

-Ahhh, a esto lo llamo comida.- Dijo un hambriento topoide saboreando un platillo que no se veía muy bien que digamos.

-Pronto…. Qué es eso.- Dijo Trixie algo asqueada.

-Es lagartija as…..

-¡No queremos saber!- Interrumpió Kord a tiempo al topoide antes de que se le vaya el apetito.

-No saben de lo que se pierden.- Dijo Pronto con mirada seria mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

-Como acostumbro a decir…..Tampoco queremos saber.- Dijo Kord terminando su comida.

-Ok, no es por la comida de Pronto, pero por alguna razón se me fue el apetito.- Dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie.

-¿Vemos la televisión?- Preguntó Kord tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Vemos la televisión.- Afirmó Trixie tomando el control.

Estaba a punto de encender la TV cuando….

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa enemigos!- Gritó Pronto haciendo caer el control de las manos de la pelirroja.

-Aaaa ¡Pronto! Qué te pasa.- Dijo Trixie algo frustrada.

-¡Hay un transporte de Blakk dirigiéndose hacia la guarida!- Dijo Pronto completamente alterado mientras veía por la ventana.

-¡Qué!- Dijeron Kord y Trixie al unísono acercándose a ver también.

-Es verdad, rápido chicos tomen sus armas.- Dijo Kord apresurado.

-¡No!... ese no es Blakk, ¡Es Eli! O por Dios como lo olvidé.- Dijo Trixie entusiasmada tomando a Burpy y a Kreepy en sus manos.

-¡Cierto!- Dijo Pronto entusiasmado mientras seguía a Trixie a la puerta.

A Kord aún no le encajaba algo, así que a pesar de lo que decía en la carta, tomó su arma y salió.

Afuera del refugio se acercaba un transporte negro y rojo, el cual se detuvo unos segundos después de que ellos salieran.

Los chicos esperaban ansiosos poder ver a su líder.

Segundos después de que el vehículo malvado se detuviera, salió de adentro un chico de ojos azules y cabello en tono azulado oscuro que se dirigía a ellos con total normalidad.

-¡Eli eres tú!- Gritó una emocionada Trixie corriendo a abrazar a Eli.

Eli solo le devolvió el abrazo algo frío, sin decir nada.

Kord y Pronto se pusieron muy felices y no resistieron las ganas de darle un abrazo ellos también.

-Amigo, te echábamos de menos por aquí.- Dijo un emotivo Kord abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ejemmm….oigan…ustedes….me asfixian.- Dijo Eli casi sin aire.

Kord se dio cuenta y lo soltó. Trixie y Pronto hicieron lo mismo.

-Lo lamento Eli…. Es que estábamos muy emocionados por…

-¿Dónde está Kreepy?- Interrumpió un Frío y serio Eli a la pelirroja.

-Amm….claro ya te la doy, Pronto ve por Kreepy.- Dijo Trixie.

Pronto corrió a la guarida a traerla, tenían planeado llevar a Kreepy

Trixie empezó a sospechar un poco, pero la emoción de volver a verlo le cegaba cualquier lado negativo de la situación.

Kord seguía inseguro, estaba casi seguro de que ese no era Eli. Fue entonces cuando lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta del ligero pero muy notable cambio de tonalidad en ellos.

Burpy estaba muy contento de ver a Eli de nuevo, esta chillaba y saltaba de la felicidad hacia él, entonces se trepó a su hombro muy feliz.

-Emmm…..B-Burpy…ejem…..¿puedes salir de mi hombro por favor?- Dijo Eli muy serio.

Burpy creyó que se trataba de una broma así que no hizo caso al pedido de Eli.

-Ok…esto es incómodo.- Se quejaba Shane. Entonces tomó a Burpy y la lanzó un poco lejos de donde estaba. La babosa cayó mareada y extrañada a la vez.

-¡Eli! ¿Por qué lanzaste a Burpy?- Dijo Trixie extrañada de que esto sucediera.

-¿Dónde está Kreepy?.- Dijo Eli con normalidad.

-¡Aquí está!- Gritó el topoide saliendo de la guarida al escuchar la pregunta con Kreepy en las manos. Kreepy se asustó pues reconoció al instante que Eli estaba bajo el efecto del agua oscura, ya que como ella también estaba bajo el efecto podía sentir la presencia del líquido.

-Muy bien dámela.- Dijo Eli muy serio.

Trixie iba a darle la babosa a su amigo pero Kord empezó a sospechar cada vez más.

-Emm… Trixie, mejor no hagas eso….-Dijo Kord deteniéndole el brazo a la chica.

Eli se enfadó y tomó también el brazo del Troll y lo hizo a un lado con una ligera fuerza para que no le impidiera cumplir su misión.

Kord se dio cuenta de que ese no era Eli, debido a la fuerza e insensibilidad con la que lanzó su brazo, y empezó a desconfiar cada vez más de él.

-Kord ¿Qué te pasa?.- Dijo Trixie preocupada estirando el brazo para darle a Eli la babosa.

Fue entonces cuando Kord divisó un color fuerte de al lado de su abdomen y se dio cuenta de que era una lanzadora, una de las lanzadoras de Blakk.

-¡Trixie no se la des, él es Twist!- Dijo Kord lanzando la babosa antes de que estuviera en manos del secuas de Blakk. Creyó que era Twist por la lanzadora, ya que él podía transformarse en Eli con su babosa.

-¡Qué!- Dijo Trixie confundida.

Kord tomó su lanzadora y le apuntó al chico peliazul. Eli puso una expresión de enfadado, sacó su arma y tomó a Trixie de su brazo izquierdo doblándoselo y poniéndola en posición de rehén mientras le apuntaba con una carnero malvada con su mano derecha justo en la cabeza.

-Baja el arma.- Dijo Eli muy serio.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…..Ok ya está…ahora déjala.- Dijo Kord tirando su lanzadora al suelo.

-Ahora vallan por la babosa.- Dijo Eli.

Pronto fue a ver dónde cayó la babosa.

-Eli…qué estás haciendo….- Susurró Trixie muy sentimental.

Eli no respondió, solo permaneció callado y serio.

El joven ojiazul le apuntaba l topoide y se olvidó por completo del Troll. Éste aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue acercando lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…Se lanzó encima de Eli y liberó a Trixie.

Trixie salió muy asustada, mientras Eli y Kord estaban en el suelo casi peleando. El joven Shane empujó con fuerza a Kord y se levantó, pero para cuándo lo hizo, los chicos ya le estaban apuntando con sus lanzadoras.

-¡Ríndete Twist!- Dijo Pronto muy formal.

-¡Refuerzos!- Gritó Eli tomando su arma.

Del vehículo de Blakk salió Diablos Nachos y Twist, ambos cargados de babosas malvadas.

-¡Qué, pero si ahí está Twist, entonces…..tú si eres Eli!- Dijo Trixie alarmada.

-No puede ser posible.- Dijo Kord asombrado.

-Ohhhh si puede ser posible, y creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto….¡Blakk que le hiciste a nuestro amigo!- Gritó Trixie muy enfadada.

Del vehículo bajó Thaddeus Blakk con una lanzadora recargada de babosas convertidas.

-Solo…..lo mejoré.- Dijo Blakk sonriendo malévolamente mientras tomaba el hombro de Eli.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres Blakk!- Dijo Pronto enojado.

-Miren solo deben darnos a Kreepy como la llaman, y nos iremos.- Dijo Twist con expresión malvada.

-Eso nunca.- Dijo Kord tomando a la babosa que estaba cerca, después de tanto caminar.

-Bueno…..ya que no lo harán por las buenas….¡Lo haremos a mi estilo!.- Dicho esto el doctor Blakk abrió fuego contra la banda. Blakk lanzó una carnero, Twist una bengala, Nachos una electroshock e Eli una doble, todas esas babosas eran convertidas.

Kord lo contrarrestó con otra electroshock y Trixie lo ayudó con una jabonosa. Pronto estaba muy asustado como para un duelo y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Nachos lo vió y le disparó una jabonosa transformada.

Después de unos minutos de pelea, una carnero cayó sobre Kord, el Troll cayó dejando caer a Kreepy también, pero Trixie alcanzó a recogerla a tiempo. Cuándo ella giró a seguir peleando, apareció Blakk e intentó quitarle a la babosa de sus manos, pero Trixie se resistió ante cualquier movimiento.

-¡Dame esa babosa niña!- Dijo Blakk enojado.

-Primero tendrás que pasar por mi.- Dijo Trixie resistiéndose.

-Eso se puede arreglar, ¡Paren las babosas, nos vamos!- Gritó Blakk a sus secuaces, quienes siguieron sus órdenes y subieron al vehículo.

-¡Eli, ven acá!- Llamó Blakk a su "secuas".

-Si señor.- Respondió el peliazul.

-Llévate a la chica y a la babosa.- Dijo Blakk.

-Enseguida.- Dicho esto Eli tomó a Trixie de los brazos y se la llevaba con fuerza hacia el vehículo.

-¡Suéltame Eli…..Qué haces!- Gritaba Trixie desesperada tratando de huir.

-Cumplir las órdenes de mi jefe, ahora vámonos.- Dicho esto Eli llevó a Trixie al transporte de Blakk quién la puso en un contenedor.

Pronto pudo al fin salir de la jabonosa y corrió a ayudarle a Kord quién no se podía parar.

-¡Kord levántate se llevan a Trixie!- Dijo Pronto desesperado.

Kord al oír esto se puso de pie en un segundo y vió como el vehículo de Blakk se alejaba junto con Trixie atrapada.

-¡Trixie!...

Continuara…

Y ese fue mi Chapter c: ((nuevamente)perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho) Pero bueeeeno trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D….

Espero sus comentarios…

Besoooooos ;*


	8. Chapter 8: El escape

Holaaaa ya volvi :D….. bueno los dejo con mi Chapter, espero que les guste….y gracias por sus reviews :3

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¡Kord levántate se llevan a Trixie!- Dijo Pronto desesperado._

_Kord al oír esto se puso de pie en un segundo y vió como el vehículo de Blakk se alejaba junto con Trixie atrapada._

_-¡Trixie!..._

* * *

Chapter 8: El escape

-¡Trixie nooo!- Gritaban Kord y Pronto al unísono mientras tomaban sus mecabestias por alguna esperanza de alcanzarlos, y a pesar de intentarlo, fue en vano pues el vehículo de Blakk además de ir mucho más rápido, también había tomado ventaja mientras el Troll se levantaba.

-No los alcanzaremos Kord.- Dijo un desesperado topoide.

-Ohhhh claro que sí.- Dicho esto Kord tomó a Pronto con uno de sus grandes brazos y lo llevó en su meca.

-Si sabes que yo pude ir en mi meca ¿Verdad?- Dijo Pronto (Con ésta cara -_-)

-Shhh….No me distraigas.- Kord terminó la frase y tomó una babosa fandango, la cual la puso detrás de la meca como tipo propulsor apuntando en dirección contraria.

-Oh no…..dime que no es lo que estoy pensando que es.- Dijo Pronto algo asustado.

-¡Ohhhh sí!- Kord terminó de decir esto y disparó a la babosa, haciendo que le diera impulso, lo cual resulto.

Pronto gritaba peor que cuándo Kord le hacía bromas y estaba pálido mientras abrazaba al Troll.

-¡Me quedo ciegooo…..Pudiste lanzar una bengala que es más rápida!- Se quejó el topoide por tanta luz.

-Claaaaaro Pronto….. Como es una babosa de fuego…..y no nos puede hacer nada…-Dijo Kord sarcásticamente. Él sabía que la bengala podría quemar su meca, así que lanzó una fandango ya que ésta solo producía luz, así que le pareció la más inofensiva y adecuada para usar en el momento.

El viento corría por los rostros del Troll y el topoide, iban a una gran velocidad.

-¡Lo logramos!- Dijeron Pronto y Kord al unísono. La babosa ya se había detenido y se acercaron más a Blakk. Cuándo ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del vehículo, Kord dejó a Pronto y se levantaba encima de la meca en movimiento.

-¡Qué haces!- Dijo Pronto alarmado.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo trataré de subir al transporte de Blakk.- Dijo Kord con los pies en su meca y sus manos en la parte trasera del transporte de Blakk.

-Señor, un Troll de las cavernas trata de subir al vehículo, ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo preocupado Diablos Nachos.

-Lo que se supone…Bajarlo.- Blakk sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Nooo! Dejen a Kord en paz! No le hagan nada!- Gritaba Trixie desesperada golpeando el contenedor con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas.

-Eli, vigila a la chica, yo me encargaré del Troll.- Dijo Blakk tomando su arma y una babosa, la cual Eli no pudo divisar.

-Si doctor.- Dijo un serio secuas de Blakk con cabello azulado.

-Eli por favor ayuda a Kord….. ¡Es tú amigo!...Eli Soy yo ¡Trixie!...Eli reacciona por favor.- Gritaba una desesperada Trixie casi en lágrimas.

-Yo no tengo amigos…..ahora has silencio si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a tu "amigo".- Dijo Eli haciendo comillas en el aire.

Trixie no dijo nada, quedó impresionada con lo que oyó decir su mejor amigo, y quizá su amor.

Mientras tanto Kord trataba de subir al vehículo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Problemas mi querido amigo?- Dijo Blakk asomándose por la puerta de su vehículo.

-Blakk….deja a mis amigos…A los dos.- Dijo Kord muy enojado.

-¿Qué? No te oigo por el viento, pero tranquilo te ayudaré a bajar.-Dijo Blakk sonriendo maléficamente mientras tomaba su lanzadora. Entonces tomó una carnero malvada y la disparó hacia Kord, éste cayó del vehículo inconsciente por el golpe.

-¡Koooord!- Gritaba un desesperado topoide parando su meca para socorrer a su amigo, pero a su vez divisando cómo sus dos amigos se iban en manos de Blakk.

Pronto trató de llevar a Kord a la guarida, pero evidentemente no pudo ya que el Troll no era tan ligero que digamos, pero a pesar de eso pudo arrastrarlo un poco hacia unos arbusto y lo arrecostó en ellos a esperar que reaccione.

MIENTRAS EN EL VEHÍCULO DE BALKK….

El doctor malvado volvió a introducirse en su transporte muy victorioso mientras tomaba a su babosa convertida. Trixie al ver la babosa se alarmó.

-¡Qué le hiciste a mis amigos Blakk!- Gritaba una desesperada Trixie muy furiosa a la vez.

-Tranquila niña, pronto ellos también estarán bajo mi poder.- Dijo Blakk dando la vuelta.

Trixie estaba impaciente, no sabía ni a donde la iban a llevar ni que le iban a hacer, pero para ser sinceros, el poder ver a Eli a pesar de que no sea exactamente él, la ponía mejor.

Una media hora después de trayectoria, llegaron a la guarida del doctor Blakk.

-Traigan a la chica.- Dijo Blakk entrando a su guarida y guiando a sus secuaces.

Diablos Nachos y otros secuaces tomaron el contenedor en el que se encontraba Trixie y la llevaron hacia la dirección en que los guiaba el doctor. Entonces llegaron a una habitación en la que había un círculo en el suelo, como un sostenedor, en el cual pusieron a Trixie.

-Qué me van a hacer.- Dijo Trixie muy asustada.

-Te lo pondré así….. Muy pronto estarás junto con tu amigo Eli.-Dijo Blakk dando la vuelta y retirándose de la habitación dejándola sola.

-Que querrá decir eso…..- Se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja; Ella suspiró y arrecostó su frente contra el contenedor rojizo.

Entonces se oyó abrirse la puerta, y de la misma entró un joven de unos 15 o 16 años, de cabello oscuro en tono azulado, pero con una particular mirada rojiza oscura y usando un traje negro con decorados rojos que llevaba en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho, cerca del hombro.

-¡Eli!- Dijo una desesperada Trixie.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Dijo Eli algo frío mientras tomaba unos cables y encendía unos equipos.

-Eli por favor reacciona…. Soy yo Trixie, tu amiga.- Dijo Trixie tratando de que su amigo regresara.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo amigos, ahora quédate quieta.- Dijo Eli mientras introducía un tubo al contenedor en donde estaba Trixie.

-¿Qué es eso, que me piensan hacer?- Dijo Trixie preocupada.

-Mira niña, no sé quién eres ni qué te van a hacer ¿Ok? Yo solo sigo órdenes.-Dijo Eli algo furioso, entonces se dio la vuela y salió de la habitación.

-No te…. Vallas.- Dijo Trixie pero tarde, pues su amigo ya se había ido.

-Señor los cables ya están listos y el tubo está ya instalado.- Dijo Eli dirigiéndose hacia el doctor Blakk quién estaba hablando con Twist.

-Muy bien, regresa a la habitación, ya te alcanzo.- Ordenó Blakk.

-Si señor.- Respondió un serio Shane retirándose de la habitación.

-Emmm….Disculpe la pregunta doctor Blakk…pero…. ¿Qué le va a hacer a la chica, creí que debíamos deshacernos de ella?- Dijo Twist algo confuso.

-No Twist…. Ahora que tengo esa babosa en mi poder puedo controlar a quién yo quiera, pero para dominar todo bajoterra, primero debo encargarme de la banda de Shane…..Si los controlo a ellos, no habrá nadie quien impida que lo haga con los demás…..y haber capturado a la chica es un buen comienzo, luego capturaremos a sus amigos, y así todos me obedecerán.- Dijo el doctor Blakk sonriendo maliciosamente. Twist sonrió también.

MIENTRAS QUE PRONTO Y KORD….

-¿Qué es lo que…Ahhh…..qué es lo que pasó?- Dijo un confundido Troll. Veía todo borroso pues había despertado después de desmayarse.

-¿Pronto? ¿Tienes un gemelo?- Decía Kord, quién divisaba todo doble y su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Ja, para que sepas no hay nadie en todo bajoterra que se parezca a mí, soy único.- Dijo un orgullosos topoide.

-Por suerte sí.- Dijo Kord sobándose la cabeza.

Pronto solo lo miro seriamente.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Dijo Kord.

-Aaaaaa cierto…..olvide contarte que…..¡Se llevaron a Trixie!- Dijo Pronto desesperado.

-Ahhh, ok tranquilo no es para…¡Que se llevaron a quién!- Dijo Kord reaccionando.

Pronto lo miro con cara seria, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡A Burpy!- Dijo Pronto sarcásticamente.

Burpy al oír lo que dijo dio un pequeño chillido e hizo cara de confundido mientras abría su boquita y viraba su cabecita hacia la derecha.

¿Está loco el topoide? Se decía a sí misma la babosa.

-¡A Trixie cerebro de Troll! ¿A quién más?- Dijo Pronto algo desesperado.

Kord se levantó y se sobó la cabeza una vez más y se restregó los ojos, segundos después reaccionó y cobro la conciencia.

-¡Se la llevaron, a donde!- Dijo el Troll desesperado fuerte y sin mareos.

-A la superficie.- Dijo Pronto sarcásticamente.

-¡Pronto!- Gritó Kord seriamente.

-¡Ya ok, pues no se genio!- Dijo el topoide cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza en alto.

-Bueno, supongo que debió llevársela a su guarida.- Dijo Kord pensativo.

-Supongo….bueno….. ¡Vamos, en marcha hacia el refugio del doctor…..!- Pronto no alcanzó a terminar la frase interrumpido por Kord.

-Sí, pero primero a nuestra guarida, recuerda que le hicieron caso ingenuamente a la carta y no viniste armado, hay que ir a tomar tu lanzadora.- Dijo el Troll montado en su meca.

Pronto quedo con cara de pensativo y vió que no tenía municiones.

-Emm….¡Eso era justamente lo que iba yo a decir! Ejem….- Dijo Pronto como escusa y siguió a Kord a su guarida.

Los dos arrancaron con su meca a toda velocidad.

-Debemos rescatar a Eli, y a Trixie….. Ambos están en peligro.

-Claro que sí, pero necesitamos un plan, ¡Y yo crearé el perfecto! Haré un plan maestro infalible.- Dijo Pronto muy orgulloso.

-Si Pronto….como tú digas….- Dijo Kord revirando los ojos.

Al llegar a la guarida bajaron rápidamente a tomar sus armas y municiones.

-Muy bien Pronto hora de tu plan maestro, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dijo Kord mirando al topoide.

-Bueno creo que….emmm….ammm…..- Pronto no había pensado absolutamente en nada su pensamiento por todo el camino fue: _"¿Cuál es la mejor combinación, un bolso verde marino con un pañuelo azul, o un bolso escarlata con un pañuelo lila?"._

-Ejemm…..creo que por ésta vez te daré los honores…. Es decir…. Debo darle oportunidad a los demás.- Dijo Pronto todo el sabiondo y con la cabeza en alto.

-¿No me digas?- Dijo Kord riendo mientras tomaba unas babosas.

-Jaja, si….mmm…..y….. ¿Qué tienes pensado?- Dijo Pronto preocupado.

-Muy bien, no sé dónde estuvo tu mente en todo el camino…. Pero yo pensé en un plan que podría funcionar, mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…- Kord le explicó el plan al topoide "generoso de oportunidades", y al terminarlo ambos se pusieron en marcha.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Trixie se abrió, y a través de ella entró Eli dirigiéndose al panel de control de la sala.

-¡Eli, eres tú! Por favor dime que me piensan hacer.- Dijo Trixie Apresurada.

Eli puso un rostro de enojado y la ignoró prosiguiendo con sus órdenes.

-Eli, por favor escúchame…debes recordar, no puedes seguir así.- Dijo una preocupada Trixie.

-¿Seguir cómo?- Dijo Eli con algo de curiosidad.

-Así como estás….Eli, debes recordar, inténtalo, lucha contigo mismo o con lo que te haya hecho Blakk.- Dijo Trixie muy preocupada.

Blakk justo iba a entrar, pero al ver que estaban hablando, se quedó escuchando su conversación.

-¿Blakk? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi jefe en todo esto? Estás loca.- Dijo Eli continuando con su trabajo.

-Él no es tu jefe…Eli, por favor, debes mirarme a los ojos…¿En serio no sabes quién soy?...Soy Trixie…..tu amiga….- Dijo Trixie muy sentimental.

Eli sintió algo muy raro dentro de sí mismo, entonces volteó y la vió a los ojos.

Trixie puso su mano desde dentro del contenedor, e Eli la puso igual desde afuera y se quedaron así unos segundos.

-Trix…..-Susurró Eli.

-Sabía que lo lograrías…sabía que no podrías olvidarme.- Dijo Trixie llorando de la felicidad.

Los ojos de Eli fueron cambiando de color, pero para su mala suerte, no a celeste, solamente bajó la intensidad del rojo fuerte a cobrizo medio café.

Blakk al oír eso puso una expresión de enojado y entró para evitar que el efecto en Eli se desvaneciera, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para capturarlo.

Eli se separó bruscamente del contenedor despegando su mano del cristal al otro lado de Trixie.

-Eli….¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo algo preocupada la pelirroja.

Eli cerró con fuerza sus ojos y tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que le retumbaba y estaba muy mareado, entonces abrió los ojos desesperadamente y vió todo borroso, girando a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar el cambio y cayó desmayado en el suelo ante los ojos de Trixie.

-¡Eli qué te pasa, reacciona por favor!- Gritaba Trixie desesperadamente mientras golpeaba el contenedor con todas sus fuerzas.

Blakk rio maliciosamente mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Cerca…..pero no lo lograste.- Dijo Blakk victorioso.

-¡Qué le hiciste a mi amigo Blakk!- Gritó Trixie desesperada.

-No lo sé, y eso es justo lo que quiero saber….¡Nachos, Twist vengan acá!- Gritó Blakk.

-Si señor.- Dijeron ambos al unísono llegando a la habitación segundos después de su llamado.

-Llévense al chico Shane a la sala de laboratorio…..y llamen a uno de mis científicos.- Ordenó el doctor Blakk.

-Enseguida.- Dijeron los dos secuaces tomando al joven peliazul y sacándolo de esa habitación.

Trixie estaba llorando, pero ya no de la felicidad.

-¡Blakk eres el peor!- Gritó Trixie desesperada.

-Jaja, gracias por el cumplido niña….Pero no deberías ser taaaan negativa, mira el lado bueno, gracias esto tendrás más tiempo antes de que te haga lo que te iba a hacer ahora.

-Sabía que querías hacerme algo….¡Dime que es!- Dijo una desesperada Trixie.

-Mmmm quería que fuese una sorpresa…pero si insistes…..Te voy a hipnotizar con una mezcla de agua oscura y los genes de la babosa revira…..Tal como lo hice con tu amiguito.- Dijo Blakk.

-¡Qué lo hipnotizaste!- Dijo Trixie alarmada.

-Tranquila, muy pronto ni te darás cuenta, y estarás trabajando para mí, y así lo haré con toda la banda Shane para controlar a todo Bajoterra, claro que está la opción de que lo hagas voluntariamente.-Rio el doctor Blakk.

-¡Jamás trabajaré para ti, ni hipnotizada ni mucho menos por mi voluntad!- Gritó la pelirroja.

-Eso mismo dijo tu amigo.- Al terminar de decir esto Blakk volteó y salió de la sala.

Trixie se quedó sin palabras, bajó la mirada y se puso a llorar.

* * *

El malvado doctor ingresó a otra habitación segundos después.

-Señor, me dijeron que me necesitaba, ¿Pasó algo?- Dijo uno de los científicos de Blakk.

-Sí, mire lo que le pasó, usted nunca me dijo que algo como esto podría pasar.- Dijo el doctor tomando al científico del cuello.

-Señor…..le ju-uro que no sabí-ía que podrí-ía pasar eso. Déjeme analizarlo, deme una oportunidad y lo volveré a dejar tal y como usted lo que-ería Dijo el nervioso científico.

-Apresúrate, si no quieres terminar mal.- Dijo Blakk amenazando y soltando al secuas del laboratorio.

El científico le realizó unas cuántas pruebas, y minutos después lo colocó en otro contenedor al cuál le administró un tubo.

-Docto-or, tengo los resultados.- Tartamudeaba el científico.

-Dime….- Dijo Blakk muy furioso.

-B-bueno señor, al parecer tuvo recuerdos o algo y el efecto del agua oscura se desvaneció de su sistema, éste brusco cambió provocó su desmayo, sin embargo el efecto de la babosa sigue ahí, es muy fuerte. Deberá aplicarle agua oscura cada vez que esto suceda.- Dicho esto, el científico presionó un botón, el cual hizo que vapor de agua oscura saliera del tubo al contenedor, cubriendo poco a poco a Eli en su totalidad.

Cuándo el vapor se desvaneció, el joven peliazul se restregó los ojos, se puso de pie y abrió los ojos, los cuales eran nuevamente rojo oscuro.

-Eli, ¿Quién soy yo?- Preguntó Blakk.

-Mi jefe, señor.- Respondió Eli.

Blakk sonrió de forma malvada y satisfecha.

-Libérenlo. Y tú, la próxima vez que suceda algo así, te destruiré.- Dijo Blakk amenazando al científico.

El científico salió muy asustado de la habitación. Twist liberó a Eli, y este se dirigió hacia el doctor Blakk.

-Perfecto, ahora sí, podemos seguir con nuestros planes, ven Eli, debemos terminar lo de tu amig….emm la chica.-Dijo Blakk.

-Enseguida señor.- Respondió Eli.

* * *

Trixie estaba sentada dentro de su contenedor, preocupada y esperando que no le haya pasado nada a su amigo. Entonces Blakk ingresó a la habitación junto con Eli. Trixie se puso de pie.

-¡Eli!- Dijo Trixie.

-No te molestes en hacerlo recordar, ya resolví todo.- Dijo Blakk.

-¿Qué?¿Recordar….?- Trixie se dio cuenta de que lo que sucedió fue porque Eli recordó algo, pero miró sus ojos y vió que cambiaron nuevamente de color, quiere decir que si lo hacía recordar nuevamente, otra vez sucedería lo mismo.

-¡Eli soy yo tu amiga Trixie con la que….!

-No lo harás recordar nuevamente, terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.- Interrumpió Blakk a la chica mientras estaba a punto de presionar el botón que liberaría la mezcla de agua oscura y los genes de la babosa en el contenedor de Trixie cuándo….

La pared de la habitación en la que estaban se rompió dejando un gran agujero del cual salió una fraguadora, y segundos después salieron Kord y Pronto en sus mecas.

-¡Qué es esto!- Dijo Blakk enojado.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo una emocionada Trixie.

-Tranquila Trixie….¡El gran Pronto te rescatará!-Dijo el topoide mientras él y Kord abrían fuego contra Blakk. El doctor sacó su lanzadora y empezó a disparar también.

Kord disparó una carnero que golpeó a Blakk y lo lanzó algo lejos. Blakk se levantó y se desquitó con una electroshock malvada. En esa pelea que Kord y Pronto habían planeado como distracción, Pronto liberó a Trixie y le entregó su lanzadora.

-Gracias Pronto, pero.… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba en ésta habitación?- Preguntó Trixie algo confundida.

-No sabíamos, rompimos cada pared hasta encontrarte.- Sonrió Pronto.

Trixie se asomó por el gran agujero que había en la pared y vió todas las demás paredes rotas, de una de ellas cayó un secuas desmayado.

-Ok…bueno por lo menos me encontraron, ahora vamos a ayudar a Kord.- Dijo Trixie corriendo hacia el Troll.

Trixie lanzó una doble que hizo caer a Blakk y Pronto lanzó una electroshok que dejó a Blakk en el suelo. Cuándo el doctor alzó la mirada, Kord, Trixie y Pronto ya estaban apuntándole.

-Se acabó Blakk.- Dijo Kord con una babosa carnero en su lanzadora.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen…..Eli ataca.- Gritó Blakk.

Los tres se voltearon asombrados por lo que dijo y vieron a Eli con una ametralladora. Shane empezó a disparar.

-Trixie, Pronto…Ya debemos irnos.- Dijo Kord cubriéndose y disparando a la vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo el topoide.

-No, debemos rescatar a Eli…..ya se lo que tiene, está hipnotizado y…..

-No podemos, corremos mucho peligro…¡Vámonos ya!- Gritó Kord desesperado.

-Está bien….vámonos.- Dijo Trixie con mucho dolor.

Los tres corrieron hacia sus mecas.

-Kord…¿Trajiste mi meca?- Preguntó Trixie mientras corrían.

-Sí, déjame buscarla.- Dijo el Troll sarcásticamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Claro que no, tú iras conmigo!.- Dijo Kord.

-Claro, como ibas a traer una meca, lo siento ésta desesperación me tiende a hacer preguntas tontas.- Dijo Trixie.

Estaban a punto de llegar a sus mecabestias cuándo Trixie cayó.

-¡Trixie!- Gritó Pronto.

Eli había tomado a Trixie del brazo y ambos cayeron, Eli se resignaba a soltarla.

-¡Eli suéltame!- Dijo Trixie tratando de liberarse.

-No, por algo te tenía el doctor Blakk, y no te irás sin su consentimiento.- Dijo Eli.

Entonces una carnero cayó en Eli haciendo que soltara a Trixie.

-Lo siento Eli.- Dijo Kord bajando su lanzadora. El Troll tomó a Trixie, la montó en su meca y arrancaron.

Eli al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban y dio un grito furioso. El doctor Blakk despertó minutos después.

-¡Nooooooo!¡ Mi guarida!- Gritó Blakk muy enojado al ver su guarida destruida.

-¡La pagaran…. Y muy caro!- Gritó Blakk.

* * *

Los chicos tardaron un poco en llegar a la guarida, y cuándo lo hicieron, se lanzaron al sofá rendidos del cansancio, menos Trixie, ella se dirigió a su computadora.

-Trixie, qué haces, acabas de llegar.- Dijo Pronto pensativo.

-Debo buscar algo en babosa net, el doctor Blakk mencionó la mezcla del agua oscura y los genes de una babosa mientras estaba en cautiverio, eso es lo que tiene Eli.- Dijo Trixie buscando información.

-Y exactamente….¿Qué piensas buscar?- Dijo Kord acercándose a ella.

-Dijo el nombre de la babosa…..revira, la voy a buscar, quizá diga algo sobre ella, o la cura si es aplicada en humanos.- Dijo Trixie escribiendo el nombre en la pantalla.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo Trixie abriendo un artículo sobre éstas babosas.

-Vamos a ver… La babosa revira es una especie de babosa muy rara que se dice se encuentra en bajoterra bla bla bla…..Nadie sabe sus poderes al ser disparada y se la considera como…¡Extinta! No puede ser.- Dijo Trixie después de leer.

-¿Eso es prácticamente imposible, como le van a aplicar a Eli los genes de una babosa que ya no existe?- Dijo Pronto confundido.

-Mmm…. Quizá si exista una, como la babosa enigma.- Dijo Trixie.

-Tienes razón en eso, ¿Por qué no pones una foto de la babosa?- Propuso Kord.

-Enseguida.- Dicho esto Trixie abrió una imagen de la babosa revira.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que la foto de la babosa era exactamente igual a la que les robó Blakk.

-¡Kreepy!- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Por eso Eli quería esa babosa, porque Blakk se lo ordenó, ¿Pero cómo supo que sus genes con el agua oscura hipnotizaban?.- Dijo Kord.

-No lo sé…. Pero debo averiguar más de ésta babosa.- Trixie buscó en muchos artículos sobre ésta babosa sin encontrar nada y cuándo estaba a punto de rendirse abrió un último artículo. Lo leyó hasta el final y en las últimas líneas decía…

-Tampoco dice nada….un momento…..En el clan sombra.- Dijo Trixie.

-¿El clan sombra, qué tienen que ver en esto?- Dijo Pronto.

-En éste artículo dice que vivían en el territorio del clan sombra, debo ir allá, tal vez encuentre información.- Dicho esto Trixie apagó la computadora.

-¿Estás loca? No pensaras ir al territorio del clan sombra.- Dijo Kord.

-Por Eli si, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.- Dijo Trixie subiendo las escaleras.

Kord y Pronto se miraron y siguieron sus órdenes, además tenían sueño. Cuándo ya todos estaban dormidos, Trixie recién se arropó para dormir, estaba muy preocupada. Burpy se arrecostó en su mejilla y dio un pequeño chillido con mirada algo triste.

-Lo rescataremos Burpy….eso lo prometo.

Continuará…..

Y ese fue mi Chapter, un poquito largo :p (muy largo -_-) pero entiéndame! Estoy explotando de ideas!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios…

Besooos c:


	9. Chapter 9: La Búsqueda

Holaaa :D , bueno aquí los dejo con mi Chapter, espero que les guste :3 y gracias por sus reviews c:

* * *

_En el capítulo Anterior:_

_-En éste artículo dice que vivían en el territorio del clan sombra, debo ir allá, tal vez encuentre información.- Dicho esto Trixie apagó la computadora._

_-¿Estás loca? No pensaras ir al territorio del clan sombra.- Dijo Kord._

_-Por Eli si, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.- Dijo Trixie subiendo las escaleras._

_Kord y Pronto se miraron y siguieron sus órdenes, además tenían sueño. Cuándo ya todos estaban dormidos, Trixie recién se arropó para dormir, estaba muy preocupada. Burpy se arrecostó en su mejilla y dio un pequeño chillido con mirada algo triste._

_-Lo rescataremos Burpy….eso lo prometo._

* * *

Chapter 9: La Búsqueda

-¡A desayunaaaaar!- Gritó un entusiasmado topoide.

Ya era de mañana, la noche se había pasado muy lenta para Trixie, pues en la noche planeó todo su viaje. Pero un grito y un delicioso aroma la despertaron.

-Oahhhhhhh…- Bostezó una pelirroja mientras alzaba sus brazos y se estiraba dejando caer su sábana. Entonces se escuchó un pequeño chillido.

-¡Burpy! Oh no sabes cuánto lo siento….- Dijo Trixie recogiendo cuidadosamente a la infierno del suelo, la babosa había dormido en el filo de su sábana la cual cayó cuándo Trixie la movió.

Burpy dio un chillido y una expresión como si dijera "no te preocupes", mientras se trepaba a su mano.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar.- Dicho esto, Trixie dejó a Burpy en la cama, se cambió, la volvió a tomar y salió de su cuarto hacia las escaleras.

Por cada escalón que bajaba, el aroma era más intenso y provocador.

-Sfffffffff…..Ahhhh.- Suspiró Trixie.

-Que es ese aroma celestial…- Dijo Trixie acercándose a la mesa.

-Créeme…..no es lo que parece…o lo que huele, ha de ser otra receta loca del topoide.- Dijo Kord verde del asco y tapándose la boca.

-Así es, no es lo que parece…¡Es mejor! Hoy les preparé la ancestral receta topoide de mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara….

-¡Ya entendimos!- Interrumpieron Kord y Trixie al unísono al topoide.

-Tátara tátara abuela.- Pronto sonrió.

-Si si si bueno….y como se llama.- Dijo Trixie algo seria.

Pronto tomó una cuchara sopera y sirvió en un plato una gelatinosa mezcla con trozos dorados y rayas cafés que parecía un pudin.

-Se llama "Flatulenfe a la dorada".- Dijo el orgulloso topoide con la cabeza en alto y en un tono algo Francés.

Kord se sorprendió al escuchar éste acento.

-¿Por qué hiciste ese acento, es ancestral para esa receta?- Preguntó el curioso Troll.

-Aaaa no, pero le da un toque exótico.- Dijo el Topoide mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

-¿Sabes Pronto? Esta quizá haya sido la única vez en toda mi vida, o desde que te conozco, que un nombre de tus recetas no me da asco.- Dijo Trixie algo tranquila.

-Mmm tienes razón…..tiene un nombre más…..normal, comparado con los otros…..- Dijo Kord algo aliviado pero recordando los anteriores.

Kord y Trixie tomaron sus cucharas y tomaron un poco de la comida.

-¿Y cómo se llama ésta receta?- Preguntó Trixie, mientras llevaba el bocado a su boca.

-Bueno es una gelatina de lombrices con trozos de escarabajo dorado y patas de cucaracha.- Dijo Pronto muy sonriente.

Trixie y Kord al escuchar esto dejaron la cuchara en plato con cara de traumados.

-Ok….Adiós apetito.- Dijo Kord con cara de asco.

-El mío también se fue.-Añadió Trixie completamente asquienta.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Bueeeno….¡Más para Pronto!- Dijo el topoide arrasando con toda la comida.

Rato después Trixie sintió algo de hambre ya que no pudo tener un desayuno más o menos decente, así que bajó y se preparó un sándwich, no era la gran cosa, pero llenó su estómago vacío.

Entonces se sentó en el sofá y tomó su computadora.

De las escaleras bajaba Kord con una bolsa de frituras.

-¿Qué haces Trixie?- Preguntó el Troll mientras comía.

-Bueno iba a buscar más sobre…

-¿Kord? ¿Por qué tienes esas frituras?- Interrumpió un indignado Pronto a la chica.

-Aaaaa…. ¿Esto?...Porque tengo hambre, ya que aaaaaaalguieeeeeen no preparó un buen desayuno.- Dijo Kord comiendo.

-Aaaaaaa…. ¡Pues por lo menos yo cocino! Además….¿Por qué las tenías en tu habitación?- Preguntó Pronto.

-Tranquilo….Solo la tenía de reserva….No pienses que tengo todo un cajón lleno de comida que compro cuándo finjo ir a caminar por qué sé que tu comida es un asco…Fue simple coincidencia.- Dijo Kord sarcásticamente.

-Aaaa ya porque si era así…un minuto…¡Oye mi comida no es un asco!- Dijo el topoide indignado.

-Jajaja… ¿Y qué era lo que hacías Trixie?- Evadió Kord el tema.

-No me cambies la conversación.- Dijo Pronto con mirada sospechosa y señalándolo.

-Quiero encontrar más información sobre la babosa, o si tiene veneno o…..Ay no se….Lo que sea que me pueda ayudar a encontrar una cura.- Dijo Trixie algo triste.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú no notaste algo extraño en Eli?, tal vez una pequeña pista nos ayude a encontrar un antídoto.- Propuso el Troll.

-Nada en absoluto, ni si quiera se….no espera….si, si le sucedió algo extraño.- Dijo Trixie recordando.

-Que es….-Dijo Pronto desesperado.

-Bueno, cuándo yo estaba atrapada, Eli entró a la habitación para instalar unos cables, por lo que tengo entendido también me quieren hipnotizar a mí, y nos quedamos unos minutos solos…intenté hacerlo reaccionar así que lo hice recordar sobre quién soy, y creo que resulto, escuché que me dijo Trix… Pero cuando ya estaba reaccionando y creo que se pasó el efecto, se mareó y se desmayó…..así de la nada…..fue entonces cuando entró Blakk y lo atraparon y bueno lo que sigue…..Pero eso fue muy raro.- Dijo Trixie lamentándose.

-Mmmm… eso es muy raro...… ¡Pero nada que los dos cerebros del gran Pronto no puedan resolver!- Dijo Pronto con la cabeza en alto. Entonces puso sus dos dedos uno en cada lado de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, se apartó un poco y empezó a "pensar".

-Creo que ya se porque.- Dijo Kord.

Pronto al escuchar que el Troll había pensado más rápido que él no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Emmm… ¡Yo también!- Dijo Pronto.

-Y bueno…. ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Kord maléficamente.

-Ammmm…..Emmm…..Ejem…..No te lo diré…porqueee….emm….me puedes copiar…..si…..Dilo tu primero y después lo diré yo.- Se justificó Pronto con los brazos cruzados.

-Jaja, como digas….Bueno Trixie ¿Recuerdas que nos dijiste que Burpy te había imitado las escenas para decirte que Kreepy le mordió Eli?- Preguntó Kord.

-Si claro, lo hizo por que Kreepy estaba inconsciente.

-Exacto, quizá eso sea lo que le pasó a Eli, cuándo la babosa cambió de malvada a normal el cambio fue tan brusco que se desmayó, quiere decir, que a Eli le pasó lo mismo cuándo lo hiciste recapacitar… Se le fue el efecto, pero el cambio lo hizo desmayar.- Dijo Kord su conclusión.

-Tienes razón…..Claro, por eso se desmayó, ahora todo tiene sentido.- Dijo Trixie.

-Ammm…..Eso era justo lo que iba yo a decir.- Dijo Pronto.

Kord y Trixie solo reviraron los ojos.

-Bueno, eso es todo, no podemos perder más tiempo.- Dicho esto Trixie apagó su computadora y tomó un bolso que tenía a mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Pronto.

-¿No leyeron ayer? La babosa vivía en el territorio del clan sombra, debo ir allá a buscar información .- Dijo Trixie.

-¿Y llevas tu lanzadora y tus babosas?- Preguntó Pronto.

-Obvio, las llevo siempre conmigo, claro que no a todas, por cierto no hagan relajo mientras no estamos. Burpy te encargo mantener el orden…¿Ok?.- Trixie se dirigió hacia sus babosas y a Burpy. Estas respondieron con un chillido.

-Y bueno que esperan….¿Una invitación?- Sonrió Trixie.

Kord y Pronto reaccionaron, tomaron sus lanzadoras y la siguieron. Minutos después tomaron sus mecas y con el "gran rastreador Pronto" se dirigieron al lugar mencionado.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DEL DOCTOR BLAKK….

Habían secuaces cargados de maletas por todos lados, El metro babosa del doctor Blakk se iba llenando cada vez más de equipaje.

-Doctor Blakk, disculpe pero exactamente….¿A dónde piensa ir?- Preguntó Twist.

-A otra de mis guaridas ocultas de bajoterra, pero ésta vez a una más segura, así me ahorraré peleas tontas con los amiguitos de Eli.- Dijo Blakk vigilando el cargamento.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?- Dijo Twist.

-En medio del océano, así se les hará más complicado llegar, y si por cualquier motivo llegan será más fácil deshacernos de ellos gracias a los tiburones.- Respondió Blakk muy seguro.

-Muy ingenioso señor.- Dijo Twist retirándose.

-Eli, ven aquí.- Dijo el doctor viendo pasar al Shane cerca.

-Si señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Respondió Eli.

-Tu no irás con ellos, vendrás conmigo, Twist tú también.- Dijo Blakk.

-¿De qué se trata doctor?- Preguntó Twist extrañado.

-Se trata de venganza, hoy atacaremos a esa banda ridícula.- Dijo Blakk vengativo.

-¿Destruirá su guarida?- Preguntó Eli.

-No, aunque quisiera hay prioridades. Vamos a robarnos todas y cada una de sus babosas…..Los dejaremos sin nada, tomen sus lanzadoras y municiones para luchar si se resisten, y vámonos.-Dicho esto Blakk subió a su transporte cargado de babosas transformadas.

Eli y Twist lo siguieron.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE…

El camino fue algo largo, y tuvieron que parar varias veces por Pronto, pero al fin llegaron al territorio del Clan Sombra. El lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, y estaba muy silencioso, apenas se oían las mecas rondar.

-Chi-i-icoss…cre-eo que deb-beriamos irnos de aquí.- Temblaba Pronto del miedo.

-Pronto no exageres, ni siquiera ha pasado algo hasta ahora.- Trató de calmarlo Trixie.

-¡H-a-asta ahora!.- Temblaba Pronto con más miedo, pues una criatura negra aparecía por detrás de Trixie. Ella sintió el movimiento y algo asustada tomó su lanzadora y se giró, Kord hizo lo mismo.

-Oh…. Lo lamento, casi disparo.- Se disculpó Trixie con la criatura.

El líder del Clan Sombra estaba detrás de ellos liderando a todo su Clan el cual estaba detrás de él.

-Shhhdd drshhhh rhhsddd.- decía el líder en su acento misterioso.

-¿Qué?...No entiendo nada de lo que dicen.- Se lamentaba Trixie. Las babosas empezaron a chillar, al parecer si entendían lo que decían.

-Olvidamos lo más importante Trixie…..Aprender el lenguaje sombra.- Se deprimió Kord.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Se alarmó Pronto.

Trixie suspiró.

-No quería hacer esto, pero creo que no hay más opción.- Trixie tomó su bolso y sacó el sombraductor que usaba Eli para entender al Clan Sombra.

-Emmmm..…Trixie…..creo que si tienes claro que solo un Shane puede usar eso ¿Verdad? Si lo usas no sabemos que te puede pasar.- Dijo un preocupado Troll de las cavernas.

-Si Kord, si lo sé, y es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.- Dicho esto Trixie algo nerviosa pero decidida a la vez, suspiró profundamente y lentamente se colocó el instrumento en su cabeza.

Trixie dio un pequeño grito de queja y se arrodilló en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza. Oía voces por todos lados y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Bruscamente se lo quitó segundos después quedando tendida en el suelo con expresión adolorida.

-¡Trixie!- Dijeron Kord y Pronto al unísono mientras la socorrían.

-Tranquilos…..estoy bien…..Arghhh.- Se quejaba la pelirroja algo mareada.

-¿Y, pudiste entender algo?- Preguntó Pronto.

-Si, por suerte….Arghhhh…. Preguntan por qué no venimos con Eli….¿Verdad?- Preguntó Trixie al líder. Éste asintió seriamente.

-Bueno…pues… Eli está atrapado, prácticamente, el doctor Blakk lo hipnotizó con una mezcla de agua oscura y los genes de una babosa que creo vivían en éste sector….las Revira…quería saber si pueden ayudarme con información o algo sobre esa babosa para poder curarlo.- Dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie, pues el mareo se estaba desvaneciendo.

El clan sombra intercambió unas cuantas miradas y murmuraban. Entonces el líder le señaló el artefacto para que se lo ponga y le entiendan lo que iban a decir.

-¿Quieren que me lo ponga de nuevo?- Preguntó Trixie algo nerviosa.

El líder asintió.

-Está bien.- Suspiró Trixie mientras lo acercaba a su cabeza.

-No Trixie.- Dijo Kord quitándoselo.

-Kord que haces.- Se extrañaba Trixie.

-Te hará mal, tu cabeza debe descansar, somos un equipo y como tal ayudaremos a Eli, nos turnaremos para usarlo…..Y ahora lo haré yo.- Dicho esto Kord muy nervioso acercaba el artefacto a su cabeza hasta que se lo puso. El Troll sufrió el mismo efecto que Trixie, solo que él resistió un poco más ya que era más fuerte, y al terminar de escuchar lo que decían se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Arghhhh!- Se quejaba el Troll mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Qué escuchaste Kord.- Dijo Trixie.

-Escuché que…..arghh…. escuché que dijeron algo sobre una sustancia que….arghhhh….ya no puedo, espera.- Dijo el Troll recuperándose.

- Tranquilo Kord, no te esfuerces mucho, esperemos que pase el efecto.- Dijo Trixie calmándolo.

Segundos después, Kord se puso de pie, ya estaba normal otra vez.

-Fiuffff…..¡Qué alivio!...aaa cierto ya recordé, les decía que entendí algo sobre una sustancia, dijeron que era muy peligrosa si es usada en fines incorrectos, pero que una roseada curaría por completo el efecto de la Revira.

-Qué bien, ahora ya tenemos las dos curas…¡Es genial!...espera…¿No te dijeron como se llamaba…. O como conseguirla?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Pues no lo escuché, lo siento.- Se lamentaba el Troll.

-No te preocupes, ayudaste mucho, te toca Pronto….¿Pronto?- Miraba Trixie a todos lados.

El topoide se estaba retirando de puntillas a sus espaldas.

-Prontooo.- Miraba Trixie al topoide con los brazos cruzados. Pronto se detuvo al oír eso.

-Jejejeje que cosas de la vida….ejem…amm…yo estaba…emm

-Apresúrate Pronto.- Interrumpió Kord al topoide entregándole el artefacto.

Pronto respiró muy muy pero muy profundo y con todas sus fuerzas se lo puso. Pero el no duró mucho que digamos, segundos después se lo quitó.

-Arghhhhh no puedo.- Se lamentaba el topoide.

-¿Por qué no? Si nosotros pudimos.- Dijo Trixie.

-Tranquila les preguntaremos.- Dijo Kord poniéndose el instrumento. Segundos después de haber oído se lo quitó.

-Jajajajajaja….Ouchh…..Jajaja…Arghh.- Kord se reía y se quejaba del mareo a la vez.

-Qué paso, qué te dijeron.-Dijo un alarmado Pronto.

-Que no pudiste usarlos…Jajajaja…por que….¡Tus dos cerebros no tienen la fuerza!...jajajajajaja.- El Troll se revolcaba en el suelo, pero no del dolor, si no de la risa. Pronto solo se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos. Trixie trató de contener la risa pero sin dejar escapar ciertas sonrisas.

-Bueno ya….pongámonos serios….y que te dijeron sobre cómo se llamaba la sustancia y en donde encontrarla.- Dijo Trixie.

-Bueno…eso no me dijeron.- Se lamentaba Kord.

-Está bien…..creo que lo volveré a usar.- Trixie suspiró y se lo puso. Escuchó por unos segundos y al concluir se los quitó bruscamente.

-Arghhh….Esta vez dolió más que la primera.- Se quejaba Trixie.

-Descansa y después nos dices….. Gracias por todo….- Kord no terminó la frase de agradecimiento al Clan sombra, pues éstos ya no estaban.

-Wow….qué rápidos.- Dijo Pronto mirando en todas las direcciones.

-Ahhhh, ya estoy mejor.- Dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie.

-Y…¿Qué te dijeron?- Pregunto el curioso topoide.

-Se llama "tiniebla lila", es el extracto de una flor que se encuentra en las profundidades de la caverna espina de pez…. Detrás de las rocas cristalina en el sendero de….meguy…maguy…algo así.- Dijo Trixie.

-¿Conoces ese lugar Pronto?- Preguntó Kord.

-¿Bromeas? Es uno de los atajos topoide de la caverna espina de pez, y se llama el sendero "manyui", lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, el sendero nos llevará al lugar más hermoso de todas las cavernas.- Dijo Pronto alzando su brazo.

-Perfecto entonces vamos.- Dijo Trixie.

-¿Ahora mismo?- Dijo Kord.

-Claro, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dicho esto la banda Shane subió a sus mecas guiados por "El Gran Pronto" en su viaje.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO BLAKK….

-Muy bien, llegamos, ahora bajen y tomen sus lanzadoras.- Dijo el doctor Blakk bajando de su vehículo seguido por Twist e Eli. Entonces abrieron la puerta y apuntaron con sus lanzadoras.

-Es mi impresión o es que no hay….

-Nadie.- Completó Blakk la frase de Twist en tono malvado.

-Perfecto, no tendremos problemas.- Dijo Eli bajando su arma.

Las babosas oyeron un ruido y se acercaron a ver con curiosidad pues las voces que oyeron no eran de sus amos exactamente, excepto una. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Blakk las babosas se asustaron, pero al ver a Eli se emocionaron y muy confiadas salieron de su escondite.

-Miren que tenemos aquí.- Dijo Blakk maléficamente mientras tomaba su conjunto de contenedores para las babosas, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de las babosas para capturarlas, pero Eli lo detuvo.

-No, si lo hace van a huir…..Hey babosas vengan conmigo.- Dijo Eli acercando los contenedores.

Eli estaba en trance, pero nunca dejó a un lado su respeto y amor por las babosas.

Éstas se confiaron de Eli ya que era su amo y lo siguieron todas, excepto Burpy quién desconfiaba de ellos. Una vez que todas estaban capturadas se fueron victoriosamente.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

-Y aquí estamos, les presento el antiguo sendero "Manyui".- Dijo Pronto señalando con sus manos un pequeño lugar algo lodoso con platas podridas e hierbas por todos lados.

-Emmm…ok, yo esperaba algo mas…..bonito.-Dijo Trixie mirando algo decepcionada a su alrededor.

-Creí que era el lugar "más hermoso" de todas las cavernas Pronto.- Dijo Kord.

-Hey hey, no dije eso, dije que nos llevaría al lugar mas hermoso de todas las cavernas, es decir "las rocas cristalina".- Dijo un emocionado Pronto.

-¿Y has ido alguna vez?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Una que otra vez cuando era un pequeño topoide, recuerdo que en mis años de juventud, Pronto solía…..

-¿Oye Pronto ya estamos cerca?- Interrumpió Kord al topoide evadiendo el tema de su "interesante" infancia.

-En realidad ya estamos prácticamente aquí, vengan.- Dijo Pronto señalando una pequeña entrada. Todos los siguieron, y al pasar quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-Wow…..Qué es esto.- Dijo Trixie con mucha emoción.

Habían llegado a un lugar hermoso, casi cómo un jardín con plantas verdes y filos brillantes, otras de colores pálidos pero que se movían como si bailaran de derecha a izquierda. Habían también varios insectos la mayoría como libélulas con alas azules brillantes y cuerpos amarillos pálidos que volaban sobre una manada de mariposas fosforescentes de distintos colores que revoloteaban sobre flores negras con brillos que al abrirse despegaban una fuerte luz que atraía a los insectos.

-Les presento "Las rocas cristalina".- Dijo un emocionado Pronto tomando la delantera y con la cabeza en alto.

-Es increíble, creí que eran solo unas piedras, pero es el nombre de un lugar….¿Y por qué se llama así?- Preguntó Kord.

-Por esto.- Dicho esto Pronto los guio hacia una plantas, y al pasar entre ellas vieron un hermoso paisaje de piedras de cristal de distintos colores que brillaban y estaban rodeadas de bellas flores coloridas.

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Trixie mirando a su alrededor.

-Es fascinante…..-Dijo Kord atontado con el paisaje.

Trixie miró varios segundos el hermoso fondo natural con una gran sonrisa, hasta que recordó a lo que vinieron.

-¡Cierto la flor! Chicos no se entretengan vamos en busca de esa flor.- Dijo Trixie alarmada.

-Muy bien, el líder te dijo que la "Tiniebla lila" estaba detrás de las rocas, así que ahí iremos.- Dijo Pronto guiándolos. Minutos después, atravesaron todas las rocas y llegaron hacia un muro cubierto de plantas.

-Mmmm….qué raro no hay nada, éste es tope de la caverna….. lo siento.- Se lamentaba Pronto.

Entonces una pequeña babosa brillante salió por detrás de un arbusto muy tímida. Entonces Trixie la vió.

-Creo que yo sé cómo saber…Hey amiga, ¿Nos ayudarías? Necesitamos encontrar una flor llamada "Tiniebla lila"…¿La conoces?- Se dirigió Trixie a la babosa.

Trixie le inspiró confianza a la babosa y ésta dio un pequeño chillido alegre señalando a la pared. Entonces se acercó y con uno de sus pequeños bracitos tocó la pared por unos segundos, ésta empezó a brillar y se abrió un pequeño lugar, en el cuál había una flor lila con filos brillantes y estambres transparentes con brillos. La babosa la tomó y se la dio a Trixie.

-Gracias… Ahora debemos extraerle la sustancia.- Dijo Trixie, entonces viró la flor y se decepcionó al ver que no había nada.

-Mmmm que raro.- Dijo Kord examinando la flor.

La babosa chilló para llamar su atención y cuando la obtuvo mostró en la pared unas instrucciones pero en otro idioma.

-¿Qué dice ahí?- Dijo una confundida Trixie.

-Déjenme ver…..Ese es uno de los lenguaje topoides, yo lo leeré con permiso….- Dijo Pronto abriendo paso y leyendo el mensaje. Pronto se quedó unos cuántos minutos leyendo el mensaje, pues era algo lento, pero al fin lo terminó.

-Dice que….. debemos dejarla reposar en agua por un día y al siguiente tendrá líquido en su interior.- Dijo Pronto satisfecho.

-¡Y para eso demoraste tanto!- Dijeron Trixie y Kord al unísono.

-Emmm…este….es que quería…reflexionarlo si, reflexionarlo.- Dijo Pronto como excusa para su mala lectura.

-Bueno ya vámonos, no podemos esperar un segundo más…..y adiós amiguita, gracias por la ayuda.- Dicho esto la banda tomó sus mecas y se fueron a toda velocidad. La babosa se despidió con un chillido feliz.

Después del largo camino a casa, los chicos se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa…

-Listo, al fin en casa que viaje tan largo y cansado, voy por un jarro con agua para la flor…..¡Burpy, chicos ya llegamos!- Gritó Trixie entrando.

-Ahhhhh…necesito tomar una siesta.- Dicho esto Pronto se lanzó boca abajo a la hamaca.

Entonces se escucharon unos chillidos, eran de Burpy quién venía desesperado tratando de decirle algo a Trixie.

-Burpy, que pasó.- Dijo Trixie extrañada. Burpy la guio hasta la mesa en la cual había una carta, o más bien un trozo de papel. Trixie la leyó, aunque era muy breve. La carta decía "Gracias por las babosas, se unirán a mi ejército. Att: Industrias Blakk". Trixie se alteró y les avisó a los chicos al darse cuenta de que no había babosas en todo el refugio excepto Burpy y las que llevaron a su viaje. Entonces la banda se dirigió hacia el refugio de Blakk pero se dieron cuenta de que no estaban. Por suerte, habían dejado un plano tirado en el suelo el cual les permitió saber las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de la nueva guarida.

-¿Qué dice Trixie?- Dijo un curioso Kord.

-Esto, no lo puedo creer.-Dijo Trixie pasándole los planos.

-Estarán en una nueva guarida…... ¡En medio del agua!- Dijo Kord alarmado.

-Ooopss… creo que no fue tan buena idea destruir su guarida, será difícil llegar hasta allí.- Se lamentaba el topoide.

-No, lo difícil será que nuestras mecas no son tan rápidas en el agua, y no son muy efectivas que digamos para un rescate.- Dijo Trixie.

-Yo las puedo mejorar un poco.- Propuso el Troll.

-Perfecto…..¿Cuánto te demorarías?- preguntó el topoide.

-Mmmm….. uno días.- Dijo Kord.

-¡Qué! Es mucho tiempo Kord, para cuando estén listas, ya Blakk tendrá un refugio quién sabe dónde.- Dijo una preocupada Trixie.

-Y qué piensas hacer.- Dijo Pronto.

Trixie suspiró.

-Ok, ésta es la última persona a la que le pediría el favor…..pero creo que no hay otra opción.- Se lamentaba Trixie. Kord y Pronto se asustaron por cómo lo dijo.

* * *

-Así que necesitan un barco…. Princesas.- Dijo el pirata mayor, "El rey" de la caverna turbulenta.

-Si…. ¿Nos podría prestar uno de los suyos?- Dijo Trixie admitiendo necesitar su ayuda.

-Y díganme princesas… ¿Qué gano yo con eso?- Dijo el pirata.

-Que es lo que quieres.- Dijo Kord sospechoso.

-Mmmm…. No lo se….. No pediré mucho…quizá un topoide que limpie mi barco estaría bien.- Dijo sonriente el pirata.

-¡Trato hecho!- Dijeron Kord y Trixie al unísono.

-¡No!, la última vez que trabajé para usted tuve que limpiar toda la cubierta.- Interrumpió Pronto cruzado de brazos.

-Pronto…. Es por Eli, no será mucho…. Es mejor a que le demos todas nuestras babosas, es una gran oferta…..Vamos.- Rogaba Trixie.

-Además, ahora no solo limpiaras la cubierta…. Si no todo mi barco.- Sonrió el pirata.

-Aaaaaa…. ¡Me promueve!...Ejemm, es decir…..solo lo haré por Eli.- Dijo Pronto.

-Muy bien princesa empieza ahora.- Dijo el pirata lanzándole un trapeador y una cubeta con utensilios de limpieza.

-Emmm…. Disculpe señor pirata….¿Cree que será posible que Pronto le limpie el barco…..después? Tenemos prisa.- Dijo Trixie.

-Por favor, apenas terminemos con nuestro asunto le enviaremos a Pronto.- Rogó Kord.

-Mmmm…. Está bien… pero les advierto que si no llega, se las verán conmigo.- Advirtió el pirata.

-Gracias….y….emmm…..¿Dónde está el barco que nos prestará?- Preguntó Kord.

-Síganme.- Dicho esto el pirata los guio a una habitación casi como sótano del barco y descubrió de una manta gigante un barco, pero no grande de pirata sino uno pequeño para navegar y muy moderno.

-Wow…. Lindo su barco.- Dijo Pronto acercándose.

-Hey… cuidado princesa no quiero que lo dañes, llévenselo ya antes de que me arrepienta.- Dijo el pirata abriendo una puerta del sótano que salía al agua y sacó el barco, luego les enseñó cómo usarlo. La banda agradeció y se fue lo más pronto posible.

Después de un largo tiempo de viaje….

-Ya vi la guarida…. Miren chicos.- Dijo Trixie dándole sus binoculares a Kord y éste quien se los pasó a Pronto.

-Nos van a ver si nos acercamos más…..¿Cómo te dijo el pirata que lo cambies a submarino Kord?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Claro, aún recuerdo la combinación.- Entonces Kord presionó unos cuantos botones y el barco se transformó en submarino. Entonces siguieron su camino, y cuando ya estuvieron cerca subieron el submarino a la superficie.

-Muy bien hay dos secuaces vigilando la puerta, Kord encárgate de ellos.- Dijo Trixie.

-A la orden.- Dicho esto Kord se acercó a los secuaces quienes caminaban de un lado a otro vigilando, entonces cuando se pusieron de espaldas Kord tomó a uno por detrás y lo lanzó al agua. El otro ecuas oyó un ruido y se volteó pero no vió nada así que siguió vigilando, entonces alguien le tocó la espalda y él volteó.

-Hola.- Dicho esto Kord dejó al secuas inconsciente de un puñete.

-Y adiós, eso fue fácil.- Decía un orgulloso Troll.

-Muy bien Kord ahora entremos.-Dijo Trixie en silencio.

-Cuidado.- Pronto los empujó pues se acercaban unos secuaces.

-No será fácil pasar sin ser reconocidos….. ¿Qué haremos?- Se preocupó Trixie.

-Emmm creo que deberíamos entrar aquí.- Pronto señaló una puerta con un signo de ropa. La banda entró y se encontró con un armario con el uniforme de los secuaces de Blakk, cada cajón tenía una llave y cada uno era de un secuas distinto.

-Que conveniente.- Dijo Kord.

-Si… ahora hay que abrirlos.- Dicho esto Trixie tomó una fraguadora y de un tiro abrió 5 cajones.

-Muy bien tomen el que más se acerque a su talla.- Dijo Trixie tomando un traje.

Tiempo después de la puerta de la habitación salieron los tres con el uniforme de industrias Blakk.

-Oye Kord…¿Cómo entraste en ese traje de…..?

-No preguntes.- Interrumpió Kord a Pronto.

-Muy bien chicos, ustedes vayan a vigilar.- Ordenó Trixie, Kord y Pronto obedecieron y se fueron del pasillo.

-Yo buscaré a Eli…- Trixie se volteó para empezar a buscar pero…

-¿Me buscabas?- Dijo el peliazul quitándole la máscara y dejando ver su rostro mientras le apuntaba con una carnero malvada.

-¡Eli!...Escúchame, no eres tú, estás bajo control, ya conseguí la cura…. Tengo una "tiniebla lila" que te ayudará.- Rogaba Trixie.

-No sé por qué me pareces familiar.- Dijo Eli bajando el arma.

-Porque soy tu amiga… Trixie Sting, por eso te parezco familiar….. Por favor reacciona Eli.- Dijo Trixie mientras le tomaba la mano al chico. Eli empezó a cambiar nuevamente. Pero del pasillo se acercaba un secuas de Blakk.

Trixie sabía que si la veían la atacarían así que tomó a Eli desapercibido y lo empujó a una habitación, a la primera que vió, pero era solo una pequeña y estrecha bodega con unos utensilios de limpieza. Era tan pequeña que Trixie resbaló con un poco de agua que salía de una cubeta y cayó, caída la cuál hizo que Eli tropezara cayendo justo en Trixie. Los dos se miraron y se iban acercando lentamente cuando...

Continuara…..

* * *

Y ese fue mi Chapter :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 y como siempre digo…..

Espero sus comentarios ;)

Besooos

(PD1: siempre termino mi frase con "Besooos" :D)

(PD2: jenssy que bueno que regresaste! :D)


	10. Chapter 10: Casi libre

Holaaa ke hacen? :D

(Siempre saludo en todas mis aclaraciones c: ) Perdón por la demora, no pude actualizar antes :/…Bueno al final les explico porque, los dejo con mi Chapter espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews :3

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_-¿Me buscabas?- Dijo el peliazul quitándole la máscara y dejando ver su rostro mientras le apuntaba con una carnero malvada._

_-¡Eli!...Escúchame, no eres tú, ya conseguí la cura…. Tengo una "tiniebla lila" que te ayudará.- Rogaba Trixie._

_-No sé por qué me pareces familiar.- Dijo Eli bajando el arma._

_-Porque soy tu amiga… Trixie, por eso te parezco familiar…. Por favor reacciona Eli.- Dijo Trixie mientras le tomaba la mano al chico. Eli empezó a cambiar nuevamente. Pero del pasillo se acercaba un secuas de Blakk._

_Trixie sabía que si la veían la atacarían así que tomó a Eli desapercibido y lo empujó a una habitación, a la primera que vió, pero era solo una pequeña y estrecha bodega con unos utensilios de limpieza. Era tan pequeña que Trixie resbaló con un poco de agua que salía de una cubeta y cayó, caída la cual hizo que Eli tropezara cayendo justo en Trixie. Los dos se miraron y se iban acercando lentamente cuando..._

* * *

CHAPTER 10: CASI LIBRE

-Kord mira esto.- Dijo Pronto abriendo una puerta.

-Pronto no hay tiempo para espiar, debemos vigilar.- Dijo Kord.

-No…. En serio tienes que ver esto.- Repitió Pronto entrando a la habitación.

-Arghhh Pronto, ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo para…¡Nuestras babosas!- Dijo Kord siguiendo a Pronto a la habitación cuándo vió a todas las babosas que les robaron encerradas y en proceso de ser transformadas.

-Te lo dije.- Presumió Pronto acercándose.

-Hey que hacen aquí.- Dijo un secuas de Blakk quien estaba tras el panel de control de la habitación haciendo unos ajustes por lo cual Kord y Pronto no lo vieron al entrar. Éste tomó su lanzadora y disparó una trilladora malvada.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Kord empujando a Pronto antes de ser golpeado. Kord disparó una demoledora que golpeó y dejo inconsciente al secuas.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Dijo Pronto asustado volteando hacia la puerta.

-Oh no, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.- Dijo Blakk apuntándoles con una carnero malvada.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE ELI Y TRIXIE…..

Eli ya se había recuperado del efecto del agua oscura y tenía los ojos de un rojo en tonalidad más baja. No sabía dónde estaba ni porque, pues aún estaba recuperándose y no recordaba nada, pero no le importaba, el simple hecho de tener a Trixie con él lo calmaba un poco. Eli no dijo nada a pesar de que no sabía ni si quiera si en realidad estaba pasando, solo se siguió acercando a Trixie cada vez más, y entonces…

-¡Trixie!...- Gritaron el Troll y el topoide al unísono.

-¡Kord, Pronto!- Reaccionó Trixie.

-¿Qué, que está pasando?- Dijo un confundido Eli.

-¡Eli volviste!¡Eres tú otra vez!- Trixie ni bien terminó la frase abrazó a Shane muy cariñosa. Eli le devolvió el abrazo.

- Kord y Pronto están en peligro, debemos irnos.- Dijo Trixie.

-Ok, pero no entiendo nada.- Dijo Eli levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Trixie.

-Que vinimos a rescatarte, pero veo que Kord y Pronto se metieron en problemas.- Explicó Trixie.

-Muy bien, el grito vino de por allá.- Dijo Eli señalando la salida del pasillo.

Entonces se escucharon disparos de babosas y voces del doctor Blakk.

-Es Blakk, muy bien esto es lo que haremos, yo ayudaré a Kord y Pronto y luego nos encargaremos del doctor Blakk y nos iremos de aquí.- Dijo Trixie al oír las voces. Eli ya se había recuperado y ya había recordado todo lo que había hecho.

-Trixie, olvidé decirte, robamos sus babosas y…..

-Ya lo sé, me di cuenta al llegar, las rescataremos y luego nos iremos.- Interrumpió Trixie al Shane.

-Es que no me puedo ir.- Dijo Eli.

-¿Por qué? Ya no estás bajo su control.- Dijo la chica extrañada.

-Lo sé, pero esto no se trata de mí, sino de todo bajoterra, no puedo dejar la mezcla de agua oscura y los genes de Kreepy en las manos de Blakk…..Sería muy peligroso.- Dijo un serio Eli mirándola apenado.

-Y qué piensas hacer.- Dijo Trixie.

-Mira, tengo un plan…..- Dicho esto Eli empezó a contarle sus ideas a la pelirroja.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

MIENTRAS KORD Y PRONTO….

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Kord esquivando una electroshock malvada y disparando una punzante.

-Se arrepentirán de haber entrado a mi guarida.- Dijo Blakk.

-No tú te arrepentirás de haber robado nuestras babosas.- Dijo Trixie apuntándole a Blakk por detrás con una carnero.

-Trixie.- Dijeron Kord y Pronto al unísono muy emocionados y aliviados a la vez.

-Jaja…¿Crees que puedes ganarme niña?- Dijo Blakk quieto.

-Qué harás para evitar que lo haga.- Respondió Trixie.

-Torturarte…. Eli!- Gritó Blakk.

-Deja a mi jefe.- En menos de unos segundos Eli estaba detrás de Trixie apuntándole con una electroshock malvada.

-Genial… Blakk nos apunta a nosotros, Trixie a Blakk e Eli a Trixie…..¡Estamos fritos!- Dijo Pronto al topoide.

-Mmm, pero Trixie no se ve nada alarmada por ver a Eli….Es extraño.- Reflexiono Kord.

-Ohh no Eli… No me hagas nada.- Dijo Trixie bajando el arma mientras Eli la llevaba con los chicos. Mientras ella se acercaba le murmuró a Kord que dispare una arácnida cuándo ella le de la señal. Kord entendió e Eli les guiñó el ojo.

-Jmmmjmm….No son tan fuertes ahora que Eli está conmigo.-Dijo Blakk apuntándoles. Eli regresó a su lado apuntando también.

-Eso es lo que tú crees ¡Kord ya!- Dicho esto Trixie disparó una demoledora la cual hizo caer a Blakk y el Troll una arácnida que envolvió al mismo con su telaraña.

-¡Arghhhhh! Eli acaba con ellos!- Gritó Blakk tratando de salir hasta que se detuvo pues quedó inconsciente ya que Eli le disparó una carnero malvada.

-Si señor.- Respondió el chico guardando su lanzadora. Eli no quería usar babosas malvadas, pero no tenia opción.

-¡Eli amigo eres tú otra vez!- Dijo Kord abrazando al peliazul.

-Qué bueno que volviste… Ser el más inteligente de la banda es cansado.- Dijo Pronto. Los demás solo reviraron los ojos.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho chicos, pero ya deben irse, tomen sus babosas rápido….El doctor Blakk despertará en cualquier momento.- Dijo Eli ayudándolos.

-¿Deben irse, no irás con nosotros?- Dijo Kord apenado.

-Trixie les explicará todo en el camino, vayan rápido.- Dijo Eli mostrándoles la salida.

-Te rescataremos Eli, ya lo verás.- Dijo Pronto yéndose con los demás.

Trixie se despidió con un abrazo y muy triste se fue. Minutos después ya estaban afuera de la guarida pero no pudieron irse al instante, pues Diablos Nachos les disparó una demoledora malvada para evitar que escaparan.

-Aaaa Diablos Nachos.- Se asustó Ponto.

-No escaparan.- Dijo Nachos disparando demonios.

Las babosas que empezaron a chillar desesperadas.

-Chicos suban al barco, debemos irnos, hay que cuidar a la tiniebla lila.- Recordó Kord.

Trixie y Pronto asintieron y subieron, Kord arrancó a toda velocidad. Diablos Nachos puso mirada vengativa e ingresó muy furioso a la guarida mientras la banda Shane se alejaba.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA GUARIDA….

Eli puso su mano en la ventana mientras miraba sentimentalmente cómo sus amigos se alejaban cada vez más, pero sobre todo cómo se alejaba Trixie. Eli suspiró, entonces escuchó que Blakk estaba reaccionando. Al oír esto Eli se arrodilló en el suelo apropósito y se restregaba los ojos como si recién hubiese despertado.

-Eli ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Blakk muy furioso.

-¡Doctor Blakk!- Dicho esto Eli hizo como si se levantaba y muy "preocupado" y serio a la vez y fue a desatar al doctor de la telaraña.

-No lo sé doctor, me dispararon y quedé inconsciente.- Dijo Eli terminando de desatarlo y poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces escaparon, y con las babosas.- Dijo Blakk muy enojado al ver la habitación sin sus municiones.

-Yo sé lo que pasó y lo que traman doctor.- Dijo Nachos desde la puerta.

-Que sabes.- Dijo Blakk muy serio.

-Se sobre la "tiniebla lila"…Pero…. Debo comentárselo, sin Eli.- Dijo Nachos mirando al peliazul.

Eli recordó que Trixie le mencionó ese mismo nombre, pero no sabía que era, solo sabía que era la cura.

-Muy bien, Eli quédate aquí.- Ordenó Blakk.

El ojiazul pensó en responderle alguna excusa para poder escuchar sobre el tema que era de su interés, pero recordó que debía estar "bajo su control".

-Si señor.- Dijo Eli firme.

Blakk y Nachos salieron de la habitación.

-Tiniebla lila…..¿Qué será?.- Eli se quedó pensativo, pero solo por unos segundos, el brusco cambio del agua oscura hizo efecto. Sintió revuelto su estómago y su cabeza mareada, entonces se desmayó.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

Kord, Trixie y Pronto ya habían llegado al refugio después de devolverle el barco al capitán Drake y de tomar sus mecas las cuales habían dejado con el mismo.

Trixie corrió apresurada a la planta, pensó que ya debería estar seca, olvidaron ponerle agua en la mañana. Pero se sorprendió al verla en perfecto estado y con Burpy cuidándola.

-Burpy, la cuidaste…. ¿Pero por qué no se secó?- Preguntó una confusa Trixie.

Entonces por detrás de Burpy salió la babosa acuática echando un chorrito de agua.

Trixie suspiró aliviada.

-Qué suerte que se haya quedado con Burpy.- Dijo Kord aliviado también.

Las babosas sonrieron y dieron un chillido alegre.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos planear el rescate de Eli.- Dijo Trixie.

-Si por cierto…. ¿De qué nos perdimos cuándo Eli nos guiñó el ojo y eso de que se quiso quedar?- Preguntó Kord.

-¡Qué!¡Eli se quiso quedar con Blakk!¡Noooooo! Que haremos si Eli se une a Blakk….. Sería el caos!-Gritaba un desesperado Pronto.

-No Pronto, no se unió a Blakk, les explicaré todo.- Dicho esto Trixie empezó a decirles lo que sucedió.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK….

-Oí que dijeron que tienen una "tiniebla lila", una de estas.- Dijo Nachos mostrándole la imagen de una flor lila brillante en una pantalla al doctor Blakk.

-Mmm, y dices que la sustancia de ésta flor lo puede curar…. ¿No es así?- Preguntó Blakk seriamente.

-Si señor.- Respondió Nachos.

-¿Y eso es tan importante? Lo único que debemos hacer es destruir esa flor y listo.- Dijo Blakk.

-No creo que quiera hacer eso señor.- Dijo Nachos.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó el doctor malvado.

-Porque esa flor tiene dos efectos, si se ingiere la sustancia, cura el mal que se tenga, el que sea, pero si se la mezcla con químicos tiene un efecto permanente.- Explicó Diablos Nachos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Blakk.

-Que si la mezcla con su fórmula de hipnosis, causará un efecto permanente. Es decir que puede mezclar los tres elementos, y a quién se lo dé… Se hipnotizará para siempre.- Dijo Nachos.

Blakk sonrió.

-Así que…. ¿Iremos a atacarlos para obtener la flor?- Preguntó Nachos.

-No, tarde o temprano ellos mismos vendrán a rescatar a su amigo, y cuándo lo hagan se la quitaremos.- Dijo Blakk maléficamente.

-Ahora vamos, debo decirle el plan a Eli para que me ayude.- Dijo Blakk dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero no le dirá que él está hipnotizado y que esa es la cura….¿Verdad?- Preguntó Nachos confundido.

-Tú que crees cerebro de babosa.- Dijo Blakk con mirada mortífera retirándose.

Nachos se puso a pensar en la pregunta tonta que hizo y solo lo siguó.

* * *

Un secuas de Blakk entró a la habitación en que Eli está desmayado y fue a socorrerlo.

Eli despertó y se sobó la cabeza, no recordaba nada y estaba mareado…. Pero segundos después recuperó la conciencia.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el secuas.

-Arghhh…. Emm si, solo me caí y me golpeé.- Dijo Eli como excusa, si decía que se había desmayado, el secuas le diría al doctor Blakk y éste sabría que se recuperó del efecto del agua oscura.

-Vete de aquí y has que no pasó nada.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-El secuas se sorprendió, pero recordó que tenía cosas que hacer así que de igual manera se retiró. Por la puerta también entró el doctor Blakk y chocó con el secuas, este se disculpó y siguió.

Blakk se preguntó a si mismo que hacía el secuas ahí, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Eli, tengo un trabajo para ti, es fácil, la banda esa nuestro enemigo, en unos días o no sabemos cuándo vendrán con una flor así.- Blakk le mostró a Eli una imagen de la tiniebla lila.

-Si señor… ¿Qué con eso?- Preguntó Eli seriamente.

-Quiero que se la quites, nada más, pero no la destruyas y me la traes a mi.- Dijo Blakk.

-Si señor….Y disculpe… ¿Para qué quiere esa flor?- Preguntó Eli. Desde un principio supo que la quería destruir porque era su cura, pero no sabía por qué la quería.

-Esa flor hará que mi fórmula de hipnosis sea permanente.- Dijo Blakk.

-Mmm… ok señor, haré todo lo que me dijo.- Respondió un serio Eli.

Blakk sonrió maléficamente y dio la vuelta. Eli no supo por qué, pero el doctor Blakk tenía una babosa estropeada pegada en la espalda. Eli trató de contener la risa y se tapó la boca pero no resistió y dio una pequeña carcajada. Blakk volteó enojado, pero el Shane trató de disimular e hizo como si estuviese tosiendo. Blakk sospechó algo, pero se creyó lo de la tos y se retiró.

-Jajajajajajaja…..jaja….ayy.- Se reía Eli, lo hizo apenas se fue Blakk para que no sospechara nada.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

-Mmm… Es decir que Blakk tiene más de esa fórmula y la quiere usar para controlar bajoterra.- Dijo Kord.

-E Eli se va a quedar para detenerlo.- Dijo Pronto.

-Exacto, apenas esté lista la flor, debemos extraerle la sustancia y llevársela a Eli.- Dijo Trixie.

-Estará lista mañana.- Dijo Kord.

-Lo sé, y mañana debemos ir lo antes posible.- Dijo Trixie.

-Muy bien, en ese caso empezaré a preparar la cena para que puedan dormir bien….. No me tarso.- Dijo Pronto entrando a la cocina.

-Tómate tu tiempo Pronto….- Dijo Trixie sentándose en el sofá.

-Y qué hacemos mientras Pronto cocina.- Dijo Trixie.

-Mmmm….¿Videojuegos?- Dijo Kord dándole uno de los controles a Trixie con una gran sonrisa.

-Kord, sabes que siempre gano, para qué quieres jugar.- Dijo Trixie un tanto orgullosa.

-Esta vez yo te ganaré.- Dijo el Troll.

-Eso dijiste la vez anterior.- Dijo Trixie seriamente.

-Por favooooooor.- Suplicaba Kord con ojitos de cachorro.

-Ahhhh….. Ok, pero solo una partida.- Accedió Trixie.

-Bien.- Dicho esto Kord encendió el juego y con Trixie empezó a jugar.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK….

Eli se había quedado pensativo, como iba a hacer para decirles a sus amigos que si vienen con esa flor Blakk se encargaría de destruirla, si Eli la usaba y la destruía Blakk sería capaz de extraerle sus genes para hacer la fórmula, y si Blakk la usaba y la destruía….¡Sería peor! Eli Se quedó reflexionándolo varios minutos pero fue interrumpido.

-Eli.- Dijo el doctor Blakk entrando a su habitación.

-Si señor, que sucede.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-Ven, iremos a practicar tus lanzamientos, y te quiero enseñar cómo usar la ametralladora.- Dijo Blakk.

-¿A ésta hora?...E-es decir…. Si señor.- Dijo Eli extrañado pues era de noche, pero había olvidado que no debía hacer preguntas, solo acatar órdenes para no llamar la atención.

Blakk llevó a su "secuas" a una habitación de entrenamiento y le enseñó cómo usar la ametralladora y otras técnicas. Eli se sentía contento, pues estaba aprendiendo todos sus trucos de batalla, así se le haría más fácil vencerlo en duelos futuros pensó.

Después del entrenamiento Blakk lo llevó a una habitación con una cama y una pequeña cómoda.

-Duerme para mañana.- Dijo Blakk retirándose.

-Cómo va el plan con Eli señor.- Preguntó Twist al ver salir al doctor.

-Perfecto…. En poco tiempo se habrá hasta olvidado de sus amigos y solo me obedecerá a mi.- Sonrió Blakk maléficamente. Twist sonrió igual.

Eli no había comido nada, así que por primera vez quizá en toda la vida….. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, extrañaba la comida de Pronto. Eli suspiró y se arrecostó en la cama, se sentía raro, estaba confuso no sabía lo que sentía.

-Qué estarán haciendo los chicos… ahora mismo.- Se decía a sí mismo el Shane.

-Trixie….. Me siento tan mal sin ti, es ahora cuando pienso que no te extraño… Te necesito.- Se decía Eli, no se acostumbraba a no tener cerca a Trixie. Él sabía que la amaba, pero nunca se había animado a decírselo.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

-Golpe final… gané.- Dijo Trixie dejando el control del video juego.

-Arghhhh no puede ser.- Se quejaba el Troll.

-Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez.- Rogaba Kord.

-Kord ya no quiero jugar, ya te ga…..

-¡La cena está listaaaaa!- Interrumpió el topoide a la chica.

Trixie y Pronto se quedaron quietos, no sabían que "deliciosa" receta comerían hoy.

-Kord juguemos otra partida.- Rogaba Trixie para no tener que comer las recetas de Pronto.

-Oh no, no más video juegos.- Dijo Pronto.

Kord y Trixie no vieron más alternativa que ir a la mesa.

-Emmm… y ¿Qué comeremos hoy Pronto?- Preguntó Trixie algo asustada.

-Hoy preparé "Escarabajo horneado a la salsa de gusano"- Dijo un orgulloso topoide mientras ponía el plato en la mesa.

Kord y Pronto se taparon la boca y pusieron cara de asco.

-Diug…. No voy a comer eso…... ¿Estás seguro de que eso es apto para el consumo humano?- Dijo la pelirroja totalmente asqueada al ver el plato.

-¿O para los Trolls?... Definitivamente no pienso comer eso.- Dijo Kord igual o más asqueado que la chica.

-¡Qué! ¿Están locos? Tampoco les voy a dar, ésta es una receta muy complicada y me tomó tres días buscar los ingredientes de esa salsa, sin contar lo que gasté en los escarabajos, y desde la semana pasada que los dejé reposando para prepararlos, a ustedes les preparé algo más ordinario…. Les hice pan con mermelada y jugo…. No lo tomen a mal, no es que solo quiera cocinar para mí y sé que mueren por probar mi comida… Pero entiéndanme yo….

-¡Te amamos Pronto! Interrumpieron Kord y Trixie al unísono aliviados.

-Y donde está nuestra comida.- Dijo Kord.

-Ya la traigo, pero no toquen mi comida.- Dicho esto el topoide les sirvió un plato con pan y otro con un poco de mermelada y al lado una vaso con jugo para cada uno.

-Por fin una comida decente.- Dijo Kord. Ambos empezaron a comer.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Trixie se cambió, se acostó en su cama y suspiró.

-Eli….. Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo.- Se decía a sí misma. Trixie también necesitaba a Eli, se le hacía difícil saber que estaba en manos de Blakk, pero la aliviaba un poco saber que ya se recuperó del agua oscura…. Claro que por su mente pasaba la idea de que le hayan vuelto a dar de la sustancia….. Pero dentro de ella, sabía que él estaba bien. Entonces cerró los ojos y pensando en él se quedó dormida.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK….

Eli ya se había dormido, y había soñado que nada de la transformación había pasado, que él seguía junto a la banda…. Y junto a Trixie. Parecía tan real que por su mente no había ni pasado que trabajaba para Blakk. Entonces una voz lo despertó de su sueño….

-Eli, levántate…. Te esperan en la sala de entrenamiento.- Dijo Twist desde la puerta y se fue apenas terminó de dar el mensaje.

Eli se despertó, miro a su alrededor y suspiró.

-Fue solo un sueño…- Dicho esto Eli se levantó, se cambió y fue a la sala de entrenamiento donde lo esperaba el doctor Blakk.

-Eli, te estaba esperando.- Dijo Blakk muy serio.

-Sí señor ¿Para qué me necesita?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-Cómo qué para qué, para qué entrenes, debes estar preparado para cuándo lleguen nuestros enemigos, además quiero ver cómo sigues con el uso de la ametralladora.- Dijo Blakk dándole el arma para que dispare.

Eli no quería hacerlo, ahora que ya no estaba bajo su control, no quería usar esa arma, iba en contra de sus propias reglas…. Además le aterraba tener que usar babosas malvadas, no soportaba verlas así. Pero era hacerle caso o que lo descubran, así que algo inseguro tomó el arma, suspiró y empezó a disparar. Al inicio se le hizo algo difícil, pues era mucha potencia, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a usarla. Había entrenado casi media hora.

-Perfecto, veo que ya entiendes….. Puedes retirarte.- Dijo Blakk.

Eli dejó el arma aliviado y se fue a su habitación.

-Twist, tú quédate aquí, seguirás entrenando. Twist puso cara inconforme pero de todos modos obedeció.

-Arghhhh…. Eso fue horrible.- Eli se lanzó a su cama, estaba exhausto.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

-¡A desayunaaaar!- Gritó una voz contenta proveniente de abajo del refugio.

Trixie se despertó muy cansada al oír el llamado, y ni bien se levantó ya empezó a pensar que comería hoy.

-¿Habrá día en que no me levante con la intriga del desayuno?- Dijo Trixie dirigiéndose a Burpy quién se había dormido en su almohada. Burpy solo alzó los hombros y dio un pequeño chillido.

Trixie se cambió y bajó.

-Qué bueno que bajaste….La comida está servida.- Dijo Pronto sirviendo un plato con pollo en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Pronto? ¿Estás enfermo?- Dijo Trixie tocando la frente del topoide a ver si tenía fiebre.

-¿Ehhh? De qué hablas.- Dijo Pronto sirviendo su plato.

-Del pollo, creí que prepararías otra de tus recetas topoide.- Dijo Trixie algo extrañada.

-Aaaaa…. El pollo, nooo cómo crees, ese es para las babosas.- Dijo Pronto señalando a las babosas quienes empezaron a comer.

-Por lo menos ellas si desayunan algo normal.- Dijo Kord sentándose en la mesa.

-Y…¿Qué preparaste para nosotros?- Dijo Trixie algo desanimada.

-Hoy les prepare…. ¡Puré de araña a la espina de pescado! Un desayuno nutritivo y balanceado.- Dijo un orgullosos topoide mientras les servía una porción a cada uno.

-No comeré esto.- Dijo el Troll asqueado.

-Pronto, ¿Seguro que esto es comida?- Dijo Trixie tomando una cucharada del puré.

-No es comida…..¡Es un manjar!…. Ustedes son demasiado exagerados, ni si quiera lo han probado.- Dijo el topoide mientras comía.

Kord y Trixie se dieron cuenta de que juzgaban la comida de Pronto solo por su apariencia (aunque con justa razón) así que se decidieron a probarla.

-Ok… Si nos da algo te culparemos.- Dijo Kord tomando una cucharada junto con Trixie. Ambos suspiraron, cerraron los ojos y comieron un poco.

-¿Y, qué tal?- Dijo el topoide.

Trixie y Kord se taparon la boca y corrieron a la cocina por un vaso de agua muy alarmados.

-¡Qué es esto!- Dijo Trixie asqueada.

-Emmm….¿Comida?- Dijo Pronto muy obvio.

-Creo que nos quiere envenenar.- Dijo Kord sirviéndose un gran vaso de agua.

-No importa, no coman… ¡me lo comeré yo!- Dijo Pronto muy contento sirviendo en su plato la comida de sus amigos y empezando a comer.

-Diug.- Expresaron Kord y Trixie al unísono viendo como Pronto comía.

-Voy por unas frituras.- Dijo Kord subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Tienes una que te sobre?- Dijo Trixie siguiéndolo.

-Las que quieras.- Dijo Kord.

-Humm…. Mañosos.- Dijo Pronto terminando su "exquisito" desayuno.

Rato después habían terminado de comer, y lavar los platos, labor el cual le tocó a Pronto porque Kord y Trixie se reusaron a lavar esos platos sucios de "comida".

-Oigan vamos a ver la flor.- Dijo Kord entusiasmado.

-Cierto, ya debe estar listo el líquido la regamos lo suficiente.- Dijo Trixie dirigiéndose al lugar donde la había dejado.

-Oye Trixie, creí que habías puesto la flor en un jarrón con agua, ¿Por qué hay que regarla?- Dijo un confundido topoide.

-Hay Pronto, no regamos sus raíces, regamos su interior.- Aclaró Trixie. La flor era como una copa, así que cuándo la regaban con un poco de agua, ésta la absorbía y la transformaba en la sustancia.

Cuándo fueron a ver la planta, ésta estaba más brillante que antes, se veía reluciente y además de adentro de la flor salía una muy pequeña cantidad de vapor, como un humo.

-Woooow, está hermosa.- Dijo Trixie tomando la bella flor.

-Ahora entiendo porque se llama "tiniebla lila".- Dijo Kord contemplándola.

-Emmmm….¿Por qué?- Dijo el topoide confundido.

-Por el vapor que expulsa Pronto, parece tiniebla.- Dijo Trixie mirando fijamente a la cura.

-Aaaa….emmm… Ya lo sabía.- Dijo Pronto. Kord y Trixie solo reviraron los ojos.

-Mira, aquí está el líquido.- Dijo Trixie meciendo su interior en el cuál había una sustancia transparente, pero que tomaba color lila por el reflejo de la flor.

-Y qué esperamos…. ¡A rescatar a Eli!- Dijo un entusiasmado Troll de las cavernas muy contento.

-Por fin, ya lo extraño.- Dijo el topoide.

-Bueno…. ¡En marcha! Vamos por las mecas, debemos tomar el barco del capitán Drake.- Dijo Kord.

-Ok, pero primero voy a verter un poco del líquido en un frasco.- Dicho esto Trixie sacó una pequeña botella de cristal con una tapa.

-Emmm Trixie…. ¿Y eso para qué? Se supone que le daremos la flor a Eli, y él beberá de la flor como si fuese un vaso.- Dijo el Troll.

-Bueno….. No lo iba a poner todo el líquido…. solo un poco.- Dijo Trixie como dándole la razón a Kord.

-No lo necesitaremos, ahora vámonos.- Dijo el topoide.

-Mmm…. Tienen razón.- dijo Trixie algo desilusionada guardando el frasco.

-Bueno vamos por las mecas…Ahhhh aunque ahora que recuerdo, no se dónde dejé mi lanzadora.- Dijo Trixie algo preocupada mirando a todos lados.

-Búscala mientras nosotros salimos.- Dijo Kord mientras salía por su meca bestia.

-Muy bien… Haber lanzadora…. Dónde te has metido.- Se decía a sí misma la pelirroja buscando debajo de unos cojines.

Kord y Pronto fueron por sus mecas y Trixie se quedó un rato buscando su lanzadora. Y rato después se fueron a tomar el barco y a rescatar a su amigo.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE BLAKK…

-Muy bien…. Hora de ver dónde ocultas tu fórmula Blakk.- Se decía a sí mismo el joven Shane mientras salía de su habitación después de haber descansado. Eli no podía irse dejando en manos de Blakk la fórmula para hipnotizar, además debía encontrar a Kreepy antes de irse. Así que se puso el uniforme completo hasta la cabeza para no ser reconocido, así parecía solo un secuas más. Entonces empezó a buscar por todas las habitaciones de la guarida.

-Ok…. No sé cuántas habitaciones tiene ésta guarida…. Pero ya me estoy cansando.- Se decía a sí mismo el peliazul exhausto de buscar y buscar mientras entraba a otra habitación.

-¡Kreepy! Eres tú.- Dijo Eli al ver a su babosa revira en un contenedor el cual estaba conectado con unos cables. La babosa dio unos brinquitos y chillidos de alegría al ver al ojiazul.

-¿Qué es….? Te iban a transformar, ven te sacaré de aquí.- Dijo Eli mientras sacaba a su babosa del contenedor.

-Muy bien, ahora me puedo ir tranquilo, sin ti la fórmula de Blakk es solo agua oscura.- Dijo Eli guardando a Kreepy para que nadie la viera.

Eli salió sin que nadie sospechara de la habitación, hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontró a Blakk hablando con Twist. El Shane se quedó en la esquina escuchando.

-Sí, así que se me ocurrió transformar a la babosa revira, así se mezclará con el agua oscura y cuándo la dispare hipnotizará, e imagínate lo que hará cuándo la mezcle con esa flor…. Será mi mejor babosa.- Explicaba Blakk.

-Aaaaa así que por eso te querían transformar Kreepy.- Susurró Eli a su babosa la cual puso cara espantada.

-Mmmm…. Ya entendí señor, entonces le dejo la habitación, ya instalaron todos los cables, está todo listo.- Dijo Twist.

Eli se preocupó, si Blakk entraba a la habitación se daría cuenta de que la babosa no estaba.

-No aún no, tengo otras cosas que hacer, debo vigilar a mis secuaces todos están extrayendo agua oscura.

-Fiuffff.- Expresó Eli al oír eso.

-Muy bien….. Debo irme de aquí…. Es ahora o nunca.- Dicho esto Eli suspiró y cruzó el pasillo como si nada para pasar desapercibido.

-Los estamos logrando.- Susurraba Eli a Kreepy.

-¡Hey tú! Qué crees que haces!- Dijo Blakk muy furioso acercándose a él.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- Pensó Eli pues habló antes de tiempo.

-Emmm….. Ejemm…. Pasaba por aquí señor.- Dijo Eli tratando de cambiar la voz.

-Deberías estar trabajando, vete ya si no quieres estar en problemas.- Dijo el doctor Blakk muy enojado.

-Si señor.- Dijo Eli retirándose.

Eli apenas terminó de cruzar el pasillo salió corriendo a la habitación, se encerró y se quitó esa máscara que lo ahogaba.

-Ahhhhh… Lo logramos Kreepy.- Dijo Eli tomando a la babosa. Esta chilló de felicidad.

-Eli, ven ahora mismo.- Dijo Blakk desde la puerta.

Shane guardó rápido a Kreepy y salió.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- Dijo Eli siguiéndolo. Blakk lo guio hasta el balcón en el cuál disparaban.

-Esto sucede.- Dijo Blakk señalando a lo lejos pero no tanto, la banda Shane había venido a rescatar a su líder. Esta vez no tenían un barco para todos, el capitán Drake les facilitó unas casi mecabestias pero para el agua, como una moto acuática, es decir, cada uno montado en su meca-acuatica (no se me ocurrió otro nombre :P)

-Y mire señor, traen la flor.- Sonrió maléficamente Diablos Nachos dándole los binoculares al doctor Blakk.

-Perfecto, Eli dispara.- Dijo Blakk dándole la ametralladora a Eli. El chico no sabía que hacer.

* * *

-Miren chicos es Eli.- Dijo una emocionada Trixie viendo a su amigo a lo lejos.

-Ammm….. Trixie yo de ti no me emocionaría tanto.- Dijo Kord.

-Tiene una ametralladora, ¿Y si lo volvieron a transformar?- Se alarmaba Pronto.

-No lo transformaron, estoy segura.- Dijo Trixie.

-Y cómo estás tan segura.- Dijo Kord.

-Es un… presentimiento, además miren.- Trixie les pasó los binoculares a los chicos y les explicó la tonalidad del color de sus ojos.

-Mmmmmm….. Entonces si ésta bien.- Dijo Pronto.

-No disparará, yo lo sé, lo conozco.- Dijo Trixie muy confiada.

* * *

-¡Qué esperas!¡Dispara, ya se acercan!- Presionaba Blakk al joven peliazul.

Eli no sabía qué hacer, si no disparaba se darían cuenta de que no estaba hipnotizado, y estaba rodeado no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar, pero por nada del mundo le dispararía a sus amigos y mucho menos a la chica que amaba. Los gritos y órdenes de Blakk lo presionaban y lo dejaban sin tiempo de elección.

Entonces de la desesperación, Eli empezó a disparar demonios uno tras otro con la ametralladora, entre ellas había una boom muerte que iba directamente hacia Trixie.

Trixie solo miraba cómo se acercaba la babosa transformada hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Trixie noooooo….!...

* * *

Continuará….

¿Qué pasará?¿Podrá Trixie salvarse de la boom muerte? Véalo todo en el próximo capítulo aquí a la misma hora (No a la misma hora no porque siempre actualizo en horarios distintos :P) y en el mismo lugar (fanfiction).

Ñaaaa ahora si :P despedida informal : Nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes pero…

**¡SE ME FUE EL INTERNET! D:**

Terrible….. es que estaban arreglando algo del internet por mi casa, cambiando la línea telefónica y de internet…. algo así. Este Chapter lo subí desde la casa de mi prima (ya no soportaba ni un día más sin actualizar!)

También subí el chapter apenas pude por que aaalguiennnn que no quiero nombrar (darkgirl1999) me quería matar .-. (casi me ahorca -_-)….. aquí esta el Chapter…...¿FELIZ? jajajaja

Aaaa que de paso aprovecho para agradecerle a Dark (si que la nombro en una sola aclaración) :P

Y bueeeeno ese fue mi Chapter, un poquito largo (muy largo .-.) PERO ENTIENDANME! Estoy que exploto de ideas *0*

Probablemente no suba el siguiente Chapter en uno dias :( , pero no es mucho (ME VOY A MORIR ES UNA ETERNIDAD!) pero si me llega el internet en menos tiempo….. actualizare en ese mismo momento.

En fin Espero que les haya gustado :3 y espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

Que tengan un lindo dia (o una buena noche(bueno no se a que hora están leyendo esto pero lo subi en la noche.-.))! :D

Besoooos :*

Swwaggii


	11. Chapter 11: El Rescate

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..! Por fin pude actualizaaar! (Hubiera hecho mas "aaaa" pero me dio pereza :P) Perdon por la super hiper mega DEMORA! Les explicare al final el porque, porque si les explico ahorita…fufffff…. No leen nunca D:

Así que mejor los dejo con el chapter….

Aaaaa y gracias por sus reviews :3

Ya ahora si el chapter:

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior….._

_-¡Qué esperas!¡Dispara, ya se acercan!- Presionaba Blakk al joven peliazul._

_Eli no sabía qué hacer, si no disparaba se darían cuenta de que no estaba hipnotizado, y estaba rodeado no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar, pero por nada del mundo le dispararía a sus amigos y mucho menos a la chica que amaba. Los gritos y órdenes de Blakk lo presionaban y lo dejaban sin tiempo de elección._

_Entonces de la desesperación, Eli empezó a disparar demonios uno tras otro con la ametralladora, entre ellas había una boom muerte que iba directamente hacia Trixie._

_Trixie solo miraba cómo se acercaba la babosa transformada hacia ella a toda velocidad._

_-¡Trixie noooooo….!..._

* * *

CHAPTER 11: EL RESCATE

PARTE 1

-¡Trixieee muévete!- Gritaba el troll desesperado.

Trixie se hizo un poco más a la derecha y esquivó con facilidad a la babosa.

-Tranquilo no te alarmes.- Dijo Trixie.

-Ja, y no que no dispararía.- Dijo Pronto algo confuso.

-No puedo creer que Eli haya hecho eso.- Dijo el troll decepcionado.

-No chicos, miren, Eli está disparando mal las babosas, están fáciles de esquivar.- Dijo Trixie moviéndose de un lado a otro evitando las babosas.

-Tienes razón, no apunta bien, seguro lo hace apropósito.- Dijo Kord esquivando las babosas.

Pronto se quedó pensando un rato…... Se dio cuenta que era por eso que ninguna babosa le daba, no porque él era bueno en eso.

-Emmm….Bueno pero… Igual creo que he mejorado en esto de esquivar.- Sonrió el topoide.

Kord y Trixie solo reviraron los ojos.

-Oooo cuidado chicos, hay tiburones.- Dijo Trixie algo preocupada al ver uno cerca de ella.

-¡Aaaaaaaa tiburoneeees nos van a comer!- Exageraba como siempre el topoide.

-No sería mala idea.- Dijo Kord sonriendo.

-Kord no seas tan cruel…...- Dijo Trixie.

Pronto asintió y le dio la razón a la chica que lo estaba defendiendo.

-Si escucha lo que dice Trixie, no debes ser cruel.- Dijo Pronto.

-Si Kord….. Que te han hecho esos pobres tiburones, no se merecen comer eso, deben tener una comida decente.- Dijo Trixie.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajjaja.- Kord y Trixie empezaron a reír al unísono mientras se acercaban y chocaban los cinco.

-Hummm…. Para que sepan, sería un desperdicio echar a perder tanta inteligencia en comida de tiburones.- Dijo Pronto con la cabeza en alto.

-Si Pronto, como tú digas.- Dijo el Troll revirando los ojos.

-Además, los tiburones no podrían comerme, porque yo, el gran Pronto, soy una gran luchador, podría atacar a un tiburón con los ojos cerrados.- Presumía el topoide.

-No me digas.- Dijo Kord con cara de "Ya dice".

-Pues para que sepas, cuando yo era joven solía…

-Emmm….. Chicos, creo que ahora no es buen momento para pelear, y mucho menos para recordar tu juventud Pronto.- Interrumpió Trixie al topoide al ver que varios tiburones se acercaban a la vez.

-Yo me encargo, dijo Kord con su lanzadora.- Dicho esto el Troll lanzó una babosa arácnida que como una red atrapó a todos los tiburones que había cerca y seguido lanzó una carnero que lanzó lejos a los tiburones.

-Bien Kord.- Dijo Trixie.

-No fue nada.- Dijo Kord algo orgulloso.

-Fiufffff…. Fuera de peligro.- Dijo un aliviado topoide respirando hondo.

-Si ahora solo debemos seguir y aprovechar que Eli nos está ayudando con la ametralladora.- Dijo Trixie.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE BLAKK…

-Arghhh…..¡Olvídalo, dame eso!- Dijo Blakk quitándole la ametralladora al Shane.

-¡Que es lo que te pasa!- Dijo un furioso Blakk dirigiéndose a Eli.

-Emmm….. No entrene lo suficiente.- Se excusaba el joven.

Blakk se enojó y empezó a disparar.

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE LA BANDA SHANE….

-Qué fue eso.- Dijo Kord evadiendo las babosas con más dificultad.

-Ok…. Creo que Eli ya apunto bien.- Dijo el topoide un tanto preocupado.

-No chicos miren…..Es Blakk.- Dijo Trixie con los binoculares.

-Debemos llegar rápido…. Aceleren.- Dijo Kord poniendo su meca-acuática a toda velocidad al igual que los chicos. Segundos después ya estaban en la entrada de la guarida, entonces bajaron de sus mecas y corrieron a disparar.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ¡Ataquen!- Gritó Trixie sacando su lanzadora.

Todos empezaron a disparar, Blakk como de costumbre, solo demonios. Eli quería ayudar y aunque era algo arriesgado, igual lanzaba mal las babosas y algunas de ellas cambiaban la dirección de las de Blakk, así no les daban a sus amigos.

El duelo se ponía cada vez más complicado, habían muchos secuaces y ellos eran solo tres, además Blakk no paraba de usar la ametralladora. Cuándo la banda se acercó lo suficiente al refugio, Blakk y sus aliados se vieron obligados a bajar ya que desde el balcón no les alcanzaban a disparar.

-Blakk devuélvenos a nuestro amigo.- Dijo Kord apuntándole al doctor.

-Ja, muy tarde, ya no es su amigo.- Dijo Blakk empezando a disparar.

Kord disparó un electroshock que fue contrarrestada por una carnero malvada, Pronto disparó una trilladora y Trixie una bengala, pero Blakk lanzó una demoledora y Nachos una punzante malvada. Se quedaron disparando por varios minutos.

-Ya no puedo, son muchas babosas.- Dijo Kord escondiéndose tras una roca.

-Debemos hacerlo, es por Eli.- Dijo Trixie apurada mientras disparaba.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Pronto?- Dijo una alarmada pelirroja mirando a todos lados.

-¿Buscabas al topoide?- Dijo Blakk apuntándole a Pronto mientras Diablos Nachos lo sostenía.

-Noo Pronto.- Gritó un desesperado Troll.

-Blakk déjalo.- Dijo la chica muy enfadada y asustada a la vez.

-Vengan por él.- Sonrió Eli maléficamente, pero al terminar de decir la frase le guiño el ojo a los chicos. Trixie y Kord se dieron cuenta.

-Que es lo que quieres Blakk.- Dijo Kord.

-Fácil, vengan conmigo por las buenas y no habrá problemas.- Dijo el doctor Blakk.

-No iremos contigo.- Dijo Trixie.

-Como quieran.- Dijo Blakk maléficamente apuntándole a Pronto por la espalda y apunto de disparar.

-No!…. Ahhh….. Iremos contigo.- Dijo Kord.

-Arghh…. Está bien.- Dijo Trixie accediendo.

-Hmmmhmm….. Buena decisión, Nachos, Eli, llévenselos a la habitación de transformación, Twist tu también llévate al topoide a la misma habitación.- Dijo Blakk entregándole a Twist el topoide.

-Si señor.- Dijeron Nachos, Twist e Eli al unísono. Entonces Diablos Nachos se encargó de Kord, Twist de Pronto, e Eli de Trixie.

-Pero antes de que se vayan me entregaran sus armas.- Dijo Blakk maléficamente.

-¡Qué, no te daré mi lanzadora…!

-Pronto….- Interrumpió la pelirroja al topoide mientras movía los ojos en dirección a su arma como diciendo "entrégala".

-Arghhhhh…- Se quejaba el topoide mientras sacaba su arma y la entregaba muy disgustado. Kord y Trixie hicieron lo mismo.

-Perfecto….. Llévenselos de aquí.- Dijo Blakk con las armas de la banda en mano.

-Camina Troll.- Dijo Nachos llevando a Kord por detrás.

-Tranquila…. No te haré daño.- Susurró Eli tomando suavemente los brazos de Trixie por detrás simulando que la empujaba.

-Lo sé.- Susurró la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada.

-Trixie tengo un plan para salir de aquí…. Pero debes confiar en mí…- Eli le comentó a Trixie en voz baja durante el tiempo que la llevaba.

Mientras tanto Twist sufría un poco llevando a Pronto, pues en vista de que el topoide era pequeño y Twist era más alto, tenía que agacharse para llevar a Pronto, y ya no resistía su espalda.

Rato después llegaron a la habitación que Blakk les designó y pusieron a cada uno en un contenedor de cristal rojo.

-Listo, vámonos.- Dijo Nachos después de encerrar al Troll. Twist lo siguió hacia la puerta.

-Apúrate Eli, si no quieres que Blakk se enfade.- Dijo Nachos desde la puerta.

-Ejemm… Es que yo voy a… a ajustar los cables, si los cables…. Para la transformación, no me tardo.- Dijo Eli tratando de ponerse serio.

Nachos y Twist solo se miraron y salieron de la habitación.

-Fiufff.- Suspiró Eli cuándo se fueron.

-Ya se fueron, que bueno.- Dijo Kord.

-Ahhh Eli que bueno que eres tu…. Ejemm…..y….¿Cómo nos piensas sacar?- Dijo Pronto un tanto alarmado mientras sonreía.

-Los sacaré de aquí cuando pueda, eso lo prometo chicos, hasta mientras quédense tranquilos.- Explicó Eli mientras ajustaba unos cables y presionaba unos botones.

-¿Tienes a Kreepy?- Preguntó Trixie.

Eli sacó a la babosa de su bolsillo y la mostro en la palma de su mano.

-Ahhh que bueno, entonces nos podemos ir.- Dijo Kord.

-Si, pero eso si no se acuerdan de la flor.- Dijo Eli.

-Eso espero porque si se… un momento.… ¿Cómo sabes que es una flor? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.- Dijo la chica algo confundida.

-Aaa, resulta que Nachos investigó sobre ella, cierto olvide contarles.- Dijo el peliazul recordando.

-¿Contarnos qué?- Dijo Pronto.

-Blakk no solo quiere la flor para que no me "cure".- Dijo Eli haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Y entonces….- Dijo una confundida Trixie al no saber de lo que se trataba.

-Bueno si no me equivoco, cuándo la estructura molecular de la flor es alterada por otro químico o sustancia, la flor genera un efecto de permanencia en el químico.- Explicó Eli.

-Emmm…..¿En español?- Dijo Pronto al no entender nada.

-Quiere decir que con la flor Blakk haría una fórmula que hipnotice para siempre.- Dijo Kord su conclusión.

-Pudiste haber dicho eso.- Se cruzaba de brazos el topoide.

-Lo sé, ya debo irme, no debo hacer que sospechen.- Dijo Eli volteando y caminando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir.

-Eli, qué haces aquí, creí que estabas con Twist y Diablos Nachos.- Dijo Blakk en la puerta evitando la salida al Shane.

-Amm….. Eh ya me iba señor, con permiso.- Dijo Eli muy apresurado.

-No, igual te necesito te iba a llamar de todos modos.- Dijo Blakk deteniéndolo. El joven Shane solo hizo caso a la orden.

-Muy bien….. Veo que todo está listo para la transformación.- Dijo Blakk viendo a su alrededor.

-Si señor, acabé de instalar todo.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-Muy bien, ahora tu niña, dame esa flor.- Dijo Blakk viendo a su bolsillo.

-Como sabe que la tengo aquí.- Dijo Trixie confusa pues la había envuelto cuidadosamente para que no se dañara ni se notara.

-No es difícil notar la niebla que sale de tu bolsillo.- Dijo Blakk sonriendo.

-Muy bien, déjame salir para poder dártela.- Dijo Trixie sonriendo, sabía que si la liberaban podría escapar y ayudar a sus amigos.

-Hummm hummm…... No es necesario.- Dicho esto Blakk presionó unos botones y del panel de control salió una mano robótica que entró por el contenedor rojo de Trixie.

-Pon la flor.- Dijo Blakk.

Trixie se la sacó del bolsillo pero dudaba en hacerlo, se quedó pensativa.

-¡Que la pongas!- Presionó Blakk a la chica. Trixie no vió más alternativa que dársela y la puso en la mano robótica, ésta salió y se la dio al doctor Blakk quién la dejó en el mesón.

-Perfecto, ahora todos estarán bajo mi control.- Dijo Blakk.

-Que nos vas a hacer.- Dijo Kord alarmado.

-A probar con ustedes mi fórmula de los genes de mi babosa y agua oscura.- Sonrió Blakk maléficamente.

-Eli, que empiece el proceso.- Ordenó Blakk.

-Si señor.- Dicho esto Eli presionó unos botones que segundos después, hicieron que un vapor rojo saliera de un tubo hasta el contenedor de cada uno de los integrantes de la banda.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver eso….. Su amigo les mintió y estaba poniendo agua oscura y la fórmula de Blakk en sus contenedores. Estaban muy confundidos.

-¡Eli noo, somos tus amigos!- Gritaba Trixie a través del contenedor.

-¡Eli reacciona!- Gritaba el Troll mientras golpeaba el contenedor con toda su fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba el topoide dando vueltas en su contenedor.

Eli no pudo hacer más que guiñarles el ojo. Los tres lo notaron así que se tranquilizaron y confiaron en Eli, pensaron que quizá él lo tenía planeado, así que solo mantuvieron la respiración para no inhalar la fórmula, pero no les resultó. Se quedaron sin respirar varios segundos, hasta que el vapor los cubrió por completo. Trixie solo veía humo rojo que no se acababa, ya no podía mantener la respiración, sus pulmones ya no daban más y sentía que si no inhalaba aire se iba a ahogar, empezó a debilitarse por la falta de aire, y después de tanto resistir, involuntariamente dio un gran suspiro y respiró. A Kord y a Pronto les pasó lo mismo.

Entonces el vapor se empezó a desvanecer dejando ver a los tres miembros de la banda completamente débiles. Tenían los ojos cerrados. Trixie tenía sus manos en la cabeza, Kord en su estómago, y Pronto estaba desmayado.

Blakk quiso ver si su plan había funcionado.

-Trixie ponte firme.- Ordenó Blakk.

Trixie soltó las manos de su cabeza, se apoyó con una mano del contenedor y se paró firme completamente recuperada.

-Si señor.- Respondió la pelirroja muy seria.

Eli la miro y rio de forma maléfica y sonrió junto con Blakk al ver el resultado.

Continuara…..

* * *

¿Qué le pasará a Trixie y a sus amigos? ¿Eli es bueno o sigue bajo el efecto de Blakk? Véalo en el próximo Chapter de "Lado Oscuro".

Ñaa ahora si :P….

Ese fue mi Chapter (bueno la parte 1)… Estoy caaaansada, porque lo escribí mientras hacía "deberes" (típico). Nuevamente perdón por la suuuuuper DEMORA!

¿Recuerdan lo días que les dije que no iba a tener internet? Pues fue un error….. SE PROLONGARON!

Voy casi **UN MES** (creo que exagero pero buaano) sin interneeeeeeeeeeet! Ya no sopoooorto estoy como loca buscando cualquier excusa para ir a la casa de cualquier prima con internet (que interesada :P)para poder actualizar (lo cual no es nada fácil con mis padres) Estoy que tengo ganas de **MORIRME MURIENDO MUERTA!**

Aunque viendo el lado positivo de la vida :D esto de que no hay internet me facilita escribir (hay que admitirlo es tentador estar en WORD cuando tienes la figurita de tu compu que te dice INTERNET dan ganas de entrar a face u otras paginas que entretienen(a mi me pasa eso .-.))

Y ya se me estaban acabando las opciones de lugares con internet así que este chapter lo esta subiendo Dark (tuve que darle mi contraseña ¬¬) Era eso o esperar otra semana mas .-. (o quien sabe cuanto). Así que desde este chapter ya actualizaré mas seguido (lo hará Dark).

Aaaaa por cierto Dark, como estoy segura de que antes de subir el chapter vas a leerlo…. Deja un mensajito :)

Mensajitooooo: JAJAJAJA! Enserio me conoces demasiado bien, lo lei antes de subirlo Jajaja…De paso les digo a todos que yo voy a subir los chapters ya que ALLLLGUIIIENNN no tiene internet. Y de paso al fin logre convencerla de darme la contraseña (es difícil convencerla ¬¬), era eso o tenia que esperar, tal vez uno o dos o tres o 4000 meses hasta que el internet se restaurara y de paso me dio su especial navideño. Swag te extraño querida, bueno tus historias porque nos vemos todos los días en el colegio. Y cierto Swag, tengo Nutella y tu no muajaja!

Y buenoooooo espero que me puedan entender :( y como siempre espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

Besoos y abrazos psicológicos….!

Swwaggii


	12. Chapter 11 parte 2

Holaaa :D ke acen? (no se porque me gusta poner ke acen :3) Ñaaa bueno menos charla (o en este caso lectura) y mas…¿Lectura? O.o Aaaa solo lean .-. Espero que les guste :D y gracias por sus reviews :3

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_En el capítulo anterior….._

_Entonces el vapor se empezó a desvanecer dejando ver a los tres miembros de la banda completamente débiles. Tenían los ojos cerrados. Trixie tenía sus manos en la cabeza, Kord en su estómago, y Pronto estaba desmayado._

_Blakk quiso ver si su plan había funcionado._

_-Trixie ponte firme.- Ordenó Blakk._

_Trixie soltó las manos de su cabeza, se apoyó con una mano del contenedor y se paró firme completamente recuperada._

_-Si señor.- Respondió la pelirroja muy seria._

_Eli la miró de forma maléfica y sonrió junto con Blakk al ver el resultado._

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

CHAPTER 11: EL RESCATE

PARTE 2

Eli estaba actuando para que Blakk no sospechara.

-Perfecto, ahora todos están bajo mis órdenes.- Dijo Blakk muy contento pero como siempre, expresándolo de forma tenebrosa.

-¿Los libero señor?- Preguntó Eli.

-Si.- Accedió Blakk liberar a sus nuevos "secuaces".

A las espaldas de Blakk Eli tomó las lanzadoras de sus amigos que estaban en el mesón y rápidamente presionó un botón para liberarlos a todos. Por detrás de Blakk, Eli tomó una venda que tenía a la mano y la envolvió en el rostro del doctor Blakk haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Aprovechando el momento Eli también tomó la flor.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Eli guardando la flor y dándole las lanzadoras a los tres quienes salieron de la habitación y empezaron a correr por los pasillos hasta la salida.

Blakk se levantó segundos después enojado cuando la banda ya no estaba.

-Ok…. Enserio me asustaste Eli, por un momento creí que…

-¿Qué los transformaría?- Eli rio.

-No sería capaz de hacerte daño.- Dijo Eli sonriendo dulcemente sonrojando a Trixie.

-Ejemmm.- Interrumpió Kord con una mirada de picardía.

-Ehhh… es decir….. ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis amigos les haría daño… ejemm.- Dijo Eli como excusa para completar su frase.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Creí haber visto el agua oscura.- Dijo Kord.

-Si, al inicio confiamos en ti, y cuándo el agua oscura salió….…- Dijo Pronto.

-Hasta creímos que te volvieron a transformar.- Dijo Kord.

-Bueno, es que a ustedes no alcancé a decirles el plan, Trixie si lo sabía.- Dijo Eli mientras corría.

-¿Plan?¿ Había un plan, y se lo dijiste a Trixie? ¡¿Cuándo!?- Dijo un confundido topoide.

-Bueno, cuándo llevé a Trixie a la habitación….- Eli empezó a relatar lo que sucedió.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Flashback_

_-Tranquila…. No te haré daño.- Susurró Eli tomando suavemente los brazos de Trixie por detrás simulando que la empujaba._

_-Lo sé.- Susurró la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada._

_-Trixie tengo un plan para salir de aquí…. Pero debes confiar en mí.- Dijo Eli muy despacio._

_-De que se trata, explícame.- Susurró Trixie._

_-No te lo puedo explicar, no hay tiempo, pero necesito que después del "agua oscura" te hagas la hipnotizada.- Dijo Eli._

_-¿La hipnotizada? ¿Cómo?- Susurró una confundida Trixie._

_-Solo responde algo como "Si señor" o "A la orden" no sé, pero quédate firme y seria….¿Puedes?- Dijo Eli._

_-Puedo.- Respondió la chica._

_-Bien, después te explicaré el resto…. Ya llegamos a la habitación.- Murmuró Eli poniendo a Trxie en el contenedor, a pesar de que no quisiera._

_Fin de Flashback_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-Aaaaaa por eso actuaste como….. Oooo ya entendí.- Dijo el topoide recordando a Trixie hablar como robot obediente.

-Emm… Si pero, lo que no entiendo es por qué la fórmula de Blakk no resultó con nosotros.- Dijo Kord confundido.

-¿Fórmula? Jajajaja que ingenuo Kord….. ¿Enserio creíste que cuando ajustaba cables hacía eso?- Rio Eli mirando al Troll.

-¿Dices que cambiaste el agua oscura?.- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Y con qué la reemplazaste?- Preguntó Pronto.

-No fue tan complicado conseguir vapor rojo, lo hice en mi tiempo libre, después de mis entrenamientos.- Dijo el peliazul.

-¿Entrenabas con Blakk?- Preguntó el topoide.

-Tienes mucho que contarnos.- Dijo Kord.

-Lo sé, se los diré cuándo salgamos de esto.- Dijo Eli.

Habían corrido por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la salida de la guarida.

-Lo logramos.- Dijo Pronto victorioso.

-¡Vamos a las mecas-acuáticas!- Dijo Trixie corriendo hacia ellas, pero se detuvo al caer pues una trilladora malvada cayó muy cerca de él.

-¡Trixie!- Gritó Eli corriendo a socorrerla.

-¿Trixie estás bien?- Dijo Kord.

-Estoy bien….. Tranquilos no me hizo daño esa babosa.- Dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.- Dijo Eli.

-¡Y rápido!- Completó Kord el sentido de la oración al ver que Blakk y sus secuaces venían en sus mecas.

Los chicos corrieron hasta las meca-acuáticas y subieron.

-Emmm….¿ Y yo dónde voy?- Dijo Eli al ver solo 3 meca-acuáticas.

-Aquí.- Dicho esto Kord presionó un botón de su meca que abrió un compartimiento del centro de ella, del cual salió otra meca-acuática que se fue formando hasta hacerse grande como las otras.

-Wow, que conveniente.- Dijo Eli subiendo a la meca. Los cuatro arrancaron a toda velocidad para huir.

-¿Otra actualización Kord?- Dijo Eli al ver las mecabestias transformadas en motos acuáticas y por lo que veía de alta tecnología.

-Emmmm…..No….. Capitán Drake.- Dijo Kord.

-¿El capitán Drake? ¿Cómo lograron que se las den?- Dijo un confundido Eli.

-Te lo comentarán después.- Dijo el topoide mirando seriamente a Kord.

-Creo que perdimos a Blakk.- Dijo Trixie al ver que ya nadie los seguía.

-Eso creo.- Dijo Kord.

Rato después los cuatro habían llegado a tierra firme, y Kord les explicó cómo transformar la meca de acuática a normal, todos lo hicieron.

-Lo logramos.- Suspiró Kord.

-¿Lo logramos? ¡Lo logramos!- Dijo Trixie abrazando a Eli. Él le devolvió el tierno abrazo.

Kord y Pronto solo los veían mientras sonreían.

-Todo acabó, podemos ir a casa.- Dijo Eli.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Blakk saliendo del agua con su vehículo casi indestructible que fue fabricado por **xxxxx** , y sus secuaces estaban en sus mecabestias.

-¡Blakk!- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono completamente impresionados.

-¿Pero cómo?- Dijo un confundido topoide.

-Después descubriremos cómo….¡Ahora vámonos!- Dijo Eli subiéndose a su meca seguido por los chicos quienes arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Blakk empezó a disparar desde su vehículo y los secuaces también. La banda Shane también se defendió.

La banda condujo sus mecas por varios metros, y no paraban de seguirlos ni de disparar.

-No entiendo, para qué nos quieren.- Dijo Trixie mientras disparaba una carnero.

-No nos quieren a nosotros….- Dijo Eli preocupado mientras disparaba también.

-¿Y entonces qué quieren?- Dijo un confundido Pronto.

-Quieren la flor.- Dijo Kord disparando una electroshock.

-Pues no les daremos el gusto, vamos ya quedan pocos secuaces.- Dijo Trixie disparando. Había entre 10 y 15 secuaces al inicio del camino, pero en el trayecto del mismo la banda derribó a la mayoría con sus babosas, ya quedaban unos 3 como mucho, hasta que ya no quedó ninguno.

-Muy bien solo falta encargarnos de Blakk.- Dijo Trixie disparando.

-Yo me encargaré, más bien Burpy lo hará.- Dijo Eli sacando a su babosa infierno, ésta dio un chillido de alegría. Eli apuntó y disparó a su babosa la cual se transformó y rodeó todo el vehículo de fuego.

-¡Bien lo hicimos!- Dijo Kord con el puño en alto.

-¡Muy bien Burpy!- Gritó Eli alentando a su babosa. El fuego se fue desvaneciendo, pero no mostró un vehículo destrozado, al contrario, estaba intacto como nuevo.

-¡Qué!- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Jajaja no podrán contra esto.- Dijo Blakk disparando.

-Debemos destruir su vehículo.- Dijo Trixie disparando una trilladora, ésta se transformó y se acercaba al vehículo girando con sus filosos bordes pero cayó al chocar con el mismo.

-Yo me encargaré.- Dijo Pronto lanzando una carnero, ésta también se transformó, pero cayó al chocar con el vehículo también.

-¡Eso es indestructible!- Dijo el topoide completamente alarmado.

-Chicos, cuidado, más allá no hay salida.- Dijo Trixie al ver que habían conducido tanto, que habían llegado a un gran barranco, que parecía más bien un vacío.

Cuándo ya se habían acercado demasiado al vacío, se detuvieron y bajaron de sus mecas, más allá habían unas rocas en las cuales se escondieron para cubrirse.

-Se acerca Blakk…..¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Trixie.

-Lo que debimos hacer desde un principio, acabar con él.- Dicho esto, Eli tomó su lanzadora e intercambió el contenedor de donde disparaba por el contenedor doble para hacer una fusión de babosas, luego tomó a su babosa trilladora y a su infierno y las disparó.

Las dos babosas iban en el aire, y cuándo ya tomaron velocidad, se miraron, se unieron y giraron formando una fusión, la trilladora envuelta en fuego se lanzó al vehículo de Blakk, quién veía asombrado, y lo partieron a la mitad dejando un rio de lava en el centro del vehículo.

-Si.- Dijo Eli.

-Wow, increíble.- Dijo el topoide.

-Ahora si lo destruimos.- Dijo Kord muy emocionado.

-Emmm…. Solo a su vehículo.- Dijo Trixie viendo a Blakk quién había salido completamente enojado de su vehículo, éste empezó a disparar demonios uno tras otro.

-Cúbranse.- Dijo Eli corriendo hacia las rocas.

-Ok…¡Aaaa!- Trixie se dirigía a una roca pero cayó al ser impactada por una punzante malvada.

-¡Trixie!- Gritaron Kord, Eli y Pronto al unísono.

-Cuándo Trixie se levantó Blakk estaba enfrente de ella.

-Dame la flor, sé que tú la tienes.- Dijo Blakk apuntándole con una carnero malvada y haciéndola retroceder cada vez más.

-Yo no la tengo, y aunque la tuviera no te la daría.- Dijo Trixie retrocediendo, hasta el punto en que estaba a centímetros de caer al vacío.

-¡Trixie no retrocedas más, vas a caer!- Gritaba Eli desde la roca.

Eli tomó fuerzas y salió de su escondite para enfrentar a Blakk, tenía que apuntarle con una babosa pero estaba apurado, así que tomó una al azar.

-Blakk déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver.- Dijo Eli acercándose lentamente.

-Corrección, si tiene mucho que ver, ella es todo para ti….¿ No querrás que la lance…...Verdad?- Amenazó Blakk apunto de disparar.

-¡No!... No lo hagas.- Dijo Eli muy preocupado.

-La flor…Lánzala, es eso o tu amiga, escoge….¿A cuál de los dos dejarás en mis manos?.- Dijo Blakk estirando su mano.

Eli sacó la flor y la miró varias veces, no sabía si dársela o no, pero para él, Trixie era más importante que su propia cura.

-Toma…-Dijo Eli muy apenado lanzándole la flor envuelta. Blakk la atrapó y la abrió para comprobar que sea la verdadera tiniebla lila, y lo era, no era ninguna réplica.

-Jajaja….. La compasión es tu debilidad…. Y tu perdición….. Shane.- Rio maléficamente Blakk. Dicho esto disparó a la babosa carnero hacia Trixie.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba Trixie cayendo al vacío.

-¡Trixie nooooo!...

Continuará….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y ese fue mi Chapter :)

Hasta la vez tengo internet! (Claro que el chapter 11 parte uno lo subió Dark esta tarde, pero ahora estoy en la casa de mi prima así que aproveche(que interesada yo, voy a la casa de mi prima xq tiene internet XD))

Por cierto ya que no he entrado a fanfic hace casi un mes .-. ayer entre y me di cuenta de que hay fullllll escritores nuevos (mas slugterrianos :3) así que les quiero dar la bienvenida, cuando tenga tiempo leere sus historias, aunque ya leí algunas (pero no todas¬¬)

Pero buaaaano ojalá les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :3

Cuídenseeeeeee

Besooooos y abrazos psicológicooos….!

Swwaggii


	13. Chapter 12: Juntos otra vez

Holaaa :D bueno los dejo con mi Chapter :) espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews :3

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_-La flor…Lánzala, es eso o tu amiga, escoge….¿A cuál de los dos dejarás en mis manos?.- Dijo Blakk estirando su mano._

_Eli sacó la flor y la miró varias veces, no sabía si dársela o no, pero para él, Trixie era más importante que su propia cura._

_-Toma…-Dijo Eli muy apenado lanzándole la flor envuelta. Blakk la atrapó y la abrió para comprobar que sea la verdadera tiniebla lila, y lo era, no era ninguna réplica._

_-Jajaja….. La compasión es tu debilidad y tu perdición….. Shane.- Rio maléficamente Blakk. Dicho esto disparó a la babosa carnero hacia Trixie._

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba Trixie cayendo al vacío._

_-¡Trixie nooooo!..._

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

CHAPTER 12: JUNTOS OTRA VEZ

-¡Eliiiiiiiiiii…..!- Se escuchaba la lejana voz de la chica desvaneciéndose a medida que caía.

Blakk aprovechó el momento y huyó corriendo con la flor.

-¡Trixiee!- Gritaron Kord, Eli y Pronto al unísono. Eli salió corriendo como si se fuese a lanzar, a pesar de que no podía hacer nada. Kord y Pronto siguieron a Eli, los tres se quedaron en el filo del barranco. Eli estaba completamente desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, así que lo primero que la angustia lo hizo hacer era disparar a la babosa que tenía en su lanzadora.

-¿Kreepy? No puede ser… Esto no puede estar pasando.- Dijo Eli completamente desesperado y en lágrimas al ver que la babosa que tenía en la lanzadora, era su revira.

-Eli que pasó, ¿Qué babosa disparaste?- Dijo Kord desesperado.

-¡A Kreepy Kord, lance a Kreepy!- Gritó Eli lamentándose y estremeciéndose de la ira.

-¿Pero Kreepy no se transformaba…? Ohhh lo lamento.- Dijo Kord tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-Quiere decir que Trixie…..- Dijo Pronto sin completar la frase y llorando. Kord solo asintió con tristeza.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Kreepy había sido disparada y mientras caía, veía a Eli y a sus amigos lamentándose desde arriba, sabía que ella era su última esperanza, así que cuando alcanzó a Trixie se puso seria y se transformó. Transformada era de color lila con morado fuerte en los costados formando como unas olas rodeadas de delgados filos negros de los cuales salían unas alas azules con lila, en su pecho tenía un remolino brillante de color celeste y azul que a medida que se acercaba a Trixie empezaba a girar, girar y girar. Trixie se quedó impresionada al ver eso. Cuando Kreepy la alcanzó, el remolino de su pecho se hizo más grande, y con sus alas envolvió a Trixie por completo y empezó a producir una fuerte luz.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Pude haberlo hecho, pude haberla salvado.- Se lamentaba Eli llorando desesperadamente.

-¿Y por qué no lanzaste otra babosa, no se una jabonosa o una…..?- Pronto no terminó la frase al ser interrumpido por su líder.

-¡Porque estaba desesperado!¡Porque no sabía que le iban a hacer!¡Porque…. porque….

-Tranquilo Eli, sabemos que la quieres mucho.- Trató de tranquilizar Kord a Eli.

-Ella es todo para mí… Y creo que….- Eli estaba a punto de decir todo lo que sentía por Trixie hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

Los tres chicos se lamentaban, hasta que del barranco salió una luz muy potente.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo Pronto impresionado.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.- Dijo Eli acercándose a ver, Kord y Pronto lo siguieron.

No podían ver nada pues la luz era muy fuerte y les cegaba la vista.

-Qué está pasando.- Dijo Kord.

-Es Kreepy, estoy seguro.- Dijo Eli.

-¿Es una babosa de luz?- Dijo un confundido topoide.

-No lo sé…..- Dijo Eli asombrado con la esperanza de que pueda salvar a Trixie.

La luz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que… Desapareció por completo. Eli quedó en completo shock mirando a todos lados.

-Yo….Yo creí que…..- Eli no podía articular bien las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba. Entonces la luz volvió pero está vez se encendió de un solo bruscamente, pero fue tan fuerte que hizo que Kord, Pronto e Eli se fueran hacia las rocas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa.- Gritaban los tres chicos al unísono cayendo y cegados por la luz, los tres cerraron los ojos.

Eli estaba completamente angustiado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, que estaba pasando allá abajo, que le estaba pasando a Trixie. Cuando Eli ya se había calmado abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Que es lo que….. Está pasando….- Dijo Kord completamente impresionado viendo a su alrededor.

Pronto se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Trixie!- Gritó el peliazul corriendo hacia la pelirroja quién sorprendentemente estaba parada a centímetros del barranco.

-¿Eli?...¡Eli eres tu creí que no te volvería a ver!- Dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia él.

Eli la abrazó tan fuerte que le dio vueltas en el aire de la alegría. Al terminar el abrazo ambos se miraron sonriendo y sin decir nada se acercaron lentamente hasta que….

-¿Qué, que hago aquí?- Dijo Blakk. Parado donde estaba hace unos minutos amenazando a Trixie con disparar, y tenía una babosa carnero en la lanzadora la cuál chilló confundida.

-Qué es todo esto, no….. No entiendo nada de nada.- Dijo Kord completamente confundido.

Pronto seguía boquiabierto.

Del barranco, salió Kreepy volando transformada y cuándo se acercó a Eli volvió a la normalidad y cayó en la palma de su mano.

-¡Kreepy! Que fue….. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó un confundido Shane.

La babosa solo chilló alegremente.

-Eli, ésta babosa…... ¿Retrocede el tiempo?- Dijo Trixie algo insegura de lo que decía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible qué….? Kreepy…. ¿Tú hiciste eso?- Preguntó Eli dirigiéndose a la babosa revira.

La babosa asintió con un agudo chillido.

-Un momento…... Si estamos donde estábamos hace unos minutos, eso quiere decir que…- Eli no terminó la frase.

-¡La flor!- Dijo una emocionada Trixie sacando de sus bolsillos la tiniebla lila envuelta en una venda.

-¡Aún tienes la flor!- Dijo un emocionado Troll abrazando a los chicos.

Blakk al oír eso, comprobó enfadado que ya no cargaba la flor con él y tomó su lanzadora.

-Ok, ok, déjenme ver si entendí…..La babosa esa…. ¿Nos devolvió en el tiempo?- Dijo el topoide aún confundido.

-Prácticamente, pero solo minutos atrás…. Creo que no puede retroceder más.- Dijo Eli acariciando la pequeña cabecita de Kreepy.

-Eli…. Debes tomártela, pero ya, es tu cura.- Dijo Trixie dándole la flor al peliazul.

-Eso nunca.- Dijo Blakk disparando a la carnero malvada que tenía en su lanzadora la cual se dirigía a Trixie.

-No Blakk, ésta vez no….- Dijo Eli lanzando a Trixie al suelo dejando la babosa al aire.

-Vamos chicos, suban a las mecas.- Dijo Kord mientras disparaba y corría a montarse en su vehículo.

Trixie, Eli y Pronto empezaron también a disparar mientras se montaban y arrancaban en sus mecas.

Blakk se enfureció y empezó a correr para alcanzarlos, ya que él no tenía vehículo pero no los alcanzó.

-¿Lo perdimos?- Preguntó Pronto al ver que Blakk no los seguía.

-Al parecer no nos puede alcanzar.- Dijo Eli aliviado.

-Fiuffff, qué bueno.- Dijo Kord bajando la velocidad, los chicos hicieron igual.

-Eli…. Algo que aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo supiste que Kreepy hacía eso….Es decir, por qué la disparaste?- Preguntó Trixie un tanto confusa.

-En realidad…. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía…..¿Sabes?- Dijo Eli.

-¿Y por qué la disparaste?- Preguntó la chica aún confundida.

-Porque…. Bueno en ese momento no sabía que hacer….. Estaba muy angustiado, no podría haber imaginado que hubiese pasado si hubieses caído, es decir, hasta el fondo de ese barranco…- Explicó Eli.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Trixie con mirada tierna y ligeramente ruborizada como diciendo "Awwww que liiiindo :3".

-Bueno en realidad, no lo imaginé, lo sentí… Antes de que Kreepy haya hecho efecto, creí….. Creí que te habías ido….. Me sentí de lo peor, no sabes cuánto te extrañé Trixie….. Se que quizá no sea el mejor momento para decirlo pero…Yo..…- Eli suspiró, estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir, no sabía si era el momento. Entre ojo miró a Kord esperando un consejo rápido, y éste solo asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "Díselo".

-¿Tú….?- Dijo Trixie aún sonrojada esperando a que el peliazul complete la frase.

-Yo…..Aaaaaaaaa.- Eli no completó la frase al caer de su meca, pues una babosa punzante malvada pasó cerca.

-¡Eli! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Kord ayudándolo.

-Arghhh….. Si estoy bien tranquilo.- Dijo Eli subiendo nuevamente a su meca muy enojado. ¿Qué acaso nunca podría decirle a Trixie lo que siente? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Ahora sí estaba enojado con Blakk….. Por interrumpir, y por querer esa babosa y la flor.

-¿Pero cómo nos alcan….. zó.- Dijo Pronto entre la frase al ver que Blakk estaba en una de sus mecas pero está vez acompañado de Diablos Nachos, las dos mecas se acercaban disparando demonios.

-¿Enserio? Blakk no se va a rendir…¿Verdad?- Dijo Trixie algo enojada.

-No lo creo, pero mejor será correr.- Dijo Kord disparando y acelerando su meca a toda velocidad al igual que los chicos.

Después de disparar varios metros, Eli ya se había cansado de ser perseguido como ratón, así que tomó a Burpy.

-Acábalos Burpy.- Dijo Eli alentando a su babosa mientras la disparaba. Ésta se transformó y rodeó a Diablos Nachos de fuego y regresó con su amo. En la bola de fuego se escuchaban gritos de ayuda. Blakk solo ignoró y siguió. Cuándo el fuego se había desvanecido, la meca de Nachos estaba rostizada, su lanzadora hecha trizas, y para variar, en medio de la nada, no sabía ni donde estaba.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Uno menos.- Dijo Eli tomando a Burpy

-Falta uno más.- Dijo Kord disparando.

-Vamos Burpy, acaba también con Blakk…. Es toooodo tuyo.- Dijo Eli disparando a su babosa infierno. Ésta se transformó e hizo lo mismo con Blakk….. A excepción de que Blakk si vió venir a la babosa y se lanzó de su meca justo a tiempo.

-¡Bien cayó!- Dijo Kord muy contento

-¡Ganamos!- Dijo Trixie muy contenta.

-¡Chicos aaalto!-Gritó Kord haciendo que todos se detuvieran metros más allá.

-¿Qué pa… só?- Dijo Pronto entrecortado viendo cómo habían huido tanto de Blakk que llegaron hasta un camino sin salida, era un espacio abierto, pero estaba rodeado de piedras que prácticamente formaban un muro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Trixie preocupada.

-Tranquilos… Pronto el Magnífico…. Les ayudará a salir.- Dijo un orgulloso Pronto alabándose.

-¿Conoces este lugar?- Preguntó Eli algo sorprendido.

-Ni la menor idea de donde estamos.- Dijo pronto con la cabeza en alto.

-¿Y en que nos puedes ayudar a salir…..¡Si no sabes ni donde estamos!?- Dijo Kord algo desconcertado.

-Tranquilos…. Los topoides cómo yo sabemos rastrear rápidamente donde hay algún pasaje o atajo…. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.- Dijo Pronto olfateando el lugar.

-¿Eli…. Seguro que está bien que confiemos en las "habilidades" de Pronto?- Dijo Kord algo preocupado.

-Ahhhhh… Creo que no tenemos más opción.- Dijo Eli en acento de lamento.

-No creo que demore mucho….. Lo bueno es que ya vencimos a Blakk.- Dijo Trixie animándolos.

-Tienes razón, ya no nos volverá a molestar.- Dijo Kord muy contento.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen….- Dijo Blakk entrecortado apareciendo de la nada, tenía una mirada asesina y rostro de venganza… Daba miedo.

-Blakk…. Ya lárgate, ¿Por qué nos quieres?- Dijo Eli.

Blakk dio una pequeña risa malvada.

-¿A ustedes?... Yo no los quiero a ustedes.- Dijo Blakk tomando su lanzadora.

Kord al ver que sacó el arma se puso a la defensiva y apuntó también.

-Baja la lanzadora.- Dijo Blakk amenazando con disparar a Trixie.

-Blakk….. Basta, ellos no tienen nada que ver… Esto es solo entre tú….. Y yo.- Dijo Eli con mirada retadora.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, lo que parecía haber sido una simple misión de rescate, terminó en una larga batalla. Poco a poco el cielo se fue tornando gris, y cayó la primera gota de agua… Segundos después, el cabello azulado de Eli se tornó más oscuro y su fleco estaba tendido en su cara mientras el agua caía por su barbilla bajando por sus hombros antes de rodear su cuerpo y llegar hasta sus pies haciendo pequeños charcos de agua. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, e Eli estaba completamente mojado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Eli con su lanzadora muy serio.

-Mira, hagamos esto de una manera rápida y fácil….. Dame la flor y la babosa, y te dejo en paz…..¿Trato?- Dijo Blakk.

Eli se quedó pensativo.

-Te reto a un duelo.- Dijo Eli con una mirada amenazadora.

Kord y Trixie lo miraban mojados también, pues no tenían con que cubrirse.

Blakk rio.

-¿Me retas a un duelo?- Dijo Blakk maliciosamente.

-Si ganas….. Te daré lo que quieres, la babosa…- Eli suspiró.- Y la flor.- Dijo el Shane.

-¿Y si ganas…..? Aunque yo de ti no preocuparía de eso….. Sería muy poco probable.- Sonrió Blakk.

-Si gano….. Te irás de aquí, no nos molestaras más.

-Hummmm….- Blakk rio nuevamente.- Trato hecho.

Blakk empezó lanzando una punzante malvada apenas concluyó su frase, la cual Eli esquivó fácilmente lanzándole seguido una jabonosa. Blakk empezó a usar babosas cada vez más peligrosas hasta llegar a una trilladora malvada que prácticamente casi le corta la cabeza al Shane.

-¡Eli ya deja de pelear!- Dijo una desesperada pelirroja con el miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

-Escucha a tus amigos.- Dijo Blakk disparando.

-Tranquilos….. Tengo un plan.- Dijo el peliazul.

Eli se había percatado de que Blakk usaba sus babosas en el orden que estaban en sus contenedores, así que si veía bien, sabía que babosa usaría y cómo contrarrestarla. Aunque no todas eran visibles por el agua goteando en su rostro. Pero estaba esperando específicamente que disparara una electroshock para vencerlo, claro que quizá ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Burpy prácticamente no servía bajo la lluvia, se empaparía.

-¡Eli debes atacar no solo contrarrestar!- Gritó Kord al ver que Eli solo se defendía de los ataques, más no atacaba.

-No Kord…. Creo que sé lo que está haciendo.- Dijo Trixie algo segura de lo que decía.

-¡Encontré un atajo!- Dijo el topoide empezando a escavar un pequeño túnel que se agrandaba cada vez más.

Blakk lanzó ahora una babosa demoledora, y la siguiente en su contenedor era la esperada electroshock.

-Vamos….. Lánzala.- Se decía a sí mismo el joven Shane mirando como Blakk ponía en su lanzadora una de sus babosas electroshock malvada.

-Eli estaba esperando a que Blakk disparaba esa babosa y así generar una cadena de energía hacia Blakk ya que el agua es conductora de energía.- Dijo Trixie muy contenta mientras todo lo que decía se cumplía como si estuviese controlando todo. Blakk disparó la babosa la cuál ni bien tocó el agua electrocutó a el doctor Blakk dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Eli hizo una maniobra con su lanzadora girándola con su dedo y la guardó muy orgulloso.

-Les dije que tenía un plan.- Dijo Eli acercándose con sus amigos.

-Qué bueno que ya saliste de eso…. En verdad nos preocupabas.- Dijo el troll muy contento.

-¿Y Pronto? Si no nos vamos ya, mañana amaneceré resfriada.- Dijo Trixie completamente mojada.

-Si es que amaneces mañana.- Dijo Blakk disparando una carnero malvada en Trixie, quién cayó tras la golpiza.

-¡Trixie!- Dijeron Kord e Eli al unísono yendo a socorrerla.

-Trixie….¿ Estás bien, te golpeaste, me escuchas?- Dijo Eli desesperadamente tratando de recibir una señal de vida de su chica.

-Arghhhh… Estoy bien, algo mareada nada más.- Se quejaba la pelirroja con su mano en la cabeza. Por suerte la babosa no le dio del todo a Trixie.

-Blakk ya déjanos en paz, ya te vencí en un duelo….. Qué más quieres.- Dijo un enfadado Eli.

-No descansaré hasta conseguir esa flor Eli Shane.- Dijo Blakk acercándose vengativo.

-No Blakk, no te daré ni eso, ni a Kreepy, ni nada.- Dijo Eli muy serio.

-Puedo conseguir la babosa cuando quiera, pero si consumes la flor no la podré usar….. Es mi prioridad ahora.- Dijo Blakk furioso.

-Psttt…. Chicos, ya está el atajo, ya nos podemos ir.- Dijo el topoide.

-Hay que esperar a Eli.- Dijo Kord tomando el arma para ayudar a su amigo.

Blakk disparó una arácnida que ató a Kord cuando estaba a punto de disparar.

-Arghhhh…Sa-ca-me-….. de aquí!- Se quejaba el troll tratando de soltarse.

Blakk disparó un nuevamente para Eli, pero éste la esquivó oportunamente.

-Ja… ¿Ese era tu plan?- Se burlaba Eli de su mala puntería.

-Ese no era mi plan.- Dijo Blakk riendo. Blakk se había acercado lo suficiente a Trixie e Eli se había alejado esquivando su babosa.

-Este si.- Dijo Blakk tomando a Trixie por la espalda y apuntándole con su lanzadora.

-No…. No le hagas nada, ella no tiene nada que ver, no la lastimes.- Rogaba Eli calmándolo.

-Creías que ser un Shane te privaría de las debilidades, la mayoría cree eso.- Dijo Blakk sonriendo.

-Es solo un apellido, y no cambies el tema.- Dijo Eli apuntándole.

-Un apellido que muchos creen a primer pensamiento que eres fuerte, valiente….. Sin debilidades.- Dijo Blakk.

-Soy fuerte, valiente y sin debilidades.- Afirmó Eli acercándose cada vez más.

-Eso es lo que tú crees….. Pro después de tantos duelos….. Te encontré una debilidad.- Dijo Blakk.

Eli se quedó en silencio esperando con temor que diga lo que estaba pensando.

-Tus sentimientos…. Sobre todo hacia ella…..- Dijo Blakk maléficamente apuntando a Trixie.

Eli dejó su mirada desafiante para reemplazarla con una muy sentimental. Trixie se quedó admirada con lo que escuchó y con la reacción de Eli.

-¿Qué?... Ella…. ¿Ella no sabía que tú…? Jajajajjajaja.- Blakk soltó una carcajada macabra.

-¿No sabía que la amabas? Jajajajaja….. Qué lástima….¿No lo creen? Morir sin saber que siempre la han amado.- Blakk lo dijo de una forma escalofriante.

Las miradas de Eli y Trixie se fijaron uno con el otro.

-Déjala.- Dijo Eli retomando su actitud retadora y acercándose cada vez más.

-Un paso más, y será su último respiro, y no estoy jugando.- Advirtió Blakk.

Eli estaba como mucho a unos cuatro metros de distancia de Trixie, pero se detuvo ante la amenaza.

-Dame la flor, o ella pagará.- Dijo Blakk estirando nuevamente la mano.

Eli volvió a recordar como si estuviese regresando el tiempo y sintiendo el mismo escalofrió que sintió cuándo lanzó a Trixie… Miedo… Miedo a perderla, sentimiento el cuál no estaba dispuesto a revivir.

-No se la des Eli, yo estaré bien…..- Dijo Trixie en lágrimas.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Dicho esto Blakk golpeó a Trixie con la lanzadora con el brazo aun estirado.

Trixie quedó inconsciente, pues el golpe fue considerable.

-¡No! Porque hiciste eso.- Dijo Eli enojado.

-La flor….. O quieres más.- Dijo Blakk maléficamente.

-No dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar Trixie…- Dijo Eli lanzando al aire la flor envuelta.

Blakk apenas vió la flor en el aire soltó a Trixie y se acercó a esperar su caída, pero antes de alcanzarla, Eli cerró los ojos y con expresión de lamento y un nudo en su pecho disparó a su trilladora la cual hizo trizas a la tiniebla lila.

Eli se apresuró en desatar a su amigo de la telaraña y tomó a Trixie inconsciente en sus brazos.

-De prisa, éste lugar se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento, un fuerte movimiento y estaremos enterrados.- Dijo Pronto apresurado.

-No me digas.- Dicho esto, Eli disparó una carnero hacia uno de los muros, la cual hizo que pequeñas rocas empezaran a caer. Luego salieron rápido por el atajo el cuál fue rápidamente cubierto por las rocas que caían.

-¡Noooooooo!- Gritaba Blakk contemplando su boleto para dominar Bajoterra hecho pedazos. El líquido se había desvanecido con la lluvia, y los pétalos se tornaron negros carbón una vez rotos, no quedaba ni una pizca de su brillo. Blakk estaba concentrado con la flor, pero la concentración se desvaneció al sentir pequeños y ligeros golpes en su cabeza, al levantar la mirada, el gran muro de piedra ya estaba cayendo sobre él y la banda Shane ya no estaba.

-¡Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaanee!- Resonó un grito vengativo dentro de la caverna antes de ser aplastado y callado por las rocas.

La banda Shane salió sana y salva por el otro extremo del atajo guiados por Pronto "El magnífico".

-Eli….. ¿Qué disparaste?- Dijo Kord al salir.

-Una carnero.- Dijo Eli.

-¡Eres un genio!- Dijo Kord.

-Nos deshicimos de Blakk.- Dijo Pronto con la cabeza en alto.

-Conozco este camino.- Dijo Eli mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, el atajo conduce a la guarida… Bueno cerca de ella.- Dijo pronto.

- Unos minutos más de ejercicio bajo la lluvia… Y estaremos en la puerta del refugio.- Dijo El topoide.

Rato después, Trixie empezó a temblar, como si estuviese soñando, aunque parecía como si estuviese muriendo.

-¿Trixie?¡Trixie reacciona!- Dijo Eli tendiendo a la chica en el suelo.

-¡Qué le pasa!- Dijo Kord alterado.

-¡No te mueras!- Exageraba Pronto mirándola.

Trixie se movió por unos segundos más, y luego se detuvo bruscamente y dejó de respirar.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa.

-Trixie por favor….. abre los ojos….Trixie…...-Decía Eli desesperado tambaleándola para que se levantarla. Eli no pudo contener las lágrimas y tomó a Trixie para darle un fuerte abrazo.

En sus brazos, Trixie tosió tres veces y reaccionó.

-¿Eli?- Dijo la pelirroja confundida.

-¡Trixie!- Dijo Eli muy contento.

-¿Qué fue…Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y Blakk?- Dijo Trixie.

-Ya no está, lo detuvimos.- Dijo Kord.

-¿Tienes la flor?- Dijo Trixie algo preocupada.

Eli suspiró.

-La destruí.- Luego sonrió.

-¡Que! Eli….. Era tu sanación.- Dijo Trixie algo triste.

Eli sonrió, y la miró fijamente a sus verdes ojos mientras rodeaba su cintura con una mano y su rostro con la otra.

-No la necesitaba, sin ti hubiese preferido morir.- Dijo Eli dulcemente.

Trixie lo miró varios segundos.

-Era tu cura…- Susurró recordándoselo.

Eli la observó unos segundos más, y bajo el fondo de la lluvia suspiró con una imprescindible sonrisa.

-Tú eres mi cura…...- Dicho esto Eli juntó sus labios con los de Trixie y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la lluvia caía entre ellos. Trixie sintió el agua correr por su rostro y rodeó a Eli con sus brazos mientras se besaban.

Kord suspiró y entabló una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Awwwwwww… Snif….. Que liiiiiiindos…..- Dijo Pronto con mirada de ternura sacando uno de sus pañuelos mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Kord se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Pronto….. Está lloviendo…..¿De qué sirve que te seques las lágrimas?-Dijo el Troll con cara de seriedad -_-

-Shhhh… No quites la emoción.- Dijo Pronto regañándolo.

-Emmm…..¿Chicos?- Kord rio mientras los miraba.

Ambos entendieron el mensaje implícito.

Eli lentamente se despegó de los labios de Trixie, ambos con los ojos aún cerrados. Segundos después los abrieron a la vez y se miraron el uno al otro. Trixie sonrió.

-Me besaste…- Susurró la pelirroja algo confusa pero contenta.

-Lamento no haberlo hecho antes…..- Murmuró el peliazul sonriendo.

Trixie sonrió nuevamente.

-Disculpado….- Susurró la ojiverde lentamente mientras lo miraba.

Segundos después de miradas románticas y suspiros, Eli tomó las manos de Trixie ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eli…. ¿Y seguirás así…. Para siempre?- Preguntó Pronto algo angustiado.

-¿Así como?- Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno….. Kreepy…. La mordida… Ya sabes, no creo que haya otra tiniebla lila.- Se lamentaba Kord.

-Quizá no otra, pero si su escencia.- Dijo Trixie tomándo un frasco de su bolsillo.

-Dime que eso es lo que creo que es….- Dijo Kord mirando el frasco.

-Lo es, sabía que lo necesitaría.- Dijo Trixie recordando y relatando.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Flash Back_

_-Bueno…. ¡En marcha! Vamos por las mecas, debemos tomar el barco del capitán Drake.- Dijo Kord._

_-Ok, pero primero voy a verter un poco del líquido en un frasco.- Dicho esto Trixie sacó una pequeña botella de cristal con una tapa._

_-Emmm Trixie…. ¿Y eso para qué? Se supone que le daremos la flor a Eli, y él beberá de la flor como si fuese un vaso.- Dijo el Troll._

_-Bueno….. No lo iba a poner todo el líquido…. solo un poco.- Dijo Trixie como dándole la razón a Kord._

_-No lo necesitaremos, ahora vámonos.- Dijo el topoide._

_-Mmm…. Tienen razón.- dijo Trixie algo desilusionada guardando el frasco._

_-Bueno vamos por las mecas…Ahhhh aunque ahora que recuerdo, no se dónde dejé mi lanzadora.- Dijo Trixie algo preocupada mirando a todos lados._

_-Búscala mientras nosotros salimos.- Dijo Kord mientras salía por su meca bestia._

_-Muy bien… Haber lanzadora…. Dónde te has metido.- Se decía a sí misma la pelirroja buscando debajo de unos cojines._

_-Cuándo Kord y Pronto se habían ido, a Trixie le dio por buscar debajo del sofá, pero no encontró nada. Luego buscó en la mesa, en la cocina….. Y no la encontró. Minutos después se le ocurrió otro lugar._

_-Arghhh…. Qué lista eres Trixie, buscas en toda la guarida y no en el lugar más obvio…. Mi habitación.- Se decía a si misma la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras._

_Entonces la encontró a simple vista sobre su cama y la guardó. Trixie bajó las escaleras, estaba a punto de salir por su meca, pero del bolsillo se cayó su frasco al sofá mientras pasaba por el mismo. Trixie lo recogió, lo iba a guardar en su habitación pero lo miró varias veces y alternadamente miraba a la flor._

_-Ña… Nunca se sabe.- Dicho esto Trixie tomó la flor y vertió un poco del líquido interior de la misma en el frasco, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y se fue._

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-Quieres decir que…..- Dijo Pronto la frase incompleta.

-Que guardaste la sustancia ahí…..¡Exelente!- Dijo Kord muy contento.

-No la guardé toda, solo un poco, pero se los dije.- Presumió Trixie contenta.

-Espera…..¿Dices que este es el extracto de la tiniebla lila?- Dijo Eli tomándo el fraso.

-Si, no es mucho….. Pero quizá funcione.- Sonrió Trixie.

Eli la miró y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Bueno no pierdas tiempo….. Bebe.- Dijo Trixie esperanzada a que resulte.

Eli sacó la tapa de la botella, y empezó a beber todo su interior. Los chicos observaban curiosos. Al terminar de beber, Eli saboreó un poco el líquido y segundos después sintió un escalofrío, como una corriente pasar por su cuerpo completo que lo enfriaba por dentro, que pasaba por sus extremidades y lo debilitaba, que pasaba por su estómago y lo revolvía. Todo lo sintió en menos de medio segundo, el cambio fue muy rápido. Después de pasar por su cuerpo pasó por su cuello hasta su cabeza. Eli sintió su garganta helada y su cerebro congelado, un retumbo pasó por su cabeza y lo obligó a tomársela con las manos, frunció el ceño y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Eli que sucede!- Dijo Trixie preocupada al verlo así.

Eli se soltó bruscamente con un pequeño gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo.

-¡Eli!- Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Segundos después, Eli reaccionó y se levantó. Ya no sentía nada, como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba parado cabizbajo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Eli….. Eli ¿Estás bien? Responde.- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a él y tomándolo de los hombros esperando a que reaccione. Pasaron unos 5 incomodos segundos de silencio hasta que Eli habló.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Eli sonriendo y alzando la mirada hacia Trixie.

Trixie sonrió al verlo reaccionar pero rápidamente se entristeció al ver sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Eli tomando a Trixie de las manos al ver su expresión.

-Oh no.- Dijo Kord lamentándose.

-Estuvimos cerca.- Dijo Pronto muy triste.

-¿Qué pasó?- Insistió el Shane preocupado.

-Tus ojos…..- Susurró Trixie mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Mis ojos…?- Preguntó Eli sin entender.

Trixie se mordió el labio preocupada y suspiró mientras lloraba.

-Siguen…. Ro-ojizos…- Dijo Trixie entrecortado sin poder contenerse.

Eli bajó la mirada preocupado, y se arrodilló en el suelo mientras veía un charco en el cual pudo reflejarse y darse cuenta de que sus ojos seguían café rojizo, no cambiaron. Eli se quedó así unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño enojado y con su mano salpicó el charco de agua desvaneciendo su reflejo del mismo.

-Eli, tranquilo, esto se solucionará.- Dijo Kord tomándolo del hombro.

Eli lo esquivó furioso sin decir nada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.- Trató de calmarlo Pronto.

-No lo entienden, esto me impide ser yo.- Dijo Eli sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-No es así, sigues siendo tú….. Eli Shane, eso nadie te lo quita.- Dijo Kord sonriendo.

-Te queremos como seas Eli.- Dijo Trixie acercándose al Shane.

Eli sonrió y abrazó a Trixie.

-Tienen razón, seguiré siendo yo, solo olvidemos que todo esto pasó y listo.- Eli se sentía mal al saber que no volvería a ser como antes, pero no podía ser tan pesimista, es decir, no por eso va a escaparse nuevamente a vivir en una caverna, él amaba a Trixie y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

-A casa…- Dijo Kord muy contento al verlos juntos.

Eli y Trixie sonrieron.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Minutos después de caminar, llegaron por fin a la guarida.

-Ahhhhhh….. Guarida dulce guarida….- Dijo Kord lanzándose exhausto al sofá.

Eli suspiró.

-Extrañaba éste lugar.- Dijo El peliazul rozando la mesa y mirando a todo su alrededor.

-Bueno….. Creo que prepararé la comida…- Dijo Pronto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sabes se siente extraño…..- Dijo Eli sentándose en el sofá con Trixie.

-¿Qué se siente extraño?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Mmmm no lo sé… Me capturaron, me hipnotizaron, casi te pierdo… Ahora te tengo de vuelta…. Drástico cambio.- Dijo Eli rodeando a la pelirroja con su brazo, Trixie respondió descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

-Te extrañé…. Te extrañé mucho.- Dijo Trixie rodeando a Eli con sus brazos.

-Ahora estamos juntos…- Dijo Eli mirando a la chica.

Trixie le devolvió la mirada y lo besó desprevenidamente.

-Me besaste….- Sonrió Eli.

Trixie rio muy bajo.

-Lamento no haberlo hecho antes….- Susurró la chica arremedándolo mientras reía.

-Disculpada….- Repitió Eli las frases mencionadas por la ojiverde anteriormente mientras sonreía.

Trixie abrazó a Eli muy fuerte y cariñosamente. Eli le devolvió el abrazo.

-Bueno Eli….. Ahora dinos los detalles.- Dijo Kord acompañando a la parejita en el sofá.

-¿De….talles?- Dijo Eli confuso.

-Si, ya sabes, que te hicieron, cómo fue, que descubriste….. Quiero saberlo todo.- Dijo Kord acomodándose para escuchar.

-Aaaa….. Mmm….Ok, veamos… Por donde empiezo…- Dijo Eli pensativo.

-Por el comienzo.- Dijo Kord.

-Jajaja…. Ok, por el comienzo. Muy bien, todo empezó cuando huía de ustedes por lo de mi transformación…¿Recuerdan?- Dijo Eli.

-Si, casi me haces dar un infarto.- Dijo Trixie.

-Jajaja, y además ibas muy rápido.- Dijo Kord.

-Lo sé, bueno entonces no recuerdo bien cómo, pero me capturaron con una red, creo que me desmayé, y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un contenedor rojo similar al que estuvieron ustedes. Luego me llevaron a una habitación en donde…- Eli empezó a relatar todo lo que sucedió, desde la transformación, hasta las prácticas con la ametralladora y su "convivencia" con Twist.

Rato después de que Eli terminara de relatar, Pronto ya estaba terminando la cena.

-¿Y cómo supiste que Kreepy estaba en esa habitación?- Preguntaba Kord mientras oía a su líder.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, tuve que buscar en todas las habitaciones… Ese lugar es inmeeenso y…..

-¡A comeeeer!- Interrumpió la voz del rastreador al Shane.

Los tres se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Está servido.- dijo el topoide poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-Diug… ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Trixie asqueada con solo ver.

-Comida no creo….- Dijo el ingeniero con expresión de asco también.

-Es mi receta especial de "rata asada con salsa de gusano".- Dijo el topoide orgulloso mientras comía.

-Ok…. No pienso comer eso…- Dijo Trixie alejando el plato.

-Yo peor.- Dijo el troll.

-Me uno a ustedes.- Dijo Eli alejando también el plato.

-Ña….. Allá ustedes… Mas para Pronto, no saben de lo que se pierden.- Dijo El topoide tomando sus platos.

-Tampoco queremos saber.- Dijo Kord.

-Me parece.- Afirmó Trixie.

-No quiero tener ni si quiera una mínima idea.- Dijo Eli yendo a la cocina mientras abría el refrigerador.

-Mmmm….. Chicos ¿Quieren sándwiches?- Dijo Eli sacando unos ingredientes.

-Si por favor.- Dijeron Kord y Trixie al unísono.

-3 para mi.- Dijo Kord sentándose en el sofá.

-2 para mi.- Dijo la pelirroja acompañando al troll.

-Emmm…..Jejeje…. ¿Jugamos?- Dijo Kord sonriendo mientras le pasaba el control del videojuego.

-Kord….

-Por favoooooor, solo mientras Eli prepara los sándwiches… Siiiiiii.- Rogaba el ingeniero a la chica.

-Arghhh… Está bien.- Aceptó Trixie tomando el control del juego.

-Bien….- Festejó Kord empezando a jugar.

Minutos después, Pronto ya había terminado de comer e Eli de preparar la "cena".

-Golpe final…. Gané.- Dijo la pelirroja dejando el control.

-Ohhh…. ¡No! No puede ser.- Se lamentaba Kord cruzado de brazos.

-La cena está lista.- Dijo Eli en acento burlón tratando de imitar a Pronto.

Después de haber comido, todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

Trixie fue al baño, se cambió, y se sentó en su cama mientras encendía su laptop. Luego empezó a distraerse con las novedades y noticias de la página de mientras actualizaba sus videos entre otras cosas. Entonces se oyó la puerta sonar.

-Adelante, está abierta.- Dijo Trixie volteando.

-Hola Trix.- Dijo Eli entrando mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Hola…. ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo la chica.

-Emm…. Nada, solo vine a desearte las buenas noches….. ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Eli mirando a la pantalla.

-Nada, solo veía mi página y videos en pero ya me aburrí, no hay nada interesante.- Dijo Trixie apagando la laptop y poniéndose de pie para dejarla en su mesita de noche. Eli la acompañó.

-Bueno….. En ese caso que descanses, ya debo ir a dormir.- Dijo Eli dándole un rápido beso.

-Qué descanses también…..- Dijo Trixie ruborizada. Eli salió de la habitación muy contento.

-Ahhhhh.- Trixie suspiró y se lanzó a su cama. Estaba muy contenta de que por fin estaba junto al chico que amaba. Se arropó y pensando en Eli, quedó dormida minutos después.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Ahhhhhh….. Por fin.- Dijo Eli lanzándose a su cama. Burpy chilló contento y se puso junto a su almohada.

-Por fin Burpy, Por fin estoy con Trixie.- Dijo el Shane muy contento. Burpy se alegró y chilló nuevamente mientras saltaba.

-No se si estoy soñando….. Pero si lo estoy, no me despiertes.- Dijo Eli acariciando a Burpy.

-Y bueno, en el tema de soñar…Oahhhhh….. Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches Burpy.- Dijo Eli cerrando los ojos. Burpy se acurrucó y se durmió también.

Todos pudieron dormir muy bien esa noche, y lo necesitarían, pues para el siguiente día se llevarían una no muy agradable sorpresa que habían olvidado que sucedería.

Continuara….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y ese fue mi Chapter :) espero que les haya gustado….. (A mi me encanto :3)

Aaaa por cierto, estoy al tanto de que no llueve en Bajoterra…. Pero no me importa :D

Es que Buaaano, tenía la idea desde hace muuucho en serio muuucho tiempo(cuando digo mucho me refiero a ENSERIO mucho tiempo .-.)…. Y ya psssss, si no lo hacía iba a explotar .-. además, es una historia inventada, y en los demás fics he visto cosas igual de raras (o peores :P) el punto es que es original, por lo tanto puedo inventar lo que quiera Bl (las que escriben en fanfic me entienden)

**O POR DIOS ME LLEGO EL INTERNET!**

**Estoy taaaaaaan feliz :D no se k hacer para no gritar! Por finnnnn**

Y buaaano como siempre, espero sus comentarios y opiniones :)

Besoos y abrazos psicológicos! :3

Swwaggii


	14. CHAPTER 13-PARTE 1: SORPRESITASS

Holaaa :D k acen? Ña ya enserio :P los dejo con mi chapter espero que les guste :3 y gracias por sus reviews.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_-Ahhhhhh….. Por fin.- Dijo Eli lanzándose a su cama. Burpy chilló contento y se puso junto a su almohada._

_-Por fin Burpy, Por fin estoy con Trixie.- Dijo el Shane muy contento. Burpy se alegró y chilló nuevamente mientras saltaba._

_-No se si estoy soñando….. Pero si lo estoy, no me despiertes.- Dijo Eli acariciando a Burpy._

_-Y bueno, en el tema de soñar…Oahhhhh….. Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches Burpy.- Dijo Eli cerrando los ojos. Burpy se acurrucó y se durmió también._

_Todos pudieron dormir muy bien esa noche, y lo necesitarían, pues para el siguiente día se llevarían una no muy agradable sorpresa que habían olvidado que sucedería._

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

CHAPTER 13-PARTE 1: SORPRESITAS

-¡A desayunaaaaaaaar!- Se escuchó la voz del topoide desde abajo del refugio. La cual despertó a Eli quién estaba profundamente dormido. El Shane se despertó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Kord sentado en la mesa mirando a Eli bajar.

-Buenos días.- Respondió el peliazul cordialmente.

-Llegaste a tiempo, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.

-¿Entonces porque gritaste "A desayunaaaar" si aún no estaba?- Preguntó el Shane imitando al rastreador. Kord solo se rio.

-Estrategia, así me aseguro de que esperes y te quedes con las ganas de comer, y cuándo te sirva, no pararas de comer.- Dijo Pronto con la cabeza en alto.

-Emmm….. Siiii, como digas… ¿Y Trixie?- Preguntó el peliazul al notar que su chica no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Salió a tomar aire antes de "el desayuno" si es que se lo puede llamar así.- Dijo Kord señalando al patio.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo Kord con mirada pícara y maliciosa.

-Emm…. Estee…. P-o-r n-a-d-a….. Ejemmm, ya me voy.- Dijo Eli tartamudeando mientras evitaba la situación y salía al patio completamente sonrojado.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

En el patio…

Afuera del refugio, una chica de unos 16 años pelirroja y de ojos verdes, estaba sentada junto con algunas flores a su alrededor mientras respiraba profundamente el aire fresco viendo a lo lejos.

-Buenos días.- Una flor apareció en frente de Trixie y detrás de ella estaba el peliazul con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, presencia la cual hizo sobresaltar a Trixie, quién igualmente estaba feliz de verlo.

-¡Eli!... Me asustaste… Gracias.- Dijo Trixie aceptando la flor. Eli se sentó al lado de ella.

-De nada… Oye… lo que pasó ayer….

-Lo sé…. Que locura.- Interrumpió Trixie con una sonrisa la frase inconclusa del Shane.

Eli rio.

-No fue una locura.- Dijo el peliazul mirando a Trixie, ésta no quiso voltear pues estaba muy confundida, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, estaba en un remolino de inseguridades, además, le dolía ver que sus ojos no volverían a ser azules nunca más.

Eli se quedó mirándola, y muy delicadamente tomó su mentón y lo giró obligándola a voltear. Trixie no sabía ni donde estaba, el hecho de tener a Eli tan cerca la desaparecía del universo, y ya no pensaba en nada más.

-Trixie…. Yo te amo.- Estas palabras dichas por Eli estremecieron a Trixie del todo, claro que de felicidad, e involuntariamente en menos de dos segundos ya estaba completamente sonrojada sin saber si quiera que decir, no encontraba palabras, en ese momento su diccionario se destrozó en mil pedazos y su mundo era solo Eli, así que solo se quedó clavada en su mirada.

-Lo cual nos lleva a una gran pregunta.- Dijo Eli sonriendo, no apartaba la mirada de los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica.

Trixie trató de preguntar cual, pero las palabras se destrozaron en su garganta y cayeron sin poder articularlas, apenas pudo mover los labios completamente nerviosa.

-¿Tú me amas?- Dijo Eli presionándola con su dulce voz mientras se acercaba con mirada conquistadora. Trixie se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil. Eli Shane se le estaba prácticamente declarando y aunque no haya sido en el lugar más romántico ni en el momento….. Fue para ella el momento más hermoso de su vida.

Trixie suspiró muy profundo y con dificultad pudo sonreír, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón también.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo Eli riendo al ver su expresión.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías.- Dicho esto Trixie abrazó a Eli desprevenido muy cariñosamente, e Eli le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡A desayunaaaaaaar!- Interrumpió una voz el hermoso momento.

-Ambos se separaron y voltearon la mirada hacia el refugio.

-Entonces…. ¿Si me amas?- Dijo Eli sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Trixie a levantarse.

-Tú que crees.- Dijo Trixie sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, Eli la rodeó con su brazo y entraron al refugio a desayunar.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dentro del refugio…

-Ejemm….. ¿Y a qué se debe tanto cariño?- Dijo Kord sonriendo maliciosamente al ver a Eli y a Trixie abrazados.

-A que ya no vamos a negar nada.- Dijo Trixie acurrucándose en el hombro de Eli.

-Dicen que ustedes….- Trató de decir Pronto señalándolos. Eli y Trixie solo asintieron dándole la razón.

-¡Por fin!- Dijo Kord con los brazos en alto.

-Emmm… ¿Por fin?- Dijo Trixie algo confundida, no esperaba esa reacción. Kord lo dijo como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Si ya era hora, tardaron demasiado.- Dijo Pronto sirviendo el "desayuno".

-¿Tardamos?... Ok, no entiendo.- Dijo Eli confundido.

-En su relación, desde hace tiempo que se les notaba.- Dijo Kord sonriendo.

Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Desayuno especial para los novios.- Dijo Pronto sirviéndoles un pollo rodeado de ensalada a los enamorados.

-Ahhh…. Qué bien.- Dijo Trixie empezando a comer.

Eli no dijo nada, solo empezó a comer también. Estaba hambriento.

-Por fin…. Un desayuno decente.- Dijo Kord con el cubierto en manos mientras el topoide le servía.

Kord estaba ansioso por comer, hasta que vió su plato que no era pollo exactamente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó con el desayuno decente?- Dijo Kord asqueado y decepcionado al ver en su plato un puré temblando en el que explotaban pequeñas burbujas.

-Es puré de gusano con patas de…..

-Ya no sigas.- Interrumpió Kord asqueado al topoide.

-¿Y porque ellos comen pollo?- Se quejaba Kord de brazos cruzados.

-Por que…. ¿Están enamorados?- Dijo Pronto en tono obvio.

-Emmm….. Aaa…. ¡Yo también me enamoré! ¿Ahora por favor me puedes servir pollo?- Dijo Kord empujando su plato.

-Ayyy….. Vamos no seas exagerado, te va a gustar, pruébalo.- Dijo el topoide sirviéndose y empezando a comer.

Kord tomó su plato, tomó una cucharada y lo miró unos dos segundos antes de que una pequeña burbuja de "comida" explotara dentro de su cuchara. Kord bajó el cubierto y alejó el plato nuevamente con cara de asco.

-Ok…. Voy por mis frituras.- Dijo Kord levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Dijo Pronto tomando el plato del troll y sirviendo la comida en el suyo.

Kord solo lo miraba impresionado mientras el topoide comía muy contento la "comida".

-Claaaro…. Disfruta tu…... Emmm…. Lodo.- Dijo Kord en el último escalon alejándose.

Minutos después Kord bajó con una bolsa de frituras muy relajado y se dirigió al sofá.

-Ahhh….. Al fin un desayuno normal.- Dijo Trixie completamente satisfecha mientras dejaba su cubierto en su plato vacío.

-De haber sabido que tenía que declararme para comer pollo….. Lo hubiese hecho antes y no hubiese tenido que esperar tanto para tenerla junto a mí.- Dijo Eli apartando también su plato.

Trixie se ruborizó tanto que no se distinguía su cabello de su rostro y apenas se veían sus ojos acompañados de una gran sonrisa. Eli la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Bueno…. Ahora al tema que nos importa…¿Quién quiere tener los honores de lavar los platos?- Dijo Pronto volteándose mientras tomaba un mandil, pero cuándo volteó nuevamente para dárselo a alguien, el refugio ya parecía un desierto y solo se escucharon las puertas de las habitaciones cerrándose.

-Mal-a-gra-de-ci-dos….. Todo Pronto…. Pronto cocina, Pronto lava, Pronto Pronto Pronto…..- Murmuraba el topoide mientras se ponía el mandil y recogía los platos.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Hasta que bajaron.- Dijo Pronto secándose las manos en una toalla mientras se quitaba el mandil al ver a los chicos bajar de las escaleras.

-Alístate Pronto, vamos a salir.- Dijo Eli tomando su bandolera y su lanzadora.

-¿A dónde?- Dijo Pronto tomando la suya.

-A pasear, ya sabes, que novedades hay en bajoterra.- Dijo Trixie.

-Ok vámonos.- Dijo Pronto aceptando.

-Muy bien vamos por las mecas…..

-Eli espera.- Interrumpió Trixie al Shane mientras lo detenía tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un extrañado Eli deteniéndose.

-Tus ojos, son rojos.- Dijo Trixie.

-En realidad son rojizos.- Dijo Pronto.

-Como sea, a simple vista se ven rojo oscuro, más rojo que oscuro.- Dijo Trixie.

-Mmmm…. Tienes razón.- Dijo Kord examinando el ojo del Shane.

-Emmm….. Sii…..¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó el peliazul confundido.

-Que no creo que los demás reaccionen bien al ver que los ojos de Eli Shane son rojos.- Dijo Trixie cruzada de brazos.

-Tu novia tiene razón Eli, muchos podrían pensar que trabajas para Blakk, o que eres malvado, no lo sé pero no creo que sea bueno.- Dijo Kord dándole la razón a la chica.

-Bueno no lo había visto así… A ya sé.- Dijo Eli mientras se acercaba a una mesa.

Eli se volteó mientras arreglaba algo, y todos lo miraron curiosos.

-¡Tada!- Dijo Eli volteándose y usando unas lindas gafas de sol negras con bordes azules.

-Mejor.- Dijo Kord calificando su nuevo look.

-Mmm…. Te quedan bien, no acostumbro a verte con gafas, pero te quedan bien.- Dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Perfecto, ahora si vámonos.- Dijo Eli dirigiéndose al garaje.

Ya en el garaje todos tomaron sus mecas y se pusieron en marcha.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Y a donde quieren ir primero.- Dijo el líder de la banda a sus amigos.

-Vamos de compras.- Dijo un emocionado topoide.

-No suena mal.- Dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, no es mala idea, no lo tenía planeado pero tal vez pueda comprar nuevas herramientas.- Dijo Kord de acuerdo.

-Bueno, por mayoría de votos, vamos de compras.- Dijo el Shane.

Minutos después detuvieron y estacionaron las mecas en frente del "Babosamall".

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Muy bien… ¿A qué tienda vamos primero?...- Dijo Eli.

-Hey miren, reporteros de "BajoNews".- Dijo Pronto señalando unas tiendas más allá.

-Deben estar haciendo un reportaje sobre alguna tienda, eso significa que el reportaje saldrá mañana….. Genial.- Dijo Kord.

-Emmm…. Yo tengo que comprar algo, los…. Veo luego.- Dijo Trixie algo nerviosa tratando de irse.

-Te acompañamos.- Dijo el Shane.

-¡No!... Es decir…..no… No es necesario….. No se molesten, iré sola.- Dijo la chica.

-Trixie… cuándo eras mi amiga te protegía, no te dejaré sola ahora que eres mi novia.- Dijo Eli abrazándola.

-Hola chicos….. ¿Novia? ¿Es tu novia? ¡Ya son novios!- Dijo detrás de ellos el dueño de "Pizza Rebote", su buen amigo Mario Bravado quién venía a saludarlos ya que él también salió de compras pero al parecer escuchó más de lo que debía.

-¡Mario! Qué sorpresa.- Dijo Eli saludando a su amigo.

-Genial…. Ahora tendré que comprarlo por babosanet…- Murmuró Trixie al darse cuenta de que ya no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de ir a comprar lo que quería.

-Cómo has estado Mario.- Dijo Kord saludando también.

-Muy bien chicos, solo vine por unos ingredientes para las pizzas.- Dijo Bravado con una bolsa de salsas y otros productos.

-Compra suficiente porque iremos a "Pizza rebote" esta tarde.- Dijo Eli.

-¡Qué! Pero hoy les iba a preparar…..

-No arruines la tarde Pronto, no queremos saber el extraño nombre de tu receta.- Interrumpió Kord al topoide.

-Vamos Pronto… Por nosotros.- Dijo Trixie junto con Eli.

-Ok….. a donde va esto de "nosotros".- Dijo Mario con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que…..

-Al fin se declararon.- Dijo Kord completando la frase de Eli pero en tono muy alto, se podría decir que gritó. Los compradores y gente de alrededor los miró disimuladamente varias veces.

-Uffffff..…Pues tardaron mucho.- Dijo Mario tomando a Eli del hombro.

Trixie e Eli pusieron expresión como de "No puede ser", hasta Mario Bravado sabía que se amaban, ¿Acaso se les notaba tanto?.**(Ustedes que creen).**

Se oyeron murmuros de personas, y poco a poco la gente se fue aglomerando alrededor de la pareja.

¡Eli por aquí! O ¡Hey chicos miren aquí! Son unas de las frases que se empezaron a oír segundos después. Y no eran exactamente compradores.

-No-pue-de….

-Ser.- Completó Eli la frase inconclusa de su chica al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Obviamente a causa de que Kord haya gritado la noticia del noviazgo de los chicos, reporteros de "BajoNews" se iban acercando con sus cámaras tratando de llamar la atención del Shane y de Trixie a que respondieran a sus preguntas.

Eli y Trixie estaban paralizados mirando a todas las cámaras que los rodeaban y escuchando preguntas de reporteros con sus respectivas grabadoras, claro que no todas las entendían debido a la aglomeración de voces en un mismo segundo. Además de lidiar con unos mil flashes de cámara por cada pestañeo que daban.

Segundos después los reporteros fueron abriendo espacio y frente a los novios apareció una reportera con su micrófono y su camarógrafo mientras buscaban un lugar en el cuál poner la cámara para grabar. Después de haber fijado la cámara, el camareografo dio una señal con los dedos, primero mostró tres, luego dos, luego uno y después hizo un puño y lo aventó al aire mientras movía los labios articulando "Al aire".

_-Buenos días queridos televidentes, éste es un flash informativo de último momento solo por la sintonía de nuestro canal "BajoNews".- Dijo La reportera con su micrófono en mano._

Eli y Trixie se estremecieron al darse cuenta de que era "BajoNews", el noticiero más increíble y quizá más visto en todo Bajoterra.

_-Estamos en vivo desde el centro comercial con la pareja Eli Shane y Trixie Sting, aclarando los rumores de un posible romance. ¿Eli?- Dijo la reportera con una gran sonrisa acercando el micrófono a su boca presionándolo para que diga algo._

-Emmm…. ¿Hola?- Dijo Eli al no saber que decir bajo tanta presión, además él y su chica estaban abrumados al escuchar _"Los rumores de un posible romance", _¿Acaso todo Bajoterra ya sabía que se gustaban? **(Si)** pareciera que su noviazgo no fuese una noticia nueva, si no que la han estado esperando, y durante mucho tiempo parece.

_-Hola para ti también. Dinos….. ¿Estás saliendo con Trixie Sting __SÍ __o __NO__?- Preguntó la reportera haciendo énfasis en las dos respuestas mientras movía la cabeza a cada lado muy emocionada mientras los micrófonos de los demás reporteros se acercaban ansiosos a escuchar la respuesta._

-Bueno en realidad si.- Dijo Eli esta vez sin dudar, total ya no tenía que temer. Él amaba a Trixie ¿Qué problema habría con que todo bajoterra se entere de su amor?

-_Trixie ¿Cómo te sientes al salir con Eli Shane…. Estás contenta con tu nueva relación?- Preguntó la reportera dirigiendo el micrófono hacia la pelirroja._

-Si lo estoy, no podría estar más contenta.- Dijo Trixie abrazando a su novio sin miedo alguno. Ahora que por fin pudo estar con Eli, le importaba un "Topoide" que todo el mundo lo supiera. **(Jejejejeje)**

_-Dinos Eli…. ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?- Pregunto la chica devolviendo el micrófono._

-Desde ayer.- Dijo Eli rodeando a la ojiverde con su brazo.

Se escucharon balbuceos de la gente mientras los miraban.

-_Quiere decir que esto es reciente.- Dijo la chica._

Eli y Trixie asintieron.

_-¿Entonces pueden decir que ustedes, Eli Shane y Trixie Sting son oficialmente novios?- Preguntó entusiasmada la reportera._

-Así es.- Dijo Eli sonriendo.

_-Y díganos….¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Preguntó la reportera ansiosa._

-¿Tardamos?- Preguntaron los novios al unísono muy confusos.

_-En declararse, pudieron haberlo hecho antes.-Volvió a repetir la chica._

-Ok…. ¿Cómo es esto de que toooodo el mundo sabía que nos amábamos menos nosotros? ¿Tan obvia era nuestra relación?- Preguntó Trixie en tono algo confundido y enojado a la vez. ¿Qué acaso su relación era tan obvia?¿Tanto se les notaba que se amaban? Que todo el mundo ya lo sabía.

_-Si…..Mmmm si…..Obvio.- Se escuchaban las voces de las personas que estaban a su alrededor._

Eli y Trixie solo se sonrojaron.

_-Bueno pero lo importante es que ahora están juntos y se aman…. ¡Díganlo a las caaamaras!.- Dijo la reportera muy emocionada poniéndose junto a la pareja._

Eli y Trixie se miraron muy nerviosos y ambos sonrojados.

-Te amo.-Dicho esto Eli besó a Trixie en los labios. La gente enloqueció y las cámaras no paraban de fotografiar.

_-Awww…Bueno, éste es el inicio de una hermosa relación que sin duda nos dará mucho de qué hablar….. Soy Annia Thills informando desde el centro comercial._

"_BajoNews"_

Dicho esto, el camarógrafo hizo la misma señal de 3,2,1 con sus dedos, pero esta vez al final no hizo un puño, sino que extendió la mano al aire y articuló en sus labios "Corte".

-Muy bien terminó la entrevista, gracias por la información, y muchas felicidades.- Dijo Annia a la pareja estrechándoles la mano.

-Fue un placer.- Dijo Eli estrechando la mano de Annia aún nervioso.

-Cu-án-do quieran.- Añadió la chica más nerviosa.

Los reporteros se fueron alejando, Eli y Trixie solo estaban en shock, y suspiraron.

-Ok….- Dijo Trixie con una respiración tan fuerte que se oía.

-No estuvo tan mal.- Dijo Eli calmándose.

-No….. Solo los van a ver unas 100.000.000 de personas y criaturas, van a estar en la primera plana de todos los periódicos y probablemente su entrevista e imagen esté como portada en todas las revistas, sin mencionar que no los dejaran en paz cuando pasen por las calles, autógrafos, paparazis…

-¡Pronto no estás ayudando!- Interrumpió Kord al topoide para que cerrara su boca.

-Vamos no es tan grave chicos…. Total ya no tienen nada que ocultar.- Dijo Mario calmando a la parejita.

-Es verdad… No tiene nada de malo.- Dijo Trixie más tranquila.

-Si…. Tienes razón….. Ok creo que ya me quiero ir al refugio.- Dijo Eli.

-Igualmente.- Dijo Trixie saliendo del supermercado.

-Pero….. y las compras…. Y bolsos…. Y….. Aaaaaaa.-Dijo Pronto mientras los seguía decepcionado.

Luego todos tomaron sus mecas y se fueron directo al refugio. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Aaaaa….. Por fin llegar a casa.- Dijo Pronto dejándose caer en su hamaca.

-Fiuffff…..- Dijeron Eli y Trixie al unísono mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Por fin quitarme esto.- Dijo el Shane quitándose las gafas y lanzándolas.

-Si te veías muy extraño y….. Un minuto.- Dijo Trixie tomando la cara del peliazul.

Eli parecía ardilla ya que su chica lo tenía de las mejillas.

-Chicos vean esto.- Dijo Trixie. Kord y Pronto se acercaron a ver.

-Kord confírmame lo que veo, o si estoy alucinando.- Dijo Trixie volteando la cara de Eli

Kord se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-¡No estás alucinando!- Dijo Kord mientras ponía a Eli de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Eli confuso mientras lo abrazaban.

-¡Volviste!- Dijo Pronto muy contento.

-¿Me había ido?- Preguntó Eli muy confuso.

-No seas tonto.- Dijo Trixie pasándole un espejo a su chico.

Eli pudo reflejar cómo sus ojos ya no eran rojizos, eran nuevamente de un color celeste azulado. Eli se sintió muy contento y los abrazó nuevamente…

Continuara…

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y ese fue el chapter! Tenia planeado terminar la historia con este chapter, pero me habían salido 23 paginas! Eso era una tortura así k lo recorte y subi solo la mitad que es hasta ahí :) la prox subo el último.

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones

Cuidenseeeee

Besooos y abrazos psicológicos

Ale


	15. CHAPTER13-PARTE 2:VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD

Holaaa k acen? Ña waano enserio, los dejo con el chapter :p espero k les gusteee….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Chicos vean esto.- Dijo Trixie. Kord y Pronto se acercaron a ver._

_-Kord confírmame lo que veo, o si estoy alucinando.- Dijo Trixie volteando la cara de Eli_

_Kord se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego sonrió._

_-¡No estás alucinando!- Dijo Kord mientras ponía a Eli de pie._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Eli confuso mientras lo abrazaban._

_-¡Volviste!- Dijo Pronto muy contento._

_-¿Me había ido?- Preguntó Eli muy confuso._

_-No seas tonto.- Dijo Trixie pasándole un espejo a su chico._

_Eli pudo reflejar cómo sus ojos ya no eran rojizos, eran nuevamente de un color celeste azulado. Eli se sintió muy contento y los abrazó nuevamente…_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

CHAPTER 13 - PARTE 2: VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD

-¡Abrazo grupal!- Dijo Kord mientras los levantaba a todos con sus grandes brazos y luego los bajó.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para que tenga efecto.- Dijo Trixie muy contenta.

Todos salieron al patio a descansar muy contentos. Kord, Eli, Pronto y Trixie se acostaron en el pasto.

-Creí que no volvería a ver tus ojos azules nunca más.- Dijo Trixie abrazando a su novio.

-Pues ahora los estás viendo…. Y gracias a ti.- Dijo Eli dándole un beso en la frente a su chica.

-Y qué bueno que te hizo efecto, por que hicimos mucho por conseguir esa flor.- Dijo el topoide.

-Por cierto explíquenme que fue lo que hicieron, es decir, dónde la consiguieron, cómo, ya saben la tiniebla lila.- Dijo Eli ansioso por escuchar.

-Bueno, primero encontré en babosanet sobre Kreepy, en la página decía que vivía en el territorio del Clan sombra así que…..- Trixie empezó a explicar todo lo que hicieron para conseguir la flor con lujo de detalles y unas cuantas interrupciones del Shane, por lo cual tardó un poco. Al terminar la historia, Eli los abrazó a todos.

-No creí que pudieran hacer eso, pero por cierto, ¿Dónde encontraron el sombraductor?- Preguntó Eli extrañado pues él lo tenía escondido.

Trixie se rio.

-Eli, no eres bueno ocultando cosas.- Dijo Trixie muy graciosa.

-Créeme, debajo de tu colchón no es un buen "escondite"- Dijo Kord haciendo comillas en el aire.

-La próxima vez lo esconderé mejor.- Dijo el Shane riendo.

-¿Dónde?¿Debajo de tu armario?- Se reía la pelirroja.

-Muy graciosa.- Se defendió el peliazul.

Segundos después, Trixie recordó que debía comprar en babosanet lo que no pudo en el mall.

-Emmm…. Ya vengo.- Dijo Trixie levantándose y dirigiéndose al refugio. Minutos después regresó.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer Trixie?- Preguntó el Shane haciendo espacio entre sus brazos para que Trixie se acostara.

-Cumpliendo una promesa.- Dijo Trixie acostándose.

-¿Por cierto Trixie que era eso que querías comprar en el centro comercial que no querías que te acompañáramos?- Peguntó Kord.

-Justo eso hice horita, lo compré por babosanet, y no quería que ustedes no me acompañen…. Quería que Pronto no me acompañe.- Dijo Trixie haciendo énfasis en "Pronto".

-Aaaaa ya entendí.- Dijo Kord.

-Emmm…. Yo no.- Dijo Eli.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Pronto.

-Te explicaré, pero Pronto… ¿Crees que puedas ir a la guarida solo unos minutos?- Preguntó Trixie amablemente al topoide.

-¿Me estás botando?- Dijo el topoide con la mano en el pecho.

-Solo un momento… Por favooooor.- Decía la chica para no ofenderlo.

-Humm… Pronto se va, pero no porque tú lo dices, sino porque yo quiero.- Dijo el rastreador levantándose y entrando al refugio, ya dentro se oyó el sonido de su hamaca.

-Bueno, ahora si, te explicaré Eli, es que mientras te buscábamos cuándo te habías transformado…. Después te cuento la historia, el punto es que le prometí a Pronto un bolso morado… Con motas turquesas… Algo así.- Dijo Trixie desinteresada.

- Ja… Querrás decir bolsos turquesa con bordes azul marino y motas lilas con llaveros multiusos.- Dijo Kord imitando al topoide mientras pestañeaba.

Eli y Trixie rieron por su actuación.

25 minutos después llegó un señor con un paquete a la puerta de la guarida.

-Encargo para Trixie Sting.- Dijo el señor mientras dejaba el paquete y se retiraba.

-Wow, eso sí es rápido. (Típico en las series, encargas algo por internet y en tres segundos llega .-.)

-Emmm…. Trixie no vas a ir.- Dijo Eli al ver a la chica relajada sin interés por el paquete.

-No…. Esperaré a que Pronto lo haga.- Dijo Trixie muy tranquila.

-Emmm Trixie te llegó un paquete.- Dijo el topoide desde la puerta.

-Te lo compré para ti… ¡Sorpresa!.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-A Pronto le gustan las sorpresas.- Dijo el topoide tomando el paquete e ingresando a la guarida, luego se oyó que alguien se sentó en la hamaca.

-Tres, dos, uno…..

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se escuchó el grito del topoide desde la guarida.

Trixie rió.

-Jajajja, que precisa.- Dijo Eli.

De la puerta salió Pronto muy contento con su bolso turquesa con bordes azul marino y motas lilas con un lindo llavero multiusos.

-¿Cómo me queda?- Dijo Pronto posando con el bolso el cuál lo sostenía con un brazo encogido, el otro en la cintura y con una pierna recta y la otra doblada hacia ésta mientras tenía la cabeza en alto.

-Jajajajajajajajajja.- Se carcajeaba el troll en el suelo al verlo.

-Jmm…. Te queda bien Pronto….- Dijo Trixie tratando de no reírse.

-¡Gracias Gracias Graciaaaaaas!- Agradecía Pronto el regalo se alejaba, pero luego como que recordó algo y se regresó.

-Trixie ¿Me prestas tu computadora?- Preguntó el topoide a la chica.

-¿Para qué la piensas usar?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Para entrar a mi correo en babosa-mail y presumir mi nuevo bolso….. Pliiiiiiis.- Rogaba el rastreador.

-Mmmm…. Bueno, supongo.- Dijo Trixie.

-¡Gracias! y Eli….. ¿Me prestas a Burpy?- Dijo Pronto con carita de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Cómo para qué?.- Dijo Eli mientras veía a su babosa pidiendo su opinión, ésta negó con su cabecita muy asustada.

-La usaré como mi modelo de pañuelos, además quiero ver si entra en el bolso.- Dijo el topoide midiendo el mismo.

-Emmm… Si, supongo, cuídala.- Dijo Eli entregándole a su infierno, la cual estaba inconforme con la decisión de su dueño.

-Gracias, la cuidaré como si fuese mía.- Dijo Pronto alejándose y entrando a la guarida.

-Despídete de Burpy.- Dijo Trixie riendo.

-Jjajjajaja… No lo creo, dejemos que Pronto sea feliz por unos momentos.- Dijo el peliazul.

-Emmm…. Creo que la felicidad de Pronto se acabará.- Dijo Kord sentándose y mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Eli.

-Y la nuestra también….¡Las mecas!- Dijo Trixie mientras se levantaba junto con Kord y se dirigían al refugio.

Eli los siguió confundido.

-No entiendo.- Repitió Eli confuso.

-El capitán Drake se acerca.- Dijo Kord muy preocupado.

Eli fue a ver a la ventana y lo comprobó, se acercaba directo a la guarida una meca azul con negro y una bandera pirata en el tope del mismo.

-Ya…¿Y?- Preguntó Eli.

-Mira, ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que para conseguir las mecas hicimos un trato con el capitán Drake?- Dijo Trixie.

-Si.- Respondió el Shane.

-Bueno el trato que hicimos fue…

-¡Me vendieron, y sin mi autorización!- Dijo Pronto de brazos cruzados en la hamaca pero gozando de su nuevo bolso, luego se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta junto con ellos.

-No te vendimos Pronto…. Te rentamos, es distinto.- Dijo Kord en acento burlón.

-¿Y qué debe hacer Pronto?- Preguntó Eli.

-¡Debo limpiar todo su mugroso y gigantesco barco!- Se quejaba el topoide.

-Aaaay Pronto… Ya lo has hecho antes, además… ¿Por eso hacen tanto escándalo?- Preguntó el Shane dirigiéndose a Kord y Trixie.

-¿Qué? Ese no es el problema, no es tan grave que Pronto sea la chica de limpieza, el problema aquí son las mecas del capitán Drake….. Se destruyeron en tu rescate.- Dijo Kord preocupado.

-Aaaaaa eso… Tranquilos, nos hubiesen servido para luchar, pero no perdimos nada.- Dijo Eli relajado mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-Eli, creo que aún no entiendes, el capitán Drake no nos regaló las mecas…..- Dijo Kord.

-Nos las prestó.- Dijo Trixie.

Eli escupió el agua que tenía y empezó a toser.

-¡Qué! ¡Y se supone que debemos devolverlas AHORA!- Dijo Eli haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ahora".

-Se supone….- Dijo Trixie.

Entonces se oyó la puerta.

Los cuatro quedaron paralizados unos segundos, la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Ok, ok, ok….. Yo lo haré.- Dicho esto Kord suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días….. Princesas.- Dijo el capitán Drake en la puerta de la guarida.

-Capitán Drake…. Qué gustosa sorpresa.- Dijo Eli tragando saliva.

-Aaaaa….. Veo que ya te rescataron.- Dijo el pirata.

-Si.- Agregó Trixie tomando la mano del chico.

-Y también se hicieron novios por lo que veo.- Dijo el pirata relajado.

-No me diga, usted también lo sabía.- Dijo Trixie molesta.

-Emmmm… No, lo ví hace rato en el noticiero.- Dijo el pirata en tono muy obvio.

-Ahh… Claro, el notieciero.- Dijo Trixie calmándose.

-Aunque se les notaba….- Susurró el pirata mientras tosía.

-Ejemm…. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí capitán?- Preguntó Eli.

-Aahhh, vengo a retirar mis vehículos y lo que me prometieron por los mismos.- Dijo el pirata.

-Ejemm….. Si, solo hay un pequeño problema.- Dijo Kord.

-Solo le podemos dar al topoide.- Dijo Trixie señalando a Pronto quién admiraba su nuevo bolso, éste solo saludó.

-Si…. ¿Y mis mecas?- Repitió el pirata.

Kord suspiró.

-LasdestruimosmientrasrescatabamosaEli.- Dijo Kord tan rápido como pudo para que el pirata no entendiese, lo cual fue en vano.

-¡Qué hicieron qué!- Respondió Drake.

-Lo lamentamos, si quiere llévese al topoide, pero no tenemos las mecas, lo sentimos.- Dijo Trixie lamentándose.

-Ña….. En realidad no me importa, tengo otras mecas, hoy estoy amable, se los puedo dejar pasar.- Dijo el pirata muy amablemente.

-Fiufffff…- Dijo la banda al unísono, no esperaban esa reacción pero bueno, no se podían quejar.

-Pero….- Dijo el pirata con el dedo en alto.

-A Pronto no le gustan los peros.- Dijo Pronto.

-Deberán darme al topoide por más tiempo…. Y para otras actividades.- Dijo el pirata maléficamente.

-Trato hecho.- Dijeron todos al unísono menos Pronto.

-¡Qué! Me venden nuevamente.- Se quejaba el topoide indignado.

-Rentar Pronto…. R-E-N-T-A-R.- Dijo Kord deletreándole la palabra mientras lo movía hacia el pirata.

Pronto tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba para verle el rostro maléfico al pirata.

-Bueno entonces creo que esto será todo.- Dijo el pirata tomando al topoide.

-Emm…. Capitán Drake, ¿Qué se supone que hará Pronto?- Preguntó Eli algo desconfiado, no les habían especificado que actividades haría el rastreador.

El pirata reviró los ojos como teniendo un mal recuerdo y habló con voz quejambrosa.

-Mis padres vienen de visita…..- Se quejaba Drake.

-Sigo sin entender para que sirve Pronto.- Dijo Trixie.

-No le haré nada malo, tranquilos… Solo les quiero demostrar a mis padres que soy mejor que mi hermano.- Dijo el capitán en tono vengativo la última parte.

La banda suspiró aliviada.

-Emmm….. Disculpe señor pirata… ¿Cuándo nos devolverá a Pronto?- Preguntó Kord algo "preocupado".

-Mmmm….. Quizá… en dos o tres días.- Dijo Drake muy relajado llevándose al topoide a su meca.

-¡Qué!¡Tres largos días!¡Alguien sálvemeee!- Se escuchaba la voz del topoide hasta que entró a la meca y ya no se oyó nada.

-Bueno adiós.- Dijo el pirata subiendo a su meca, y mientras se alejaba, se veía por la ventana la figura del topoide con sus manos en el vidrio.

Kord Trixie e Eli solo se despidieron.

-Voy a extrañarlo….- Dijo Eli bajando la mano.

-Yo también.- Dijo Trixie.

-Demasiado.- Añadió Kord abriendo la puerta para entrar. Cuándo ya todos entraron se quedaron quietos unos segundos, se miraron, sonrieron y…

-Whooooohoo! Se fue, Se fue, Se fue! Tres días de vacaciones! Whooo!- Decían los tres chicos al unísono alternadamente.

-¡Tres días de comida normal!- Dijo Kord muy contento.

-¡Tres días sin bolsos ni pañuelos!- Dijo Eli.

-¡Tres días sin Prontooo!- Concluyó Trixie muy feliz.

Luego las babosas también salieron a festejar y saltaron por todos lados mientras chillaban contentas.

-¡Vamos a festejar a pizza rebote!- Dijo Eli.

Los tres chicos fueron por sus mecas y arrancaron hacia la pizzería. Minutos después, llegaron, estacionaron sus vehículos y entraron al local.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno volver a verlos.- Dijo Mario Bravado desde la barra con su pañuelo en mano y su babosa punzante en el hombro.

-Que tal Mario, vinimos por unas pizzas.- Dijo Trixie saludando.

-¿Para llevar?- Preguntó Mario.

-Si por favor.- Dijo Eli sentándose junto con Trixie y Kord.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué van a pedir?- Preguntó Mario.

-Lo de siempre para mí, y que sea familiar.- Dijo un hambriento Kord.

-Mmmm…. Yo quiero una hawaiana mediana.- Dijo Trixie mirando a la lista de pizzas.

-Dame una simple y mediana, pero con salame por favor.- Dijo Eli.

-Aaaa y una bebida grande también.- Dijo Kord.

-Cierto una para nosotros también.- Dijo Eli.

-Como la pareja diga.- Dijo Mario tomando su lista y volteándose a preparar.

Luego puso tres masas de pizzas, y disparó a su babosa punzante la cual rebotó con la pared chocando con el foco y cayendo en la manga de una cuchara que estaba dentro de un plato de salsa, la cual rebotó salpicando salsa uniformemente a las pizzas, después de chocar con la cuchara la babosa rebotó con el otro lado de la pared y chocó con un tazón con queso rallado que salió volando y llenó las pizzas del mismo, luego la babosa rebotó en un porta cuchillos haciendo que unos de estos hiciera chocar a la babosa en un tazón de frutas del cuál salieron al aire unas cuantas y fueron cortadas en el aire por los cuchillos los cuales cayeron nuevamente e hicieron que la fruta caiga en la pizza hawaiana, después la babosa chocó con otro tazón del cuál salieron rodajas de salame las cuáles cayeron en las dos pizzas restantes….. Y así muchos movimientos hasta que finalmente la babosa encendió el horno con un rebote y cayó debajo de cada tablón en el que estaban las pizzas haciendo que cada una entre en el horno para después ser cerrado con un último rebote contra la pared y caer en la mano de Mario.

La banda aplaudió sorprendida.

Mario solo hizo una reverencia junto con su babosa.

-Oigan por cierto….. ¿Qué pasó con el topoide?- Preguntó Mario tomando su pañuelo para limpiar el mesón.

-Emm….

-Larga historia.- Completó Kord la frase inconclusa del Shane.

Minutos después el horno sonó y Mario Bravado sacó unas cajas y metió las pizzas en ellas, luego las metió en una bolsa.

-Aquí las tienen, recién salidas del horno.- Dijo Mario dándoselas a Kord.

-Gracias Mario…. Cuánto es.- Dijo Eli.

-Para los novios nada, tómenlo como un regalo.- Dijo Mario sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No voy a aceptar eso, te pagaré.- Dijo Eli.

-No te pregunté si las querías Shane, te estoy diciendo que te las doy y punto.- Dijo Mario de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía.

Eli rio.

-Ok, gracias….. Adiós.- Dijo Eli despidiéndose.

-Adiós.- Dijeron Kord y Trixie al unísono.

-Adiós chicos, disfruten su pizza.- Dijo Bravado despidiéndose.

Luego todos subieron a sus mecas y se fueron, y al llegar al refugio, todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

-Yumm…. Al fin cenar como se debe.- Dijo Kord dándole un gran mordisco a su pizza.

Eli y Trixie no dijeron nada, estaban completamente hambrientos.

Al terminar de comer todos se sentaron en el sofá a descansar.

-Ahhhhhh, mi mejor tarde en años.- Dijo Kord acomodándose satisfecho.

-Por fin comer normalmente.- Dijo Trixie sentándose junto a Eli.

Eli no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Eli, que sucede….- Dijo la chica al ver a su novio como estatua.

El Shane suspiró.

-No lo sé, siento…. Qué estoy olvidando algo, pero no se… Qué.- Dijo el peliazul algo preocupado.

-Mmmm….. Algo importante no creo.- Dijo Trixie calmándolo.

-Quizá no….. Bueno, creo que iré por….¡Burpy!- Dijo Eli completamente sobresaltado.

-¡Ahhh!….. Me asustaste, ¿Qué pasó con Burpy?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Si cual es el problema con el pobre Burpy.- Dijo Kord asustado también.

-Pronto…. Burpy….. Bolso…¡Aaaaaaaaa!- Se desesperaba el Shane con os brazos en su cabeza.

-Eli no entendemos nada de nada.- Dijo Trixie tranquilizándolo.

-¡Pronto se llevó a Burpy!- Dijo Eli de un solo golpe.

-¡Que qué!- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono poniéndose de pie.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN BARCO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE BAJOTERRA…

-…Y fue así cómo conseguí éste valioso tesoro.- Dijo el capitán Drake mostrando un pedazo de oro tallado en forma de cuchillo a otros dos piratas quiénes veían asombrados.

-Eso no es nada, yo tengo uno más grande y en forma de barco.- Dijo el otro pirata quién era mayor y muy presumido el cuál se veía era de clase y usaba un lente con cuerda en el ojo derecho.

-Sí, pero no tienes uno en forma de cañón.- Dijo Drake presumiendo otro tres veces más grande que el anterior. Los dos piratas miraron asombrados.

-Ohhh …. Mi querido Drake, ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en un gran pirata?- Dijo la señora pirata quién no era tan vieja mientras tomaba la mejilla del capitán Drake. El pirata solo resistía mientras lo tambaleaban de derecha a izquierda. De la puerta de una habitación se oyeron unas risitas.

-Jejeje…. Ya vengo mamá.- Dijo el pirata sonriendo y entrando a la habitación de la que provenían los ruidos. Dentro de ella, un topoide y una babosa infierno se reían mientras el topoide hacía una imitación a espaldas al pirata.

-"Ohhh…. Mi querido Draaake… ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en un pirata?"- Decía Pronto con voz femenina y burlona, Burpy paró de reír y trató de hacerle cara de que parara, pero éste no hizo caso.

-Jajajaja, ay Burpy, que risa….. Se veía como todo un bebé.- Se reía el topoide mientras la babosa le hacía muecas para que se detuviese.

-Jajajajjaja y lo peor es que no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo se dejó tomar las mejillas como bebito Jajajajajaja….. Y se cree el muy rudito…. Ay si, ay si…. El más rudo pirata con su mami, y está detrás de mí….¿Verdad?- Dijo Pronto pasando de risa a tragedia. Burpy asintió al ver que al fin se dio cuenta, Pronto tragó saliva y se volteó.

-¡No deberías estar haciéndome más tesoros!- Dijo Drake golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie muy furioso.

Pronto rápidamente se sentó unos metros más allá y tomó un spray de pintura dorada con la cuál pintaba unas cuántas figuras de piedra para que pareciesen oro.

-Mira topoide, mis padres vinieron de visita desde muy lejos, y les dije que era un pirata exitoso, con un centenar de tesoros, un barco de lujo y un sirviente personal….¡¿Ok?!- Dijo el pirata señalando al topoide con el dedo. Pronto asintió asustado.

-Bien, apresúrate.- Dijo el capitán Drake.

-Emm…. Recuérdame….¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- Preguntó Pronto indignado.

-Porque te compré.- Dijo Drake cerrando la puerta.

-Rentar capitán… Rentar.- Dijo Pronto continuando con su trabajo. Burpy solo rio.

-Y tú de que te ríes.- Dijo el topoide a la babosa.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Ya volví madre.- Dijo el pirata ubicándose junto con su mamá.

-Ohhh…. Drake, que bueno….. Y dime….. ¿Dónde está tu zona de descanso?- Preguntó la señora, quién miraba a todos lados.

-Ejemm….. Zona de….¿Descanso?- Repitió el pirata al no tener una.

-Si, zona de descanso…. Tu hermano tiene una en su barco…. ¿Tú no?- Preguntó la señora.

-¡No! Es decir si, ya te la muestro m-a-madre.- Dijo Drake tartamudeando, entonces salió corriendo a tomar unas sillas de playa y unas sombrillas y las ubicó juntas separadas por una mesita en la cubierta de su barco.

-Aquí está madre.- Dijo Drake llevándola allá.

-Ohhh… Que lindo….¡Reginaaaald!- Gritó la señora tomando asiento.

-Ya escuché, ya escuché.- Dijo el pirata mayor quién se sentó junto a su esposa.

-Drake querido….. Dile a tu sirviente que me traiga una bebida por favor.- Dijo la señora relajándose.

-A mi también.- Dijo el padre con voz ronca.

-Ejemm… Enseguida padres…¡Pronto!- Gritó Drake esperanzado en que el topoide haya hecho lo que anteriormente le ordenó antes de que llegaran sus padres. Se quedó unos segundos en duda esperando que llegara, pero nada.

-¡Pronto!- Volvió a gritar el pirata.

-¡Ya voy ya voy!- Dijo el topoide corriendo con un vestido negro y un mandil blanco acompañado de un gorrito de sirviente y con un plumero multicolor en su mano derecha.

-Si señor.- Dijo Pronto parado en frente de él con cara de "esto es vergonzoso".

-Trae unas bebidas para los invitados.- Ordenó el pirata lo más cortés posible.

-Pero… Mi trabajo era lo de los tesoros.- Dijo Pronto confundido, Burpy salió del bolsillo del mandil y al oír esto se dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Es un crimen que este sea el evolucionado.- Se decía Burpy a sí mismo.

Otras babosas cercanas que si le entendieron chillaron y le dieron la razón.

El capitán Drake le hizo muecas de "Anda".

-Ejemm…. Tómalo como otro trabajo, solo trae las bebidas.- Le murmuró el pirata a su "sirviente".

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Me promueven.- Dijo Pronto con cara de felicidad. Burpy hizo muecas de "¿Enserio?", reviró los ojos y solo volvió al bolsillo.

-Si si si, como lo llames, solo trae las bebidas.- Dijo el pirata en tono desesperado.

-Enseguida señor.- Dijo Pronto retirándose muy contento.

-Aaa por cierto, esta falda está muy pequeña.- Se quejaba el topoide.

Mientras tanto en el bolsillo del mandil, Burpy solo se quejaba…..-"¡Sálvenme!"- Se decía a si mismo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL REFUGIO…

-Tranquilo Eli, ha de estar bien.- Trataba Trixie de calmar a su chico.

-Vamos amigo… ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar con Pronto?- Dijo Kord calmándolo mientras sonreía. Eli lo miró con cara seria y Kord reaccionó.

-Ok, hay que sacarlo de ahí, ¡Ya!- Dijo Kord reflexionando lo que dijo.

-Y qué…. ¿Vamos a ir a rescatarla ahora? No podemos llevarnos a Pronto, se lo prometimos al capitán Drake.- Dijo Trixie.

-¿Y quién mencionó a Pronto en éste rescate?- Sugirió el troll maléficamente.

-Kord… No podemos ir y decir: "Hey, capitán Drake surgió un problema, es que sin querer Pronto trajo una de nuestras babosas…¿ Nos la devuelve?... Gracias" y que luego Pronto dirá: "Hay mis amigos vinieron por mí" y qué diremos nosotros: "A no, solo vinimos por Burpy" La tomamos y adiós.- Dijo Trixie toda la conversación.

-No es una mala idea.- Dijo Kord pensativo.

-¡Kord!- Reclamó la chica.

-Ya paren de discutir, necesito una solución a éste problema.- Dijo Eli poniéndose entre los dos para evitar que siga la pelea.

-Bien, y qué sugieres que hagamos.- Preguntó el troll de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que no queda más que esperar los tres días.- Se resignaba el peliazul imaginando lo peor.

-Seee….No creo que le pase nada malo.-Alentaba el ingeniero al peliazul.

-Vamos, no te morirás tres días sin Burpy.- Dijo Trixie.

-Tienen razón, además, Burpy necesita unas vacaciones…. Ha de estar divirtiéndose ahora mismo.- Imaginaba el Shane para calmarse.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PRONTO….

-Que quede limpiecita, y límala bien.- Decía la señora pirata con la mano extendida hacia la babosa la cual sujetaba una lima de uñas con sus dos bracitos, mientras que el topoide pintaba las uñas de la otra mano.

-¿De qué color quiere esta uña?- Preguntaba el rastreador a la pirata con una bolsa de esmaltes.

-Rojo pasión.- Dijo la señora señalando al color con su mirada.

Burpy terminó de pasar la lima y tomó un esmalte de brillo.

_**PDV de Burpy**_

_**-Ok…. Me desquitaré Eli…..**_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ya era de noche, todos habían comido ya, cómo Pronto no estaba Kord brindó de sus frituras.

-Emm Trixie…..¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó el troll a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tiene que ser una broma Kord….- Dijo Trixie viendo al control del videojuego.

-Por favooooor….. Solo una… o dos.- Dijo rogando el ingeniero. Después de unas cuántas suplicas Trixie aceptó y tomó el control del videojuego.

Habían jugado ya una madia hora, y Kord estaba muy emocionado pues estaba jugando muy bien hasta que….

-Golpe final…. Gané.- Dijo la pelirroja dejando el control a su lado.

-¡No puede ser! Una más por favor.- Decía el troll devolviéndole el control.

Trixie se reía al ver cómo le rogaba, entonces volteó la mirada y divisó a través del cristal de la ventana la figura de una persona de cabello azul, sentada afuera muy quieta.

-Prepara el juego….. Ya vengo.- Dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie.

-¡Bien!- Dijo el ingeniero poniendo los cables y reiniciando el juego. Trixie salió del refugio.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO….

Un suspiro de tristeza se adueñó del silencio, el cual provenía del Shane quién estaba sentado con sus manos sosteniendo su quijada.

-Eli…..- Susurró Trixie sentándose a su lado.

-¡Trixie! Qué haces aquí.- Dijo Eli sobresaltado y girando un poco al otro lado para secarse unas cuántas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo la pelirroja dulcemente deteniéndolo con su mano.

Eli se lo pensó dos veces, no quería que ella lo viera llorar, estaba muy feliz después de todo y no quería arruinar esa felicidad, pero se decidió a confiar en ella.

-Lo extraño…..- Dijo el Shane con voz quebradiza y triste.

Trixie lo observó unos segundos y le dio un abrazo.

-Es que no se…. Tengo tantas ganas de….. De contarle todo lo que he hecho.- Dijo el peliazul alzando la mirada.

-De contarle lo nuestro.- Dijo Eli en un suspiro.

-Él está orgulloso de ti….. Dónde quiera que esté, eso te lo aseguro.- Trató de calmarlo la ojiverde.

-Gracias….- Susurró Eli después de unos segundos.

Trixie sonrió.

-De nada….- Dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios al ojiazul.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Trixie.- Dijo el Shane tomándola del mentón.

-Ejemm….- Dijo Kord desde la puerta observándolos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Si querían tiempo a solas… Solo tenían que decirlo.- Dijo Kord con sonrisa pícara.

Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron, después se levantaron y tomados de la mano entraron al refugio.

-Extrañaba esto de incomodarlos….- Se reía el troll desde la puerta.

Eli miró a Trixie y demostrándole al troll que ya no negarían nada, y juntó sus labios con los de su amada abrazándola desde las caderas, Trixie lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos y continuó.

-Son bipolares.- Rio Kord sentándose en el sofá.

Eli y Trixie rieron y cerraron la puerta…..

_**FIN**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Aaaaaaa por fin terminé mi historia :3 esta es mi primera historia de chapters terminada (xq ya subi el d navidad) pero no será el último, xq tengo fullll ideas :D.

Gracias a toooodos los que me apoyaron y comentaron mi historia! Los kiero mucho!

**Y agradecimientos especiales a:**

-Darklovely

Sobre todo a ti Dark, si no fuese por ti ni me hubiese enterado d que fanfiction existía :P, y fuiste tú quien me insentivó a escribir….. Además de siempre ayudarme en el colegio… GRACIAS!

-JeN's StAhL

-Akyra StAhL

-TRIXLI

-Zaix Star Shane

-KarencitaFrost300

-Artis CriXar Solem

-Aist Elixie Fan

Tmbn les agradezco a los demás, pero puse a esos escritores en específico xq algunos de ellos me apoyaron desde ke empezé mi historia, y por face :3….. Pero gracias tmbn a los que comentaron mi historiaaaa, quizá no muchos desde le primer chapter, pero con que la hayan leído me contento :3 y suuuper gracias a los que comentaron todos los chapters :p

Waano sin mas ni menos que decir…

Cuidenseeeeeee

Rarwwww

Ale


End file.
